Harry Potter and the Age of Deceit
by kiwimage
Summary: It’s Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts and the magical world is beginning to fall apart. Well-known people are seen committing horrendous crimes and there are rumours of disappearances. The Ministry of Magic refuses to acknowledge Voldemort has returne
1. Visions

Chapter  1.1 Visions 

Harry woke with a start, pain racking his body.  He put his hand into his mouth and bit it hard.  He couldn't scream, his aunt was murderous the last time he woke her.  He waited until the pain had subsided.  The scar on his forehead was still throbbing as he reluctantly got out of bed to record his dream.  He shook off the last dregs of sleepiness, sat down at his desk and began writing.  What had the dream contained?  

He remembered a young man, not much older than himself, who had been brought before Voldemort (Harry winced at the thought of the monster) and had been asked - ordered really - to swear loyalty to him.  The young man had done so but that had not satisfied the dark lord who had obviously doubted his sincerity.  Harry wiped tears from his eyes as he recalled what had happened next.  The young man had been asked to verify his honesty via a potion and had after a pause, lunged at the nearest Death Eater.  It had been a futile effort as Voldemort had his wand pointing at the man and had not hesitated in killing him, which had caused enough pain to wake Harry.  Harry hung his head; the man had died defying the Dark Lord, which Harry couldn't help but admire but he quickly wiped the thought from his mind.  It had been a brutal slaying of which nothing good could be said. Harry looked down at the parchment in front of him.  It was complete enough, he supposed, except for the reddish smudges.  It was then Harry realised he was bleeding.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his hand, which was still weeping blood.  He'd bitten hard enough to draw blood, enough that he needed a bandage or at the very least a plaster.  He winced as that meant going to the kitchen and that meant risking waking the Dursleys.  He swore once more, although this time beneath his breath as he didn't want to compound matters any further. He took a long look out of the window at the sky, it was stormy and Harry shook his head bitterly as he stood up. It was yet more evidence of what he was starting to believe. Life was not fair.  Still, it had to be done and with that thought, he ever so carefully edged his door open and peered into the gloom. He didn't dare turn on a light for fear of waking one of the Dursleys and so had to pause a moment to convince himself that the loud snoring he could hear meant that the coast was clear. Very carefully he crept towards the kitchen praying that he didn't trip over anything in the darkness.  

Things would have been fine if he hadn't been interrupted.  The light in the kitchen flickered on and Harry turned in fright to see his cousin Dudley looking at him, his expression quickly turning to one of fright.

"Argh…you're a—a VAMPIRE! --MUMMY!"  Dudley hollered as loud as Harry thought possible.  Ordinarily, Harry would have been amused at Dudley's fearful call for his mummy but, right now, he was trying to steal bandages that his precious mummy would never willingly provide. 

"Quiet," Harry hissed at the cowering Dudley "You'll wake—" Too_ late_. Harry heard a roar from above and thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen. 

"Boy, what have I told you about- AHH!"  Vernon stopped suddenly, gaping at Harry.

They all stood speechless for a moment while Harry wondered what was going on.  The two of them where looking at him with a mutual look of terror on their faces. 

"I cut myself," Harry ventured.  Vernon and Dudley remained silent, transfixed upon Harry's face.  Harry put his hand up to his forehead and felt a sticky wetness.  His scar had been bleeding, though not too much.  He felt around his mouth, some blood was there too.  He understood now why Vernon and Dudley might be speechless.  He must look terrible and the Dursleys only ever thought the worst of him.  Harry considered trying to explain further, but quickly dismissed the idea.  He couldn't be bothered with such a futile gesture.

"Er, I'm going to go to my bedroom now," Harry said as he grabbed a few plasters and walked straight past them.  Vernon sputtered something at his back that sounded threatening but Harry didn't catch what it was.

He needed sleep and, lying down in his bed, he hoped for peaceful dreams - or better still, no dreams at all.

*****

Harry was floating in a dark place. He looked about him and saw nothing, although he could still make out his own form.  A sound to his left made him turn.  An immense horde of angry-looking animals was gathered there and had Harry attempting a scream, only to find he had no voice in this place.  The animals looked as if they were standing on something firm, but invisible.  They struggled and cried as if they wanted to come right at him but were being held back by some force.  Harry twisted away in panic and was confronted with an even worse sight.  Spread before him, stretching sideways as far as he could see, was a writhing mass of darkness – darker even that the void around him.  Instinctively, he feared the mass.  His fear was pure and unadulterated.  The mass was death and he tried valiantly to move away from it but found all he could do was spin about.  He did so and faced the animals once more, but his fear deepened. He imagined the mass reaching behind him and turned to find that it had. He tried to scream once more and move from the tentacle of darkness that was probing the space before him. He found himself helpless and his fear overwhelmed him as he realised the void was alive. The concept was hideous but every fibre of his being said that it was true; it was alive; it was a something, a very evil something that hated all life.  He found himself shaking uncontrollably with fear as he gazed onward at the mass. He tried to close his eyes and deny that the mass existed but found that his eyes could not be closed. His sense of hopelessness increased. He was defenceless; knowing only that if the mass touched him it would rob him of his life. 

Harry turned about several times in panic trying once more to move before finally accepting it was utterly futile. He tried to calm himself and look at his situation in more detail.   He realised he was in the middle of some kind of confrontation and he felt some degree of relief as he wasn't the target of either side.  It took several long moments before he realised it was more or less a stand off.  The animals appeared to be stuck, unable to advance and the mass appeared to be unable to approach the animals.  He felt more comfortable until fear struck him again as the mass reached out one slender strand and struck down an animal, a small cat, which disappeared after it had fallen.  The animals surged but could get no closer to the mass.  They were chaotic, with most panicking and all unable to move forwards. Some were lashing out at those creatures near them though he could not tell for certain if that was caused by fear or malice.  

Harry looked toward the mass once more as it writhed and struck down countless more animals.  He wanted to help to fight the dark mass but found he was still unable to move closer to either side.  An animals' cry had him turning slowly to face a new scene.  Three creatures had advanced forward from the others.  A monstrous bat-winged horse, a large white serpentine creature and a small copper dragon.  With them was another creature, Harry realised, but he couldn't quite work out what it was. It was a surrounded by a haze and looked almost like it was several creatures superimposed upon one and other. His attention was drawn elsewhere as the great serpent was attacked by the mass.  The other creatures did nothing and he tried once more to yell out to warn them.  Mute, he had to watch as the serpent was quickly enveloped by the darkness and then freed although Harry knew it had succumbed. It was a pawn of the darkness now. 

Almost at once, it turned and began to attack other creatures behind it.  Several beasts fell to it and the darkness before finally the other animals noticed the serpent and attacked it.  The serpent was quickly overwhelmed and defeated. Too late the creatures seemed to realize it was one of them.  The horse, which had seemed to give the telling blow, nudged the unmoving form of the serpent moments before it vanished in a swirl of purple flame.  Slowly, the horse turned to face the beasts and reared up on its hind legs.  At its feet appeared grass, spreading to give footing to the beasts.  It turned, facing Harry once more, emerald green eyes glowing with hatred as tears fell to its feet form an expanse of grass that stretched out towards the darkness; it neighed defiantly and charged the darkness before it.  The other animals moved as one in its wake.

*****

Harry was wide-awake.  The image of the horse was fading from his mind rapidly as if it was something he wasn't supposed to know. 

"What the­" He muttered.  He reached over to his bedside clock.  It was four in the morning.  People were not supposed to wake up at four in the morning, Harry was sure of that.  Something felt very strange, so much so that Harry quickly got out of bed.  "_If only Hedwig were here to provide company_," a small part of him thought.

He shook himself.  He was going mad, definitely mad.  He was sure normal people didn't have dreams as bizarre and, he searched for the right term, as surreal as the one he had just had.  He laughed jerkily.  Who was he to call himself normal? And as for the dream, he found that he couldn't even remember it.  He shrugged and rubbed his head.  His scar wasn't hurting so it probably wasn't important.  "_Maybe that's what a normal dream is?_" that small part of him mocked.Harry suddenly felt very tired and decided to go back to sleep.  He'd remember what it had been about in the morning…and he could write about it to Sirius.

The next day Harry sat at his desk reading the letter Hedwig had returned with.  Hermione was still going on about her parents' decision to not allow her to visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria.  She had felt insulted by her parents considering her too young and immature to go, _and_ as if that wasn't enough, they thought Viktor was too old for her. She didn't explain what exactly was meant by too old for her although the idea that it involved dating occurred to Harry. That thought sickened him and he felt very supportive of her parents' stance. She had included a photo and asked Harry if he thought she looked immature.  Harry gazed at the photo and did a double take.  The young woman in the photo was Hermione?  "_When did that happen?" _he wondered.  He couldn't imagine that Hermione had used magic to alter her appearance, so he was left with the rather unsettling conclusion that the photo showed the new Hermione.  She looked so mature – more mature than he felt anyway.  Would she still be friends with him and Ron?  He just couldn't imagine life at Hogwarts without Hermione.  Harry shook himself; he was being silly.  Hermione would never cease to be his friend.  He, Ron and Hermione were going to remain friends for the rest of their lives.  

Harry looked at the rest of the letter.  Viktor was coming over to Hermione's for a visit since Hermione couldn't go and see him.  For some reason, he found himself sympathising with Ron's view of Krum.  Krum was an unwelcome intruder.  Harry sighed, he couldn't tell Hermione what to do but he could discuss the matter with Ron. He decided to add this in the letter to Ron that he had just about finished.  He looked at the photo of Hermione once more.  Shaking his head in disbelief he pinned it up on the wall above his desk.    

That night, and the several following, Harry found his dreams contained more of Hermione and less of Cho, who kept blaming him for the death of Cedric.  The new dreams disturbed him however and he found himself longing for the old ones as being blamed for killing Cedric was far more preferable to dreaming about Hermione. That was wrong somehow and he couldn't shake the idea that all he'd have to do was look at Hermione the next time they met and she'd know. That thought weighed heavily on his mind seemingly every time he thought of his dreams which he tried to do as little as possible. If he ignored them they'd go away and he'd eventually dream about someone else.  

Harry woke up and grimaced. All of his clothes were dirty and as he was being forced to do his own laundry that meant running the gauntlet of the Dursleys. They would no doubt be annoyed at being reminded of his existence but that was preferable to the stench that was coming from his clothes. 

 After dressing in some very badly fitting Dudley cast-offs, Harry picked up his dirty laundry and headed downstairs. He was still rather surprised that the Dursleys didn't have him doing all of the laundry but that, he smiled, was before his nightmares.  The Dursleys had been truly scandalized when he had begun screaming loud enough to wake most of the street.  He had expected more out of Petunia when, to her horror, the next-door neighbours (to the right) moved out complaining of the hideous screaming. Instead she simply didn't speak to, or do anything for Harry anymore.  She did, however, give him a hateful look whenever Harry was nearby. Vernon twitched as if he wanted to strike every time he was near him but he always held back with a fearful look upon his face.  Dudley had been forbidden to go near him, something Harry wholeheartedly approved of, and they didn't see much of one another.  Harry spent most of his time in his bedroom, only leaving to go to the bathroom or to do laundry.  He did sneak food from the kitchen every so often, but this was only to supplement the food sent to him by his friends via owl post.  The Dursleys had stopped feeding him after the neighbours had left.  

Harry thought that both he and the Dursleys were waiting for the new neighbours to leave but nothing had had happened so far.  He'd thought about this and decided that the neighbours were deaf or just didn't mind the piercing screams at three in the morning.  Or, perhaps Dumbledore might have had a hand in ensuring his screams weren't heard any farther than the outside wall of the house.  Harry wasn't sure if this could have actually happened without his knowing, but it seemed as good an explanation as any.  If only he could enchant his room so that his screams never reached the Dursleys.  

Harry mumbled dejectedly to himself as he did his washing.  He hurriedly hung it out, as Petunia did not like Harry going outside where anyone could see him, before rushing back to his bedroom.  It was lonely without Hedwig but she'd be back soon.  He grabbed his copy of fourth year spells and started reading.  He had found out, much to his horror, that there were only so many times he could read his favourite book _Quidditch though the Ages_ before it became uninteresting.  Still, he supposed it couldn't hurt to read his spell book and then wish he were allowed to cast them.

This had become the standard sort of day for Harry.  Sleeping, dreaming of Voldemort or Hermione, doing laundry, reading his books and every couple of days reading and replying to letters from his friends.  

Harry sat at his desk smiling at the world despite himself as he recounted his latest encounter with the Dursleys in a letter to Ron.  Dudley had confronted him in the kitchen as Harry was sneaking food and had threatened to tell Petunia.  Harry, already irritated after a very bad night's sleep, had retaliated by threatening to tell Aunt Petunia about Dudley doing just the same.  

Dudley had run off screaming and Vernon had sentenced Harry to a week in his room.  It had taken Harry a while to realize what had happened.  From what he'd overheard Dudley complaining about, he had been speaking Parseltongue.  Previously, this had required him to be in front of a snake or snake-like object.  Dudley didn't look like a snake at all.  In fact, despite the diet, Dudley still looked like a small whale.  That incident had led Harry to the conclusion that he didn't need a snake to speak Parseltongue.  

Harry's smile grew as he tired to speak more Parseltongue.  He spent the rest of the day practising and was pleasantly surprised to find that all he needed to do now was think of a snake and he could speak Parseltongue as well as he ever had.  

Harry added a section all about this newfound ability to the letter as well as a promise to try it out on Ron (who seemed to not like such things) when they next met.  He also added a quick reminder of his upcoming birthday, hinting that a Quidditch related present would not go amiss. 

*****

Considering all the thoughts of snakes, it was hardly surprising that the night should be filled with Voldemort.  The Dark Lord sat down, surrounded by a ring of standing Death Eaters.  He was obviously displeased as he called forth each Death Eater in turn and asked if they had found what he sought.  Each in turn said no and was punished with the Cruciatus curse.  Those that delayed or tried to rephrase their failure received lengthened punishment.

Harry woke from this dream sweating but thankfully not screaming.  He thought to himself that he'd have to tell Dumbledore about the dream, although there wasn't that much to tell.  He knew only that Voldemort was looking for something and hadn't yet found it.  Harry did not know what the thing was.  Anyway, Hedwig was taking a letter to Hermione and it would be a while before she returned. Harry tried to get some better sleep during the night remained but had only disturbing dreams of dead owls.

*****

The next day Harry found that Vernon had locked the door.  He smiled.  Since he'd talked about his constant communications with Sirius, the extra locks and bolts on his bedroom door had been removed.  Vernon must have locked the door with the original lock and that presented no obstacle to Harry, who still had the pocketknife from Sirius.  He smirked slightly, it was better that he maintained Vernon's belief in the lock's usefulness.  He would wait until he was reasonably certain that the Dursleys had left the house or were otherwise preoccupied before risking an excursion.  

That condition was met late in the morning and since Harry was hungry he decided to make a trip to the kitchen and appropriate some food.  He cautiously used the knife on the locked door and made his way to the kitchen.  The house appeared deserted. _Nice of the Dursleys to tell me that they had gone out, _Harry thought as he decided to make the most of it and have a proper albeit early lunch.  Making a large sandwich and pouring a glass of orange juice, Harry sat at the kitchen table.

*****

"AHHHH!"  Someone's high-pitched screaming woke Harry up.  He was in the kitchen and the half eaten sandwich was still in his hand.  Dudley was cowering and retreating out the doorway all the while squealing that Harry was possessed.  

Harry instantly felt uncomfortable, as he couldn't remember falling asleep.  All that he remembered was sitting down to a nice, peaceful, if forbidden, lunch and then waking up to his cousin's wails.  

Harry shook his head but that didn't help him remember what had happened.  He didn't feel sleepy or groggy, just rather strange as if a small section of his life had been removed.  

Vernon burst into the kitchen wearing an angry look.  Spying Harry, it turned malicious. 

"Boy! What are you doing out of your room?" Vernon screamed.  "What have you done to your cousin?"

Petunia put her head around the kitchen doorway muttering what sounded like "Unnaturalness!" before hissing "Keep you're voices down.  What will the new neighbours think?"

"He's possessed.  I've seen "The Exorcist'.  He's possessed," Dudley whimpered.

"What?!" exclaimed Harry and Vernon simultaneously, as Petunia went whiter, muttering, again, what sounded like "Unnaturalness." 

"What happened?" said Harry, worried. "Did I say…" Harry was interrupted by Vernon who started pulling him out of the kitchen.  

Harry struggled to get free causing Vernon to grab him from behind and, lifting him off the ground, continue out the kitchen.  Harry was about to give up and go peacefully to his room when he heard a tearful Dudley telling Petunia of Harry's unnatural voice and strange rolling eyes.  It suddenly occurred to Harry that that had been what had happened to Professor Trelawny when she was giving her genuine premonition.  What if he had done the same?  If he had had a premonition he had to know what it was.

"Stop! Gerroff me! Letmego!" Harry resumed his struggling with Vernon, to no avail. "STOP!"  Harry virtually screamed and he stopped dead.  

Vernon walked into the back of him, pushed hard and then backed off rapidly.  Harry turned around and lowered himself to the ground.  Vernon was twitching as he backed away as far as he could.

"You're not allowed…you're not allowed!"

Harry walked right up to a cowering Dudley.

"What did I say?"

"Stop!" squeaked Dudley.

"Before that Dudley.  Tell me now."

"I don't know," he whimpered in response. "You were talking when I walked in."

"Leave him alone," Vernon's voice fell off as Harry glanced up at him.

"Try harder," Harry tried for a less threatening tone with Dudley, which seemed to work.

"You said the messenger and stuff were going to d-d-die and something about it was going to happen before midday today…"  

Harry looked up at the clock.  It was just before eleven o'clock. He turned back to Dudley.

"Try harder.  Who did I say was gong to die?"

Dudley looked terrified, but did seem to try harder.  It was almost amusing watching Dudley trying to think hard about something.  Petunia was muttering something to Vernon in the background about unnaturalness and Vernon protecting them all from it.  Vernon, however, didn't sound too eager to intervene again. 

"The messenger of the chosen one," Dudley began with a frown, "will fall to the darkness that can not be named, or something, before midday today and, er, friends with a boy who lived, or something… and death… and it would, er, something, like the age of the seat.  I didn't hear that part…honest."  Dudley's voice had risen steadily as he had said this.  "Please mummy! Don't let him hurt me!" he added in a high-pitched wail as he tried to hide his considerable bulk behind Petunia.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed out loud.  That could be the messenger, he was the boy who lived, and Voldemort was the darkness that couldn't be named.  Was he the chosen one as well?  It sounded like the premonition could have been that Hedwig was going to be killed by Voldemort, but he needed more information.  He banged his head with his fist.  If only he remembered what he had said. "Did I say my owl-er-- the messenger of the, um, boy that lived was going to fall?"  Harry stood over a cowering, whimpering Dudley.  "Well did I?" Harry snapped impatiently.

Petunia started to say something but shrunk back under Harry's stare.  

"N-no the friend of the boy…I don't know…I don't remember," Dudley said timidly.

Harry snorted in disgust.  Dudley was useless.  He shook himself slightly, ignoring the Dursleys for a moment.  It seemed that maybe the messenger was a friend of him…that left only Hedwig…and he couldn't get to her as she was at…

"Hedwig is at Hermione's!"  Harry yelled loudly. She was a friend, what if Dudley had been mistaken? What if she was--it was too horrible to think about. A sick fear gripped him as his panic grew.  He needed Hedwig to warn people…No she would be to slow…he only had…he looked up at the clock…it was eleven.  He had one hour to prevent the death of a friend.  

Harry bolted for his room as Vernon bellowed that he do just that.  Once there his dilemma hadn't lessened.  He needed a quick way to reach the Grangers or someone else.  The solution hit Harry fast.  He was an idiot, he decided, for not seeing it straight away.  Hermione had a telephone; he knew her number.  He ran down stairs ignoring the renewed screams of the Dursleys.  He rang the number…a busy signal, again…a busy signal…could they be out?  Were they on the phone?  Were they already dead and the phone off the hook or already destroyed?  

Harry recalled Godric's Hollow.  Harry shook himself it didn't really matter right now.  He needed to do something else and so rang the only other number he could think of, Ron's.

Busy signal…Harry looked down at the phone in his hand for a moment, was it broken?  He tried again without success.  Despair wrenched at Harry's innards.  What was he to do now?  He banged the phone handle hard against the wall

"Boy you stop that now!" Vernon yelled, approaching Harry menacingly, "You're going to get it!"

A part of Harry snapped at Vernon's interruption.

"Ahhhghhh!" Vernon screamed and Harry looked up in shock, distracted by a very loud thud.  He turned and saw Vernon picking himself up off the floor.  The wall behind him had a sizeable indent where he had hit it with quite some force.

"You're going to be expelled from that precious school of yours boy.  I know they can tell when you're doing unnaturalness…I haven't forgotten."

Harry realised that that was true…the ministry knew when he was performing magic and casting spells...if he kept doing some they'd come and investigate…if he used powerful spells perhaps they'd come sooner.  

Harry smiled and looked at Vernon, who went very pale and backed away tripping over his feet.  Once down, he kept moving until he was back up against the wall, right beneath the indent.  Harry paused for a moment before realising he was smiling rather evilly.  

Wondering idly to himself if he always did that as he was planning serious bouts of rule breaking, he rushed up to his room.  He grabbed his wand and started randomly stupefying parts of the wall.  It seemed like an eternity before anything happened and when it did, it was only Vernon coming up to his room.  He didn't get out the first syllable before Harry had turned and stupefied him.  Petunia's scream rang out shrilly down below.  Harry shook slightly, he was going to pay dearly for that lapse and, even though it had been immensely pleasurable, the consequences…he shuddered slightly…it was best to not to think about such things. 

A knock came at the front door.  Harry jumped, gasped and ran all at once.  He passed a white, shivering Petunia on the way to the door.  Opening it, he was greeted with two official looking wizards.

"Ministry of Magic officials," said the taller one.

"Improper Use of Magic Office," said the other.  Both held out some thing too briefly for Harry to catch what it was.  I.D., he supposed.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"Eh?"

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Harry repeated slowly "Quickly!  It's a matter of life and death.  There not much time left."

"I beg your pardon?" began the other.

"Out of the way!" someone behind them commanded.  They parted to reveal Mrs Figg…with a wand. 

"Where are they Harry?" she said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters, of course," she said impatiently. The officials jumped nervously at this and produced their wands as well.

"There aren't any here, are there?" Harry said getting quite confused.  What was Mrs Figg doing with a wand?  "Ah, Mrs Figg?"  Harry added.  He felt the question did need to be asked.

"You stupefied someone here."

"Ahh, umm, yes that was, umm, my uncle Vernon," Harry confessed guiltily "Sorry."

"What is going on here then?"  By her tone, Mrs Figg was rapidly losing any remaining patience.

"I um need to talk to Dumbledore…um…I had a premonition…a real one…my messenger…I think that's my owl, is going to be killed before midday and she's currently at my friend Hermione's place.  They've got to be warned.  Hurry please."

Mrs Figg took an uncertain step backwards with a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to get her mind around what Harry had just said.

"Couldn't you have just used…say a telephone?" Harry thought she sounded quite like Professor McGonagall.

"It didn't work…I need to speak-"

"Yes," Mrs Figg interrupted, reaching into her dress pocket for something.  "You have an invisibility cloak.  Go and get it," she said to Harry.  You two," she looked at the officials, "tend to the muggles in the house.  Move! All of you!" 

Harry not knowing quite what to do did as he was told and went to get his cloak.  It didn't take him all that long, but when he had returned a surprise awaited him.

"Professor!" Harry cried out and ran towards Dumbledore before noticing he was not alone,  "Hermione!"  Harry ran toward her instead, but stopped just before her. She kept her head low as he approached her.  "Hermione?" he asked uncertainly as she didn't move.  She'd been crying heavily. 

"Oh Harry!" she cried softly, as she looked up at him briefly before resuming her downcast gaze.  Harry followed her stare downward and saw she was holding something.  A black charred something with darkened burnt feathers that had once been white.  Snow-white, Harry realised, his head reeling.  It was Hedwig.  

Harry took a step backwards in disbelief.

"N-no!" He looked up into Hermione's eyes for some reassurance that this was not- could not be happening.  A strong reassuring hand grabbed Harry shoulder causing him to look at Dumbledore.  He looked grave and worried.  

"H-how…why…no.  Not Hedwig." 

It was only Dumbledore's reassuring touch that was preventing Harry from being sick right there on the spot.  Images of Cedric's lifeless stare filled his mind, tormenting him.  

Was he responsible for yet another death?

"It's not your fault Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, guessing Harry's thoughts.

Harry winced in pain as tears blurred his sight. "How?  Why?" 

"M-my home.  They burned my home down…Hedwig was found outside in the street...oh Harry they tried to-to-to…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What?"  Harry exclaimed, his grief for Hedwig momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, oh, Harry, they tried to kill us all," She moaned slightly and backed away from Harry.  Looking around a bit, she settled Hedwig's corpse onto the ground before launching herself at Harry, sobbing madly.  Harry felt uncomfortable as Hermione crushed his ribcage and showed no signs of letting up.  She continued for several minutes as Harry held on to her, hugging her back.  

He eventually found his voice again.  "I tried to warn you," he whispered into her ear.  "I tried to stop it."  Harry felt guilt once more, he had tried, but he'd failed…yet again.  Hermione seemed to take a while to grasp what he had said.

"What did you say?  You knew?" There was no accusation, just an edge of puzzlement in her distressed voice.  She gazed up at Dumbledore, who was talking intently to Mrs Figg.  He seemed to notice her stare and turned to face them.

"I feel it is necessary to discuss the events of today with both of you, if you're up for it." 

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.  Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Figg, "Arabella, talk to the Dursleys.  Try to get a better rendition of the premonition.  It could contain valuable information."  

Turning once more to Harry and Hermione he gestured towards the living room.  "Sit," he asked once they had followed him there.  Dumbledore conjured a nice comfortable leather chair for himself and sat facing them.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "please recount this mornings events."

"I was thirsty.  I came down for a drink.  I sat at the table and woke up, or something like that, with Dudley screaming at me.  He said, um, after we, ah, talked about" Harry felt a slightly uncomfortable blush developing, "He said that I had said that my messenger was going to die.  I thought that was Hedwig and consumed by darkness did not sound good and then I remembered Hedwig was going to Hermione's. I thought that the darkness that could not be named was Voldemort and that he was going to go around to Hermione's house," Harry shuddered slightly at the thought of Voldemort trying to kill his friends.  "I tried to warn them by phone but I couldn't get a hold of them…I tried to phone Ron but­" A very bad thought occurred to Harry.

"The Weasleys are fine as well, Harry," Dumbledore stated bringing relief to Harry.

"But why couldn't I get through?"

"That I do not know. I'm sure it will be answered later.  Now please continue."

"Er, where was I? Oh, yeah.  I started trying to summon Aurors by casting stupefy spells at the wall.  I thought that if I used a lot of magic someone would turn up, but I didn't expect Mrs Figg," Harry gave a slight reproving stare to Dumbledore.

"And your uncle Vernon?"  Dumbledore questioned with a twinkle in his eye.  Harry rued Dumbledore's swift avoidance as he felt a blush forming.

"He, er, interrupted," Harry tried to downplay what had happened.  He wondered briefly if that would suffice.

"So you stupefied him."  Dumbledore finished Harry's statement for him.  Harry winced.  It didn't sound good when put like that.

"You did _what!"_  Hissed Hermione accusingly.

"I had no…" Harry began in his defence, then he realised that he had no defence and hung his head low.

"I take it that it was not much later when the ministry officials and Arabella, Mrs Figg turned up?" questioned Dumbledore.  Harry nodded weakly wondering how much trouble he was going to be in.  It had seemed worth it at the time, in fact he hadn't even considered the cost to himself, but he did now.  He shuddered slightly as he wondered if it was enough for an expulsion.  Could he get - would there be detentions awaiting him at Hogwarts?

"Harry?" Harry looked up. "Good.  Now, Hermione, can you recount what happened to you?" 

Harry looked up at Hermione who was still giving him disapproving glares.  She composed herself slightly as if preparing for a lengthy speech.

"We were, that is my parents and I, were out shopping and were coming home when we had a flat tire just one block from home.  A kid had thrown tacks out in front of us and run off.  My father and I got out to change the tire while mother called the police to report the little b-, um, person who had been so, ah-bad," Hermione blushed slightly…what had she been going to say, wondered Harry.  It was rare for Hermione to even consider swearing.

"Then we heard an explosion.  We looked up and could see some smoke rising.  We heard a man screaming a lot and we went to investigate.  Dad thought it looked close to home and wanted to make sure the house was okay.  When we got to our street, we saw that it had been our house.  It was on fire and was already completely destroyed.  We called the fire service and then I made my parents hide…I thought it was odd that our house should be bombed and thought it might be the work of dark wizards.  Then, some wizard, an Auror I think, came over and gave Hedwig to me.  He said she'd attacked the Dark wizards who had been responsible but had been hit by them.  He said we should still hide until the area was secured.  More Aurors came, then you arrived, Professor and then my mother passed out.  I just had to bring Hedwig to you Harry.  So we came here."

"So where are your parents then?"  Harry asked.

"My mother felt woozy, I think it was too much for her.  She and Dad are being looked after by wizards at the ministry."

"Well­" at that moment, Dumbledore was interrupted by a small tawny owl that dropped a letter on his lap before flying away.  Dumbledore read the letter silently, his face getting decidedly gloomier as he muttered, "This explains much," to himself.  

He looked up at Harry and Hermione.  "It would seem that we have grossly underestimated Voldemort's ability to find people.  It appears he found out the location of your home Hermione and sent one or more Death Eaters to go there and kill you and your family."

"But­" began Hermione, "Wouldn't there have been a Dark Mark?  We didn't see one."

"It was there, but was quickly dismissed.  Aurors were on the scene very rapidly after they received an anonymous tip-off.  It appears that fortune, or perhaps, fate has been with us this time.  It could have been much worse."   

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" asked Hermione softly.

"You heard," stated Dumbledore sadly, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"O-oh." 

"Quite dead, they preferred to fight rather than surrender or flee.  Voldemort will not be pleased at the loss of who we believe was a favoured assassin."

"What happens now?" murmured Harry.

Dumbledore hung his head looking tired.  "You, Hermione, will stay with your parents at a secret location until school starts.  Other arrangements may then be made.  I'm uncertain as to what they might be at this time.  You, Harry will continue to stay here."

"What?"

"It is still the safest place for you Harry."  

Harry grimaced.  The Dursleys were not going to like that at all.  

"Arabella will remain and the Dursleys will be made to forget her true nature.  It's for the best Harry."  

Dumbledore's reassuring tone had no effect on Harry.  The remainder of the holidays were not going to be pleasant.

"How am I going to have contact with you all?  If I don't have Hedwig."

"Don't worry, Harry.  That will be taken care of." 

 The thought of a new owl did not sit well with Harry.  He'd had a perfectly wonderful owl in Hedwig…could another ever hope to compare?

*****

It hadn't been easy to convince the Dursleys to take Harry back.  They considered him a dangerous criminal and Sirius' name had been brought up repeatedly by Vernon, much to Harry's embarrassment.  

Eventually Dumbledore had somehow managed the impossible and Harry had been taken back.  The only contact they had with him now, however, was to place a small amount of barely edible food outside his door twice daily.  

Still Harry didn't feel too bad, as Dumbledore had provided him with a wonderful means of communication with him.  Enchanted crystal balls that worked in pairs. Upon activation each person saw the other in his or her orb. Communication was instant and private. The only draw back Harry could find was that the balls only worked in specific pairs for security reasons and were apparently very expensive so he wasn't going to be allowed to keep his orb for long.

Harry had been forced to use Pig to communicate with both Ron and Hermione (The Grangers were staying with the Weasleys until other more permanent arrangements were made.) and he could only reply to letters from Sirius using the various birds that arrived with mail from him.  This seemed very unsatisfactory to Harry, but he was rather powerless to change it. 

His hopes of using the telephone had been dashed as the Dursleys had forbidden him from ever touching it again. They had had to get a new one as Harry had broken the last when he had hit the wall with it. Then he'd been informed that the Weasleys phone was in pieces anyway as Mr Weasley was investigating how it worked. He supposed that was why he hadn't been able to get though when he had wanted to. The idea, provided by Ron, of mail ordering a new owl was distasteful to Harry. Still he couldn't wait to pick out a new owl from the pet store when he went to go get his new school supplies. He didn't think he could bear to get one that looked anything like Hedwig. That would be too painful but he supposed he could live with any other one.  Then again it was looking quite possible that he wouldn't be allowed to go shopping because of the risks involved.  Harry tried to steer his mind from such bleak thoughts. 

*****

Tomorrow was Harry's birthday and he was looking forward to Pig's arrival the next morning. This meant letters from his two best friends and, he smiled, more importantly, it meant presents and cake. His stomach rumbled at the thought.  The Dursleys weren't feeding him enough and cake sounded divine.  

Harry tried to ignore his complaining belly as he went back to reading his monster book.  It had become a surrogate pet and companion in the absence of Hedwig.  It wasn't much of a pet, but Harry had somehow tamed it a little in a remarkably short amount of time.  He guessed that most people left their copies tied up at the bottom of dark trunks and then wondered why they were so vicious.  His now acted like a small unruly dog and even seemed to enjoy playing fetch with him.  Harry grimaced.  It surely wasn't normal to have such a thing with a book…even Hermione would think it strange.  He was going insane, he decided in disgust and, putting Snapper (his name for the book) on the bedside table, he tried to get some sleep.  He wasn't helped by Snapper quickly diving off the table to scuttle about in the shadows but sleep eventually came to him as he thought idly, tomorrow would be better.


	2. The Unnaturalness of Petunia

Chapter 2 The Unnaturalness of Petunia 

An incessant noisy tapping caused Harry to wake with a start.  It took a few moments for him to work out where the noise was actually coming from but when he did, he ran to the window.  Food and presents and, Harry conceded to himself, letters from his friends.  But, with food and presents, Harry thought as he rubbed his hands together with glee and started to drool a little.

"Hi Pig," Harry muttered as he grabbed Pig and removed the rather small package.  It didn't look big enough to eat, Harry thought suspiciously, as he put it aside to deal with the other owls present.  They dropped several large packages on his bed before fluttering onto his desk to drink the water he had put there.  The other packages looked more substantial.  They could contain cakes, Harry thought, as his hunger finally got the better of him and he grabbed the nearest package.  He ripped it open to find it contained several large piping hot mince pies and several dozen small pasties.  Pumpkin he discovered as he stuffed a couple into his mouth before proceeding to gorge himself; the owls and other presents momentarily forgotten.  

Three pies and several dozen pasties later Harry felt fuller and his attention was drawn to the attached letter.  He opened and read it.  The present was from the Weasleys as he had expected.  Mrs Weasleys cooking was spectacular.  He stuffed another pastie into his mouth and turned to the owls.  "Sworry, bit hungry," he managed through his mouthful of food.  The owls seemed to understand and remained silent as he looked at the remaining presents.  He grabbed them and tore them open pausing only briefly reading the accompanying letters.

 He received rock cakes from Hagrid as well as a large thick collar and leash that had him wondering just what awaited him in Care of Magical Creatures.  From Hermione he received a spell book, _Sneaky Spells and Cunning Curses by Sylvester Wiley_, and perhaps more importantly a framed photo of Hedwig.  The photo was muggle and therefore stationary but it was priceless.  Harry didn't know or care how Hermione had acquired it and he clasped it to his chest letting his tears flow.  After couple of moments, he placed it on his desk.

"My owl Hedwig…she d-died," he said quietly to the other owls.  They hung they're heads low and even Pig stopped twittering for a moment although he kept flying around the bedroom.  Harry sat down and resumed opening presents.  

From the Grangers he received a very large supply of sugar free candy with a letter containing a tearful thank you for his attempts to prevent what had occurred and condolences for his loss of Hedwig.  Sirius's present was a wrist holster for his wand and the pocketknife he had previously given him.  Harry put it on and was pleased with the fit and feel of it.  Also included were a very large chocolate birthday cake, two dozen large bottles of butterbeer and a huge basket of tropical fruit, some of which Harry had never before seen.  It seemed Sirius had used one or more charms to fit so much in.  The next was from Ron; a cake, a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a Quidditch magazine; _Quidditch Monthly issue 3672_.  

Harry paused, if that was Rons gift then…he grabbed the small package Pig had delivered.  It was from Ginny; a small box of handmade chocolates and a photo of Ginny performing several stunts on her (or one of her brothers) broomsticks.  She looked like she was very good on a broom and Harry remembered there were some vacancies on the Quidditch team.  He decided he'd have a word with both her and the team.  It would be nice if Ginny was on the team although Harry couldn't say why…probably because she was Ron's sister. Yes, that was it Harry decided.  

He read her letter again in its entirety with increased interest.  The broomstick was hers, a Nimbus 2000 like Harry's first one, given to her by the twins who had claimed it had been given to them by Mr Bagman in lieu of money for the bet they had laid in the Quidditch world cup. They'd then given it to Ginny, as she didn't have a broom. The letter explained that both she and her parents had serious doubts about the twins explanation but also stated that after much thought she had decided to keep the broom anyway.  Harry smiled, he knew better but hoped the twins weren't wasting all the money he'd given them for starting their joke shop.  Harry's smile lessened after he read on.  It appeared that the twins had gotten into trouble after Mrs Weasley had found out about their gambling and had then tried to contact Mr Bagman.  Ginny didn't know what had happened afterward but the twins had gotten into a lot more trouble with both Mr and Mrs Weasley and Harry's name had come up more than once.  Harry winced and felt quite ill.  It sounded like Mr and Mrs Weasley had found out about Harry's gift of 1000 galleons and weren't happy.  Well he supposed, as he tried to make himself feel better, he'd face that when he met them…later on.  It didn't make much sense to worry about it now.   

The next present consisted of three identical spherical packages which all felt oddly heavy.  Crystal balls, Harry guessed by the size and weight.  He opened them to find he was right and wrong.  They weren't just ordinary crystal balls but a set of communications balls (or orbs as the attached letter referred to them).  Very mysteriously, no indication was given as to whom they were from.  It merely said that the set of orbs were a small gesture of condolence for their failure to prevent Hedwigs' death.  This struck Harry as very odd and he reread the letter carefully.  It said that they could only be used two at a time and would not work with any other orbs.  Harry was rendered utterly speechless.  He knew that the orbs were hideously expensive and exceptionally rare.  He remembered Hermione's shocked response to Harry receiving one from Dumbledore.  That had just been a loan, they were so valuable, and would have to be returned eventually but these were his.  She had recognised their value and told Harry to be very careful with his one.  He had asked her to look into his acquiring a set of them and a reluctant Hermione had replied with a typically large amount of information on them.  They were hideously expensive (so much so that he had changed his mind as to owning one) as they were imbued with very strong security charms.  Only three people could make them and only one was considered to make them properly. 

 Harry nervously picked one of the orbs up.  "Who made you?" he queried.  Immediately a small symbol appeared in orb; the makers sign.  Harry almost dropped the orb.  It was the best kind.  Ron was going to be sick when he learned Harry had a three piece set.  Harry breathed in and out a few times.  This was an amazing gift.  He could give one to Sirius and one to Ron (and therefore Hermione) and have instant secure communication with all of the people that mattered to him in this world.  He rewrapped two of the orbs and set them aside as his mind was abuzz with just who could have sent them to him.  Dumbledore was an obvious choice but that did not make much sense.  Eventually after much deliberation, Harry couldn't think of anyone who might have given him the orbs.  He shrugged and went back to the presents.  

There were cards from Mrs Figg, Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour (Harry would have to tell Ron) and Remus Lupin who had attached a galleon to his card.  There was only one present left, a large drab cardboard box with no letter.  Harry guessed that it could be within the box and so opened it.

It instantly exploded and covered Harry and the room in a deluge of stars as what seemed to be several Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks were let off.  Pandemonium ensued as the owls panicked and flew into the air flying about the rather confined space of Harry's room.  Several eventually left through the still open window.  It was several minutes before calm was restored.  Fred and George, Harry thought, disgusted with himself.  He should have guessed.  Rather reluctantly, he looked at what contents remained.  Several smaller parcels were covered with a letter from the twins.  It said the present was a sampler for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  Harry grimaced.  He wasn't about to even touch anything more in the package and he carefully replaced the lid and then gently placed the package in a corner of his room.  Away from him but where he could keep an eye on it.  Harry looked up at the owls and figured those that remained had all been instructed to wait for a letter from him.  He decided he couldn't expect all of them to remain for long and so he set about writing back to his friends.  

Several hours later, he had only Rons and Ginnys to go.  Harry didn't really know what to write to Ginny as her present had been decidedly more intimate than the others.  For that reason, Harry decided to tackle Rons letter first.  Harry grabbed the magazine Ron had given him.  It was a strange present, Harry thought, but he supposed there was an article within it Ron thought he would like.  The cover gave little away but Harry soon realised what Ron was on about.  Over half the issue was dedicated to a single article with the title '_The Future of Quidditch'_.  Harry quickly saw that he had received much more than a passing mention.  Ten whole pages were dedicated to him with many photos including one of him dodging the Hungarian Horntail and acquiring the golden egg.  He was amazed that an international magazine rated him so very highly and went so far as to make comparisons with Krum and several other well-known international players.  Harry couldn't resist reading the entire section several times over as well as large portions of the rest of the article. 

He was only persuaded to stop by the impatient hooting of a large horned owl.  One that had, much to Harry's surprise, turned out to be the new Weasley family owl Fidget.  Errol had apparently been considered too old to manage large parcels anymore and was now limited to light weight short distance mail delivery.  Harry quickly finished a letter to Ron extolling the immense pleasure he'd received from Ron gift and sent Fidget on his way.  That left Ginny's letter and, Harry noted with a smile, a finally exhausted Pig who was twittering very quietly while lying on his bed.  Harry decided to keep the letter short.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thankyou for your gifts.  The chocolate was delicious.  You are a very talented cook (or chocolate maker).  The photo shows that you have a lot of skill on a broomstick and I remember that there are several spots on the squad.  I definitely think you should consider playing for Gryffindor.  I would like you on the team. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry_

Harry called out to Pig who instantly fluttered excitedly about the room and forced Harry to catch him out of the air.  Soon enough though Pig was sent on his way and Harry was left alone once more.  Well alone except for Snapper, Harry noted, as he saw it rip up some of the wrapping paper on the floor to create an even bigger mess than there had been.  Harry grimaced, but decided he'd clean his room later.  He moved his presents from his bed to his desk and lay down to read Quidditch Monthly.  He wondered if he could get a subscription for himself and decided to ask Sirius about that.  He imagined Ron didn't have a subscription so he wouldn't be able to borrow issues from him, and the possibility of missing any more issues was too appalling for Harry to contemplate.  He remained there for the rest of the day eventually falling asleep with his head jammed between the pages of the magazine.  It had been a very satisfying birthday.

************

"Harry wake up now."

These words roused Harry several days later.  Harry paused half-asleep.  The speaker had sounded like Petunia but that made no sense as she wasn't talking to him and almost never referred to him by his name.  Harry had almost convinced himself that he'd been dreaming when Petunia called him again.

"Coming," Harry muttered softly as he got out of bed.

"Harry.  Now, please," Petunia called out.

Harry jumped in fright and made a grab for his wand.  That had terrified him.  His aunt would never ever be so polite to him.  It was inconceivable.  A million very bad possibilities crossed Harry's mind.  He settled on a performing a brief investigation and dressed quickly prior to heading downstairs wand first.

"Harry can you please come arhhh­" Petunia halted and gasped as Harry entered the kitchen with his wand out.  "What are you doing with that thing," she added in a scathing whisper that gave Harry immense relief.  However, he still wasn't sure of what was going on.  He could see that Vernon and Dudley had seen the wand and were now quickly backing away.

"What's wrong?"  Harry asked.

"You've got that thing out," Petunia accused in a whisper.

"What's wrong down here?  You're never that polite to me normally," Harry continued.  It took the Dursleys several moments to grasp what Harry has said.  Vernon gave a nervous twitter that may have otherwise been a full belly laugh while Dudley merely whimpered.

"Nothing is wrong.  Now put that evil thing away," said Petunia and she continued to whisper, "I will not have more neighbours leaving because of your presence. The last lot left because they thought you were criminally insane.  Now I can't possibly tell the new neighbours the truth about you."

"What truth," asked Harry and then instantly regretted it as Vernon pounded his fists together menacingly and Petunia looked equally offended.

"That you attend St. Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.  If they heard that then they might leave and then what would the other neighbours think?" She twitched and quickly gazed out the window obviously checking for eavesdroppers. She looked back at Harry with a crazed expression upon her face.  "So you," she said, pointing a bony finger at Harry, "will pretend to be normal instead of what ever you are."  She sneered and continued, "You will simply have to pretend that you are going to Smeltings." She wrinkled her nose up as if wondering if someone as obviously unpleasant as Harry could possibly be considered Smeltings material.

Harry blinked and considered pinching himself. Petunia had flipped.   Had he not come to expect a certain amount of strangeness from the Dursleys he might have been concerned. However, given the past treatment inflicted upon him by them he wasn't moved at all. Petunia appeared to pick up on his complacency and moved forward until she was very close to Harry.  

 "I will not have any of the neighbours thinking that unnaturalness is occurring anywhere near this house, especially the new neighbours.  I'm just thankful that blasted owl isn't around anymore.  They might have seen the mangy thing and thought us _strange_."  She said strange as if that was the worst thing someone could possibly be but Harry wasn't listening to her anymore.  While her insanity didn't perturb him he wasn't about to endure his heroic owl being maligned. Harry decided that if she criticised Hedwig again he'd turn her into an owl.  It couldn't be that hard he supposed and he didn't care if he screwed it up. 

"Now there you are Harry, can you please be a dear and clean up the front garden.  The lawn could also do with a mowing," she said in an unnervingly loud cheerful voice that caused Harry to take an involuntary step backwards as it sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh…okay," stuttered Harry more than a little perturbed.  It was only as he backed out of the kitchen that he realised what was going on.  Petunias perfect little world of complete and utter normalcy had been put in mortal danger.  This was her response.  It reminded Harry of Vernon's insanity in trying to avoid Harry's letter in his first year.  He realised then that the Dursleys were all basically insane.  "I'll go and get into some old clothes then and make a start on the garden," he called out in what he hoped was a winning tone before he bolted for the safety of his bedroom.

He immediately went to his crystal orb communicator but Dumbledore appeared to be away from his.  He then tried Rons repeatedly.  After a while, it was answered by a very groggy Ron who groaned about Harry abusing the orbs by using them before lunchtime.  Harry didn't care much about Rons lost sleep and told an increasingly amused Ron about his deranged aunt.  Eventually Ron composed himself enough to assure Harry that he would look into whether something magical was going on with Petunia.  He would ask his father about it.  He then told Harry to enjoy a new and improved Petunia in the meantime.  Harry hoped Ron had received his scathing look before Ron had thrown something over his orb and ended the conversation.  He'd probably gone straight back to sleep Harry thought darkly but he couldn't do much about that at that moment.  He didn't want a cheerful Petunia to come up to get him.

***

Later that night Ron replied with news that there was no magical reason for his aunt's behaviour that could be detected from their end.  The general consensus of all those Ron had informed was that Petunia was just acting strangely in response to a lot of stress.  That left Harry with a very frightening aunt and no way to make things better.

************

Several days later Harry wondered how he'd made it so far.  He'd been forced to clean up the entire garden and, worse still, had endured meals with the Dursleys and family time (He shuddered).  He couldn't believe Vernon was tolerating the new reality while Dudley also seemed to be taking the situation entirely to well.  Both were civil to Harry at all times and his life had turned into a never-ending very perverse nightmare.

It was, as fate would have it, a very nice day.  One Harry might have otherwise have enjoyed, but Petunia had seen to that by waking him very early and _asking_ him to mow the lawns.

Harry pushed the mower about the small lawn at the rear, taking nervous pleasure from the brief respite from the unnaturalness of Petunia, as he had come to call it.  He wasn't taking it very well he thought to himself.  It was more than could be reasonably expected of him to withstand and he lived in apprehension of the day when he would snap and do something to her that would get him into a lot of trouble.  The Dursleys were turning him insane by acting insane.  The irony of the situation was cold comfort as he continued to push the mower around and look forward more than ever to the day he could escape back to the sanctuary of Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," a girls voice called out. 

Harry jumped causing the girl to laugh.

"Could you tell me how much longer you are going to be using that thing?"

Harry turned to see a very attractive girl of about his own age looking over the fence.  This was his new neighbour?

"Ah­" Harry struggled as he found, much to his chagrin, that his voice had deserted him and so he just stood there stupidly.  The smile on the girls face grew.

"So how long is that?"

 Harry blushed and looked around at the small garden.  There was not much left to do.  "Not to long," he uttered much to his dismay.  He surely wasn't this bad with strangers normally.  He shook his head trying to muster some semblance of dignity and control.  "I've only got a small bit left to do," he said with a small sense of relief.  It still sounded brainless to him but it was better than his previous attempt.

"That's nice.  I was enjoying a pleasant quiet day until you started that thing up," the girl said and then abruptly ducked down out of sight.

_Great_ _that went well_ Harry thought.  All he could hope was that the girl hadn't gone away thinking he and therefore the Dursleys were a bit odd.  He'd never hear the end of it if Petunia…Harry looked up at the house and winced.  Petunia was coming towards him with an expression of hatred on her face.

"So Harry dear did I just see you talking to our lovely new neighbours?  I just hope you remembered to forward an invitation to tea and biscuits.  That would be a delightful way to get to now each other."

Harry felt sick.  Petunia had made an art form out of talking serenely and pleasantly while simultaneously giving Harry an expression of absolute loathing and disgust.

"No ah Aunt Petunia.  I'm sorry I forgot," Harry muttered weakly, getting a hateful look from Petunia.  Harry took that as a sign to remain quiet.  He hurriedly finished the lawn and bolted for the safety of his room.

Before he had made four steps the girls voice called out, "Have you finished now?"

Harry turned around to see the girl was back peering over the wall.

"Ah yes umm bye," Harry said quickly as he saw Petunia move from where she had been pretending to tend to some rose plants. 

"Hello there," Petunia said cheerily causing Harry to suppress a gag reflex.  "We haven't met yet.  I'm Petunia and this is my nephew Harry."  Harry reeled at Petunia actually stating their relationship.  He shuddered as he continued to look on in horror.  "I'm sorry that we haven't had an opportunity to meet before but I think I'll take this opportunity to offer an invitation to tea over here.  Perhaps you could forward that to your mother."

"My mother doesn't live here," the girl stated, her face clouding over.  

Harry suppressed a smirk at Petunia's wonderful tact.

"Well then your you and father of course," Petunia recovered.  If she was shocked at the girl's revelation, she hid it very well. 

"I'm sure my father would be delighted to come over, if you'd just tell me when I'll ask."

"Well," Petunia looked at her watch, "it's almost lunch time so why not make it lunch."

"Wait a sec while I go and tell my father." She disappeared for a minute before returning.  "My father says yes so we'll be seeing you in oh say ten minutes…if that's enough time."

"Of course it is," Petunia said confidently waving goodbye to the girl as she ducked back down again.  Nothing good could come from this Harry thought as he wished mobility would return to his legs.  He needed to flee before he was roped into Petunias madness once more.  "Harry there you are," his aunt said in nauseatingly sweet dulcet tone as Harry felt sick to the pit of his stomach, "come inside and we'll get started on preparing an absolutely delicious lunch for our new friends." 

Shuddering, Harry preceded his aunt to the kitchen.  Once there Petunia turned on him.

"Don't you even consider doing anything funny during this lunch or mention anything…anything," she whispered in a deadly serious tone.  "No unnaturalness or you will regret it.  And you are to make Dudley look good. Now go and get changed into something presentable while I go and get Vernon and Dudley."

Harry went to his room wondering how anyone could make Dudley look good when it hit him why she had asked that.  It was too funny to contemplate, Petunia the matchmaker.  Harry felt instant sympathy for the girl.  He paused, he didn't even know her name.  Still he supposed no one deserved to not be subjected to the Dursleys.  

************

Harry changed into his best muggle clothes that really weren't all that good he supposed.  Still they were presentable, and Harry didn't care if he looked bad.  He could always say he was trying to make Dudley look good.  He then sat on his bed wondering if he didn't come out would Petunia make an excuse for him and he wouldn't have to go downstairs.  His hopes were soon dashed by Petunia knocking on the door.  Groaning Harry got up and opened the door to come out.  Petunia still stood there.

"Just making sure you decided to come and seeing if you're presenta­" Petunia stopped mid-word as she looked over Harry's shoulder into his room.  "Are they…where did you…I don't want to know but where did you?"  Petunia muttered, as she was transfixed on something in the room.  Harry looked back inside.  He couldn't see anything out if the ordinary though he did note he'd left the orbs uncovered and some of Sirius's fruit lay on the desk from when Harry had been eating and talking to his friends.  Petunia brushed past Harry into the room.

"Hey what are you doing," Harry protested.  Petunia in his bedroom was just wrong.  "This is my room get out."

Petunia ignored him, went to the desk, and picked up the fruit.  "Where did you get these from?" she asked in a pointed tone.

"They're from Sirius and leave them alone or I'll tell him you took them."  This got Petunias attention and she looked at Harry apparently deciding something.  Eventually she spoke.  

"I think it's about time you paid for yourself boy," she said, forgetting for a moment to speak in a loving tone.

"They're joke fruit…like the toffees," Harry implored, thinking to himself that that was a brilliant story she was bound to buy.  Petunia almost dropped the fruit in shock and regarded them suspiciously until she looked down on the ground.  She looked up accusingly and, grabbing all of the fruit she could, walked out of the room.  "That's theft" Harry called after her, feeling outraged at Petunias actions.  How did she know he was lying?  Harry looked down at the floor and felt disgusted with himself.  He hadn't cleaned up the peels of the other fruits he eaten.  He was definitely going to tell Sirius about this but later he thought.  First, he had to reclaim his fruit.  With that plan in mind, Harry went downstairs.

***

Harry found everyone in the living room.  He saw a stranger who immediately introduced himself as Damon Stranger and his daughter Angela.  They were the new next-door neighbours.  Harry took a seat and fixed his gaze on his stolen fruit.  They had been put in a bowl on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Mmmm star apples," Angela stated, "I didn't know you could get these here… they must be hideously expensive…makes me think of home.'

"Where's that then?" Vernon asked gruffly receiving a reproving glance from Petunia.

"South America, Just moved here for business reasons," Mr Stranger said as he too grabbed one of Harry's fruits and proceeded to eat it.  "You'll have to tell me where you got these from Petunia.  I really miss the food from home."

Harry looked up at Petunia.  Explain that one thief, he thought.

"Oh well they were just a change for a special treat.  I picked them up at the local supermarket.  I'd never seen them before and decided to be adventurous."  Petunia said without any hint she that was a liar and a thief.  Harry grabbed back one of his fruits.  He couldn't see how he could get them all back but he supposed he could manage one or two.  He slowly peeled it averting his gaze from everyone else.  He had no desire to chat with the new neighbours no matter how pretty they were. 

"So what do you do for a living?" Stranger asked Vernon and Petunia.

"I'm manager of a drill bit company," Vernon said pompously as if this was an impressive job.  Petunia said something about housekeeping and looking after her Dudley who Harry noted had become transfixed on Angela.  Angela, Harry noted with smug satisfaction, didn't seem have even noticed Dudley's existence. 

"And you?"  asked Petunia.

"All sorts really.  However, if you had to put a name on it…Antiquities I suppose.  I do some archaeology and similar stuff.  I also dabble in a few arts.  The market for both however is decidedly selective and has recently become unsettled.  These things come in cycles, but I am confident the market will pick up soon.  That is why I decided to move here.  I felt a need to be on hand and try to raise some more interest in what I have to offer."  Mr Stranger gave what looked, for a split second, like a condescending smirk of superiority before a calm smile dominated his features.

"That sounds really interesting," said Vernon sounding like he was out of his depth and knew it.

"I brought you something," Mr Stranger reached down beside his chair and produced a large wooden mask.  "It's a very old relic of a long dead tribe from the depths of the Amazon Jungle.  It's supposedly imbued with magical powers and will give the wearer magnificent strength and virility although all it's ever done for me is make me look rather silly."  Harry was the only one present who laughed.  Petunia had gone quite still at the mention of magical powers and Vernon was apparently sulking over being shown up.  Dudley was still speechless, looking at Angela who looked very bored.  The mask however fascinated Harry.  It was impossible, he thought, that the mask was actually magical, as ministry officials wouldn't allow a muggle to possess such things.  Still it was far more interesting that anything the Dursleys currently had. 

"Can I try it on," Harry asked

"Sure." 

Both ignored Petunia's pained expression and Harry put the mask on.  It was large and didn't seem to fit him very well.  He had poor vision through the eyeholes but he could see Angela looking at him with what looked like mirth in her eyes.  Harry took the mask off.

"Why don't you try it on," he asked Angela.

"Not a chance."

"Traditionally it should be hung up above the fire pit, so I suppose it would be okay up on the mantle piece over there," Mr Stranger said as he pointed above the fireplace.

"Right Harry, please take the delightful gift and place it as suggested by our guest," Petunia said calmly.  It appeared she had composed herself once more.  Harry grabbed the mask and placed it in the centre of the mantelpiece covering a photo of Dudley.  It was already proving to be good gift Harry thought to himself.  He sat down once again and soon became bored as Vernon and Mr Stranger started talking about local schools and other such things.  It eventually became too much for Harry to take and he excused himself.  No one objected to his leaving so he rushed (grabbing another fruit in the process) back up to his room.  He was halfway up the stairs when he realised Angela was behind him.

"Those lot will be boring each other silly for hours… do you have anything fun to do?"

"What?"  Harry asked with only a slight edge of panic present in his voice.

"Can I come up to your room?  Hang out while the adults chat."

"Er okay…just a sec I'll go and umm…"  Harry bolted up the stairs to his room.  What did he do now?  Could he just refuse her?  Harry felt trapped.  He opened the door and went into the mess that was his bedroom.  There were several rather unusual items out and Snapper was loose under his bed.  How was he going to clean it in time? 

"Do you have indoor storms over here?"

Harry jumped.  He turned to see Angela was biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing.  He felt a blush forming.  

"Ah it's a little bit messy."

"I spy wrapping paper.  Had a birthday recently."

Harry swore furiously in his mind.  The wrapping paper was magical and had moving images on it.  

"Ah hmm let me just clean up a bit first."  He said praying for a miracle or at least some interruption.  Of all people, Dudley came to the rescue.

"Do you want to play on my computer…it really good…and I've got lots of other toys and stuff."

"What?"  Angela asked as if slightly confused.

"Come I'll show you."  With that, Dudley grabbed Angela and dragged her off.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and quickly set about cleaning his room.  He put everything even remotely magical under his bed or into the space under the loose floorboard.  Snapper wasn't at all pleased at having the belt placed on him once more and Harry suffered a rather painful paper cut before he managed to stuff the book into a drawer.  

Ready to have Angela enter his room, Harry went to get her only to find his door was locked.  Harry backed off a bit before trying the door again.  It was definitely locked.  Petunia, he decided, had locked him up as he had served his purpose and was now in the way of Dudley and Angela becoming friends.  Harry felt sick and angry.  How dare she…how could she…she wasn't getting away with it, Harry decided and he went for his knife.  The door was no barrier for him and he quietly snuck out of his bedroom, locking the door after him.  He crept along the passage to Dudley's room and peeked in.  Dudley was there but Angela was nowhere to be seen.  Harry looked about, he could still hear the Dursleys and Mr Stranger talking downstairs, but not Angela's voice…where was she?  He decided he wouldn't irritate (or frighten) Dudley by asking him anything and proceeded down the stairs being careful to not be seen by the Dursleys.  It was not very hard as they now seemed to be entranced by Mr Stranger regaling them with what, from the little Harry could hear, was a story about a Shaman and a small tribe.  Harry ducked into the other rooms and looked about.  He couldn't see her anywhere and with a snort of disgust went back to his room.

************

Harry was busy in his room reading Quidditch Monthly while still smarting from missing talking to Angela the previous day when someone knocked noisily on his door. 

"Wake up."  Petunia didn't sound as annoyingly pleasant as she recently had.  Harry groaned into his blanket beneath him.  He didn't want or need anymore of his aunts insanity.  "Come on lazy bones," Petunia said with her voice becoming more saccharine as she increased her volume.  Harry shuddered and roused himself into a sitting position.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful.  _You silly insane bitch_ he continued in his mind.  He walked over to the door and opened it.

"We are going out…you are coming with us."  Her voice sounded as if there was no possibility of compromise.

"What?  Now?  Do I have to?"  Harry tried to get out of it anyway.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself…what would the neighbours think," Petunias voice had dropped into her typical scathing whisper tone.

"You are going whether you like it or not and you are not to touch or say anything during the entire trip.  We are going to get Dudley's new clothes and stationary for his year at Smelting.  Now go and get changed into your best clothes and NO unnaturalness," she continued in her whisper.  "We'll be leaving in a few moments Harry…better hurry up," Petunia added in her loud cheerful tone.

Harry backed off into his bedroom rubbing his ears.  He closed the door and proceeded to change.  She really was insane if she thought that the neighbours cared about what she had to say this early in the morning.  The last item Harry put on only after much deliberation with himself.  Eventually he decided that going out of the house was dangerous, especially given what had happened to the Grangers.  The holster felt reassuringly comfortable on his wrist and his long sleeve hid it very well.  The Dursleys would never know.

************

The shopping centre was huge, Harry thought, and perhaps he would actually be allowed inside it.  He had never been allowed to visit one before as the Dursleys usually left him behind when they made their outings.  They parked far from the entrance and got out.  Harry looked about expectantly.  Petunia was surely not going to let him go with out one final threat.

"Don't do anything," she muttered as she Vernon and Dudley walked towards the entrance.  Harry followed slightly behind. 

The centre was a revelation for Harry being much larger than anything he had expected and it was full of muggles.  Harry looked about nervously and quickly decided to keep very close to the Dursleys.  Should they become parted he doubted they would be eager to have a reunion and might just leave him behind.  Harry looked about at the stores they were passing.  They all seemed to be rather interesting, as were the people. In fact, several teenagers Harry guessed were about his age were milling about outside an amusement arcade.  They looked up at Harry and one pointed towards him.  He decided that they couldn't be pointing at him as they didn't know him and he surely didn't look that strange. Harry checked his clothing. It was basic muggle fare.  Harry hung his head a bit lower as he trudged along behind his aunt who was now heading towards a tailor. 

"Harry?"  Harry looked up with a start at the sound of his name; first at his aunt and then behind him where the voice had come from.  Several girls stood in a ring behind him.

"Huh?"

"Harry," the middle one spoke in a familiar voice.

"Do I know you?"

She laughed lightly getting giggles from those about her.

"It's me Angela…your next-door neighbour." 

"Angela," Harry exclaimed taken back.  She looked different somehow.  "You ah look er different from before."

"Do you want to hang out?" she asked tentatively getting more giggles from those with her.  Harry took a step backwards. 

"Er…what do you mean…and I'm ah supposed to keep close to the Dur...my aunt"

"Who?"  She remarked with a smirk as she looked over Harry's shoulder.  Harry turned with a feeling of hopelessness.  The Dursleys were nowhere to be seen. 

"Where?  What?"

"Don't worry," giggled Angela, "my dad accosted them and took them away for some coffee or something.  Come with us…play a few games at the arcade and stuff."

The other girls about her giggled some more and Harry found himself being dragged along after them as they moved off towards the arcade.  Much to his surprise, he found that he enjoyed the games and the company of the girls.  It felt nice to be around normal people for a change and it turned out that Harry was rather good at the muggle arcade games.  Only Angela seemed to be able to beat him and the fun gaming quickly deteriorated into an all out contest.  In the end Angela had many more victories than Harry, something the other girls were quick to point out.  Finally, Mr Stranger arrived with no Dursleys in tow.

"Come with me Angela and you too Harry, if you like.  Your family is still busy acquiring clothing _suitable_ for your cousin," he said with a decidedly amused gleam in his eyes. 

Harry tried hard to suppress a smile as he followed them off to a large camera store.  They went right to the rear and Harry saw what they were there for.  The rear section of the store was dedicated to telescopes, some quite large and sophisticated.

"I said I was going to get you a new one Angela so here we are.  Now pick one," Mr Stranger said matter-of-factly before moving off.  Angela instantly latched onto a very large and terribly expensive reflecting telescope.  Harry felt some sense of jealousy enter him as he watched Mr Stranger return with a store person and arrange the purchase of the telescope with as many of the optional extras as the store could provide.  The telescope, although muggle, looked very much nicer than his own one and Angela beamed a very large smile while Harry did his best to remain quiet.  He supposed that the telescope was more powerful than his own and idly wondered if one could be charmed so that it could be a complete replacement for his one.  Harry shook himself and followed Angela out of the store.  She was still positively beaming.

"Father has been saying he was going to get me a new one for a long time," she gushed to Harry. 

He tried to smile and said, "It looked nice."

"It's far more powerful than my last one and I just love using them to, er, look at the stars," she finished rather lamely, as if it wasn't the first thing she was going to say.  She lowered he head slightly and seemed to reprove herself for a moment before she regained her beaming smile.  The two of them went back to the amusement arcade and the other girls who had been joined by some boys.  Harry instantly developed a rapport with them all and some of them recognised him from primary school. They all had quite a lot of fun until the Dursleys turned up.

"Why there you are Harry," Petunia said in a pleasant voice that didn't fool Harry.  She was not happy at all, probably because he was having fun. 

"Come on boy," Vernon said harshly drawing a quick glance from Petunia.  Dudley stood agape at Harry.  This puzzled Harry for a moment before he realised he was surrounded attractive girls including Angela whom Dudley had previously been entranced with.  Harry shook himself as he realised he hadn't really noticed.  He was sure he was supposed to have but didn't know why he hadn't.  He shrugged off the intruding image of Hermione.

He made his apologies to his new friends and moved off after the Dursleys; his mind full of the inevitable rant his aunt would give him when they got home.

As it was, she didn't wait until then, opening up on him as soon as they got into the car.

"How dare you leave us in the store.  We told you to stay with us and you run off and make Dudley look bad in front of our kind.  What were you doing with those people?"

Harry took a moment to digest the injustice contained within his aunt's accusation.

 "I didn't do anything.  I was asked by Angela to go with her and I did nothing wrong"

"And why didn't you ask poor Dudley to go with you?"

"But­" Harry began in protest, as Dudley had been otherwise preoccupied at the time.

"Don't you argue with your aunt, boy.  We had that school master of yours promise us that you'd behave and now I have a mind to inform him that you obviously can't be expected to do so," Vernon said, finally finding a topic he felt comfortable enough with to become involved in.

Harry remained quiet for the remainder of the trip home and went straight to his room even as Vernon was ordering him to go there.

All in all it had been a pleasant outing and one that Harry decided he was not going to forget in a hurry. He ignored the little voice at the back of his head that said it was one he would not be repeating anytime soon.  After all, Petunia couldn't just leave him home alone while they went out. What would the neighbours think?

****

It was several days later when his afternoon of relaxation was interrupted as he was ordered to the front door by an irate Vernon.  Mr Stranger had apparently requested his help for the rest of the afternoon.  Vernon and Petunia seemed torn between outrage at Harry being asked for by anyone and the prospect of a Harry free afternoon.  In the end, Harry was allowed to go for as long as required.  The unspoken suggestion being that Harry stay as long as possible. 

Scowling slightly, Harry proceeded to the Strangers home.  He knocked on the door and after a time was met by a rather distracted Mr Stranger.

"Come in Harry. Angela is in her bedroom upstairs second door on the right," was all he said before disappearing into a nearby room.  Harry stood there for a few moments uncertain just what to do before deciding to take Mr Stranger up on his offer to go to his daughters' room.  Following his instructions, he came to a door.  Knocking lightly, he heard Angela's voice call out from inside.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door to a room rather larger than his own.  It was spartan with few decorations.  Angela was on the bed with a very large package.

"Hi er welcome to my bedroom," she said hesitantly.

Harry didn't quite understand why she was saying that, but nodded nevertheless. "Hi er why am I here?" he asked.

"I thought you might like to help me put this telescope together with me," she said gesturing to the package on her bed.

"Oh I thought, well never mind. Sure I'll help you," Harry said realising that the request from Mr Stranger had been a ploy to get him over to their house without upsetting the Dursleys too much. He suppressed the small amount of displeasure he felt at being confronted with the telescope that still seemed to be much nicer than his own and started to help Angela put it together.

****

Soon enough and without any drama, the telescope was completely assembled and standing proudly on the floor in front of them.  Both of them looked at it with anticipation and Harry had to suppress his envy once more.

"Pity we can't use it right now but how about we meet later tonight and test it?" Angela offered.

Harry reeled at the offer.  He certainly wouldn't be allowed to do so by the Dursleys.  "Ah I don't know if I'll­"

"Aw come on," Angela remarked and Harry felt his restraint vanish.

"Okay, um, I'll sneak out ah later tonight when it's dark," Harry agreed without a further thought, "Where can we can ah—where?" he asked.

"Oh in our—my backyard of cause.  Just come round when it's dark," she replied. 

"Right I'll try and be there," Harry said as he regretted his acceptance of her offer, but he was uncertain of how he was supposed to get out of it.  It all didn't seem like such a good idea to him anymore and he envisaged Petunia's displeasure if, when she caught him.

"So what you want to do know then?"

"I don't know?  I thought I was coming over to help your father." Harry explained. Angela smirked a little.

 "I thought of that.  It really did seem that they don't hmm like you." Harry smiled weakly as he wondered if he should tell Angela of his true thoughts of the Dursleys.  He decided reluctantly that it was safer if he didn't.  He wasn't at all sure what Petunia might do if she found out.  At Harry's continued silence Angela grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and down to meet her father.  "I know what we can do," she said as she walked.  "Dad can we p—play with my crossbow," she asked her father who looked up sharply with concern on his face that he quickly hid. 

"As you like but be careful.  Its not a toy as you seem to think it is and don't let anyone see you with it.  They might think the wrong thing."  He returned to the dusty book he had been reading when they had interrupted him.  Angela grabbed Harry and pulled him back up the stairs to another room.  She was about to enter it when her father came bounding up the stairs and just managed to stop her.  "Don't ah open it.  I ah will open it and get your ah crossbow out," he said breathlessly with concern on his face as he seemed to also trying to convey something wordlessly to Angela.

"But I can—oh right er I ah remember the new security measures.  Sorry I er forgot," Angela said as if she was making it up as she was going.  "We got new security measures after seeing the authorities about what was required.  And I'm apparently too young to have access." Harry tried to hide his suspicions about the truthfulness of Angela's statement.  He had gotten the distinct impression that she was lying but didn't know why she would lie to him.  Mr Stranger was muttering to himself as it looked like he was thinking how to fix the dilemma he was in.  Eventually he hit his head and walked off.

"I'll go and get the password.  Wait for me here," he said quickly as he dashed off down the stairs. Harry looked at Angela who smiled unconvincingly and waited for her father to return.  It took quite a while for him to return and he walked up to the door and opened it up without seeming to enter any code or say anything.  Harry looked questioningly to Angela but she didn't seem to see anything was wrong.  Harry followed them into the room and fell speechless.  

The room contained a small arsenal of weapons.  There were several dozen guns including some rather lethal looking machine guns on one wall.  On another wall were a plethora of bladed weapons ranging from a mighty double-headed battle-axe to some very small daggers. Many of the weapons Harry hadn't seen the like of before. 

"Er is this um," Harry faltered.

"Oh it's all perfectly legal, I just love weapons, I've been collecting them for _ages_," Mr Stranger said reminding Harry for a moment of someone else he knew, although he could quite say who that person was.

"Which one do you want to use?"  Angela asked causing Harry to turn and see her grab a small crossbow off a wall covered in them and an assortment of bows.  Harry went forward to look at the bows.  Most of them looked like modern muggle weapons with some possessing rather complicated sights.  All of them were black or covered with a camouflage pattern.  Eventually he chose a very small crossbow that resembled the one Angela had selected.  "Come on," she muttered and she dragged Harry out of the room all the way outside to her backyard. 

It looked just like the Dursleys backyard, although it was rather messier with a freshly cut lawn and all the cuttings still spread over it.  A small target had been set up upon the back fence.

"These are just little crossbows, like pistols really.  The bolts are usually poisoned on these little ones but they're still lethal with out the poison.  Don't shoot yourself, and don't miss the target and, er, if you do miss the target don't miss the fence. I don't want to have to explain anything to the neighbours over that fence," she said with a look of concern on her face. 

Harry looked at the crossbow in his hand with some scepticism.  It looked no bigger than a large pistol with a bow on the front of it.  He then watched as Angela demonstrated the correct use of the weapon and realised her concerns were genuine as he imagined they could inflict a very nasty wound. 

Soon both of them were happily engaged in a friendly competition, with Harry being thoroughly beaten by Angela.  Harry and Angela kept at it for at least an hour before being called in by Mr Stranger for dinner.  He'd apparently asked the Dursleys if Harry could stay for dinner.  Harry remained tight lipped as he went inside.  He knew the Dursleys would have been delighted at Mr Strangers request but didn't want to convey that to him or Angela.  As it was, Mr Stranger turned out to be a fairly good cook although he prepared a meal that consisted primarily of several large meat dishes that both he and Angela only seemed to pick at.  Harry however took the opportunity the meal provided and gorged himself.  It was all too soon that he found the evening was finished and he had to leave.  He said his farewells and reluctantly walked back to the Dursleys.

He knocked and the door was opened.

"Get in," Petunia said in a scathing tone.  Harry took a step backwards in shock before shaking his head slowly to himself.  Something had obviously angered his aunt and he guessed it was him returning too soon for her liking. He walked inside and started for his room.  Vernon stopped him before he had reached the stairs.

"What have you got in your room boy?"

"Pardon?"

"Something's moving about in there making noise.  You are not to have anything like that in there.  Remember no unnaturalness while you're in this house or that Dumbydoor headmaster of yours will hear of it," Vernon said while keeping a rather respectful distance from him. Harry took pause for a second as fear gripped him before he realised it must have been Snapper.

"Er yes I'll go and fix it," he muttered and rushed to his room.  He walked in and looked about the room for Snapper.

"Harry," a loud voice exclaimed.

Harry jumped and turned, trying to produce his wand and finding he wasn't wearing it.  He panicked further before he realised he knew the voice.  It was Professor Dumbledore's and was coming from his desk draw.  He walked over and pulled his orb out.  Professor Dumbledore's head looked at him from within the orb.

"Where have you been?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Er with the next door neighbours," Harry replied.  "Is something wrong?"

"Most certainly not, no I felt it best to communicate like this for security reasons.  We now believe sending owls is not as safe as it once was.  For that reason I am informing you now of your trip tomorrow to obtain your supplies for your year."

Harry reeled a little at this information.  "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"I appreciate it is short notice, but security dictated we proceed in this manner.  Hopefully even if there is a leak there will not be enough time for Voldemort to mount a proper effort against you."

Harry took a moment to digest this before responding, "Do you think Voldemort would do that?"

"If he learns of your trip tomorrow he will almost certainly mount an attack," Dumbledore said slowly in a very serious tone.  "He would not hesitate to kill you or any of your friends.  I believe the destruction of the Grangers home and the killing of Hedwig demonstrated that."

Harry shuddered as he recalled that dark day when he had lost Hedwig.

"So what is going to happen tomorrow?"  He asked as he tried to put the image of Hedwigs smouldering corpse out of his mind.

"You will be met at seven o'clock sharp by ministry officials, you know one of them, and some other students, I believe you know them too.  You will then be transported to Diagon Alley and shop under armed guard.  Please note Harry that a great risk is being taken in attempting this.  You must follow any and all instructions given to you. If you are recognised then dark wizards may be there in seconds and a battle will almost certainly ensue.  Keep your wits and wand about you at all times."

"Er okay," Harry said as he pondered the immense effort that was being made to just allow him to shop. 

"Well then Harry, seven o'clock sharp remember, and now I'm afraid I must leave you.  I am so very busy lately."  He smiled and his head disappeared before Harry could say goodbye properly. Nevertheless Harry smiled as he thought about the news.  His mood rapidly turned to elation as he thought of his trip.  He was finally going to be around Wizarding folk again and he was going to be able to get a new owl.  This thought had him torn between elation and sorrow.  It was good to be getting a new owl but still, he shouldn't have to.  Hedwig should still be alive.  He looked up at the photo of her on the wall above his desk.  He stayed there for several moments before remembering, with a shock, his meeting with Angela.  He briefly toyed with saying he couldn't go but he couldn't see how he could do this without hurting her and in some perverted way he did want to see just how much nicer her telescope was than his. He looked up at the clock and saw that it would be several hours until it would be dark enough to use the telescope well.  He decided to pass the time reading his favourite magazine.

****

Soon it was dark enough, but Harry waited a bit longer until he was certain the Dursleys had retired to bed and were most likely asleep.  Harry crept down the stairs being careful not to make even the slightest sound.  He didn't need the Dursleys angry with him as they might make his leaving the next day more difficult than it might otherwise be and that would of course be very embarrassing for him especially if the other students witnessed it.  He wondered who they might be as he walked out the front door and moved quietly to the Strangers.  He knocked once and a sleepy looking Angela greeted him.

"Hi I wondered if you were coming or not."

"Well I had to ah wait until it was dark," Harry said quickly nearly saying that he had snuck out.

"So you snuck out," she said dryly.  Harry looked at her in shock as he considered for a moment if she could read minds.  "Er."

"Your lights are all off and have been for quite sometime.  Only makes sense that you snuck out.  Don't the mean Auntie and Uncle let their poor defenceless Harry out after dark?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and reddened, as he said, "No."

Angela laughed a little and muttered, "Come on."  She led him out the back of her place to where she had set up her telescope.  Soon both where engrossed in the stars as Angela showed that she knew all of the constellations and that the telescope was rather more powerful than Harry's.  All it lacked was the enchantments that made his so easy to use.  However, the computer aided targeting system did somewhat compensate for that when Harry used it.  Angela didn't seem to require it.

The two of them spent several hours stargazing before Harry realized that the sky getting brighter in the east meant it was nearly dawn and he then realized he had to be ready to leave at seven. 

"Crap!  What time is it?" he exclaimed as he brushed some of the grass of him. 

"Threeish, no wait, ten to five. Oh its nearly morning.  Where did all the time go?"

"I've got to go.  Now.  I've got a er important er appointment at seven. Er bye,"  Harry said and dashed away only to be called back.

"Who's going to help me pack it up then?"  Angela asked in a positively angelic voice that Harry couldn't refuse.  He went back to her and the two of them packed the telescope up.  It was easily past five when they had finished and Harry rushed back to number four.  He used his knife on the front door and ran to his room making as little noise as possible. After he got there, his lack of sleep caught up with him and he collapsed on his bed without changing and fell asleep sporting a dreamy smile.  The ministry officials could wake him in the morning

************


	3. A New Companion

Chapter 3 A New Companion   

"Harry wake up."

Harry woke and rose into a sitting position.

"Wha-?"  He said as he realised he was on his bed surrounded by Mr Weasley and the twins.  "What's going on?" he asked as his mind cleared.

"We were a tad concerned when you didn't wake to your aunts calls," Mr Weasley said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah and she yelled loud enough too," George said as he gave Harry a lengthy perusal.

"Like she was using an loudness charm or something," Fred said with a grin, as he too looked Harry over.  Harry looked down and saw he had slept in his clothes, and hadn't been completely successful at removing the grass.  He winced inwardly and thought of the inevitable barrage of questions he was going to face. He looked up at Fred and George and saw the questions already on their faces. He looked away to Mr Weasley.  He also looked as if he had questions.

"We expected you would be up and ready to go almost thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry, over slept," muttered Harry wiping some of the grass off him. The twins smiled wickedly from behind their father. Harry thought they were grinning at his unkempt state until he saw one of them surreptitiously toss something out of the still open door. Something in Harry's expression caused Mr Weasley to look at him in concern and then turn about sharply.

"Undo whatever you have just done," he said sharply, quite unlike his usual tone, "or I will inform your mother. You know you are already in a lot of trouble." Both twins glumly nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Mr Weasley looked towards the door obviously wanting to ensure they did as they had been told. He looked back at Harry. 

"Well we are in an awful hurry and as you're already dressed, I suppose you will have to come as you are," said Mr Weasley and he withdrew his wand and cast a cleaning spell on Harry.  The grass and grass stains vanished.  "Well come along then, we're already half an hour late," Mr Weasley said as he waited for Harry to leave with him.  Harry got up and yawned loudly.  He felt very tired.  He looked at Mr Weasley and saw the concern on his face.  

"Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night," said Harry while avoiding making eye contact with Mr Weasley.  He then went straight to the front door and was outside before he was called back.

"Harry, aren't you going to say goodbye?  I know last year wasn't very pleasant but surely we can put that behind us," Mr Weasley said cheerfully.  Harry doubted very much it could go any better but decided it was worth a try if it pleased Mr Weasley and he supposed if it did go awry it would distract conversation away from how he had come to sleep fully dressed and covered in grass. He walked back inside and stood by Mr Weasley.  Vernon and Petunia were in the kitchen with Dudley nowhere to be seen.

"Be good now Harry," Petunia said loudly while looking out of the window. 

"Goodbye," Harry said weakly.  Petunia picked up a bag off the table and walked rapidly over to him.  She had Harry in a hug before he could stop her.  Harry managed to extract himself on the third attempt and made a dash out the door closely followed by Petunia.  She followed him all the way to car that awaited him in the street, speaking easily loud enough for most if not all of the street to hear. 

"And enjoy the lunch I've packed for you and make sure to eat it all," she said as Harry winced and dived in to awaiting car.  It was a large black limousine with a vast interior having been magically enlarged to several times its normal proportions.  In fact, the interior didn't look like the inside of a car at all.  It more closely resembled a coffee lounge with several large reclining chairs surrounding a coffee table.  Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated and they pointed an empty seat. Harry took one last look out of the car; first at number four and then to Angela's house.  She was nowhere to be seen.  Harry guessed she was still asleep, much as he felt he would still like to be.  He closed the door and turned to look at his friends.

He took a seat and looked back to see Mr Weasley beating a hasty retreat from Petunia who was now sobbing heavily.  He came over to the door and leant in. 

"I sit up front," he said, his face covered with concern though Harry thought it was now more likely to be about his aunts' sanity rather than his own questionable sleeping habits.

"Hi Harry, er is your aunt alright?"  Ron said as he tried and failed to contain his laughter.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said and she gave Ron a reprimanding look.

"Hi," Ginny managed before she blushed furiously and looked away.

"So are you all going shopping with me?"  Harry asked.

"You didn't know?" Hermione said in a reproving tone. 

Harry shook his head and said, "Dumbledore said a ministry official and some Hogwarts students were coming with me.  I didn't think it would be all of you."

"Who did you think it would be then?"  Hermione asked with something akin to mirth in her eyes.  It appeared that she thought it had been obvious that it would have been them.

"I don't know who I thought it was going to be. I didn't think about it much."

"Honestly Harry.  Of course it was going to be us. Myself because I'm in ministry care after the attack," she shuddered slightly as she mentioned it, "and the Weasleys because of Mr Weasleys connections with the Ministry and well as the fact that my parents and I have been staying with them."

"Also some think we might be targeted next because we know you," Fred piped in.

"Yeah Harry you're a dangerous friend to have," said Ron as he recovered from laughing at Petunia.

"Ron! How dare you," Hermione exclaimed in outrage as she tried valiantly to hit him.

"Getoff I was just being truthful. Harry is a dangerous friend to have," Ron said as he fought back half-heartedly.  Hermione gave Ron a scolding look before she turned back to Harry.  

"Ignore this idiot," she said gesturing towards Ron.

"We were just talking about your pyjamas Harry," George said with a decidedly malicious look in his eyes.

"What pyjamas?"  Harry answered with a feeling of dread building in his stomach.

"You know. Your grass covered ones."  Harry looked down into his lap as he blushed and shuddered. He knew he wasn't going to like what was to follow.

"Oh grow up," Hermione said to the twins giving them a disapproving stare.

"If they weren't pyjamas then perhaps it was a fashion statement," said George.

"And by Merlin's dangly bits I think we'll have a bit of that," Fred said loudly and with that both twins reached into their pockets and produced handfuls of grass which they proceeded to throw upon themselves. 

"What are you doing?" Ron said as he began to laugh loudly again.  Ginny to laughed too although Hermione remained tight lipped as she looked derisively at those about her.

"We'd like to know that as well Harry" George said

"Shed some light if you will upon what ever caused you to attire yourself in such a flamboyant fashion," said Fred.  Harry felt his anger well up though his embarrassment.

"Stuff it and sod off!" he said harshly as he continued to glow red.  He drew a few quickly inhaled breaths from his friends but he didn't look up at them. They could all sod off if they were going to ask him such things.

"Harry?"  Hermione said in an alarmed voice that had Harry to looking up at her.

"Er sorry I didn't mean you or you Ginny," he said and gazed at Ginny who promptly blushed.  Harry looked down at the bag in his hand.  He opened it as a distraction from the twins and the smell of rubbish flowed out.  He shook his head sadly; it figured, he should have guessed that the bag didn't contain food. Petunia detested him no matter how much she tried to hide it from the neighbours.

"What's that awful smell?" Ron asked as he tried to get a better look at what Harry was holding.

Harry shook his head sadly and gave it to his friend. Ron took it and looked into it.  A huge smile graced his face.

"Bon appetite," he said tossing it back to Harry. 

"What is it?"  Hermione asked Harry with a screwed up face.  "It smells really bad like rubbish or something.

"It is rubbish," Harry said with look of disgust on his face as he looked for a place to put it.  George saved him from his search as he grabbed the bag and threw it out of a window.  Hermione looked aghast as she built up for a loud tirade.  Neither twin seemed to notice as they congratulated themselves for dealing with the bag.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" she bellowed and both twins jumped in fright and looked around at a very red faced Hermione.

"Do what?" they asked.

"Throw rubbish out the window like that. What do you expect to happen to it now? We've got to stop and pick it up," she said and leant forward to tap on the glass partition that separated them from the front of the limo. 

"Don't be bonkers Hermione. We're in a ministry special transport. They don't stop for no one till they've got to where they're going."

"Besides the rubbish will have gone into a rubbish bin won't it have."

"Not on a muggle road idiots.  That charm is only placed on Wizarding roads and pathways.  That rubbish will stay there until someone comes and picks it up and then puts it into a rubbish bin."

"Still, not our problem." Fred said with a nonchalant shrug.  Hermione looked apoplectic but George saw this and saved both his and his brothers neck by rapidly changing the topic.

"So Harry how did you come to sleep on your bed dressed in those clothes and covered in grass?"  Harry looked at him in shock and then around at the others.  It had had the desired effect of stopping Hermione in her tracks.

"Oh that's why you don't have robes on. Why didn't dad let you change?" said Ron.

"You were out late last night Harry?" Hermione asked abruptly. 

"What? No," Harry said instantly.  Inwardly he cursed Hermiones' quick thinking but more so Georges' dirty tactics. 

"Oooh do tell," Ron said with a look of glee on his face.

"No."

"Come now Harry my good friend, be a good fellow and regale us all with the fine tale of‑"

"Shove it," Harry said though clenched teeth.  They could all go to hell before he was going to make an arse of himself in front of them. 

"Tell us now what you were doing outside at night," Hermione said in a loud serious voice that had them all looking at her.  She looked highly offended.  Harry jerked a little in shock.  It didn't make sense that she would be angry.  She had no right at all to be angry with him. He was perfectly entitled to see Angela if he wanted to and went to tell her but caught himself just in time. Hermione didn't know about Angela. 

"What?" he said instead.

"My family were nearly killed and you are out prancing about at night.  Are you insane or are you just a f‑" Hermione barely stopped herself and looked enraged.

"You were outside?  Cool," Ron said and incurred a look of wrath from Hermione.

"He is an idiot," she said to Ron before she addressed Harry again. "How far away from your house did you go?"

"Not far at all. Just the back yard really," Harry said

"Why?"

"Look at the stars that's all," Harry said as he began to feel more comfortable with the half-truths.

"How could you Harry?  You know that Voldemort is after all of us," she said in a hurt voice although her anger remained.  "He wouldn't hesitate to kill any of your friends or you"

"Angela," Harry murmured as he thought of the one friend he had that had no defence against the Dark Lord.  Surely, he would never know of her.

"Angelina?"  Ron asked hesitantly.

"Who's Angela?"  Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who?" asked Harry as he looked up.

"Who is Angela?"

"How do—none of your business."

"Oh now the grass stains are explained. Never fancied you for a lover boy Harry."

"Shove it!"

"Merlin's balls!" Fred exclaimed as he sat fully upright.

"What?"  Harry asked resignedly as he dreaded the answer.

"Your next-door neighbour, tall, black hair, face of a goddess and huge," he gestured in front of himself meaningfully.

"How—no I don't want to know," Harry said with a start before he regathered himself.  

"But she looked stunning. How'd you manage her?"

"You sexist pig," Hermione spat out as she once more took offence at the twins

"Well tell us now, tell us everything."

"Sod off."

"Come on now, tell us about the lucky muggle, she was a muggle right? She looked like a veela but with dark hair."

"I said SOD OFF!"  Harry yelled causing everyone to fall silent. The silence continued well past the point where it became uncomfortable.  Finally Ron spoke up.

"Its good to see you Harry" he said and reached over and shook Harry's hand. "Its good to see you Hermione" he said as he proceeded to shake Hermione hand. "Is always good to see you lot," he said to the twins while shaking their hands as well. He then grabbed and hugged Ginny and said "And you as well little'un."  He then promptly flushed bright red.  "Er I thought starting again might help er things…" he petered off.  Both twins looked at one another with large grins on their faces and Fred reached out to shake Rons hand.

"Well well, my good brother Ronald. How delightful to meet you again," he said in a pompous voice.

"Delighted my fair Virginia to have the honour of your presence," George said and he reached out as if to shake her hand but instead grabbed it and planted a kiss upon it.  Ginny grabbed her hand back torn between laughter and offence. Fred looked around to Hermione who backed away into her seat.  He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Lady Hermione…thankyou indeed for you gracious presence.  We are deeply honoured and are both humbled and rendered speechless by your magnificent beauty.  Thankyou oh thankyou," he said in an even more pompous voice. Both twins moved faster than anyone might have guessed them capable of and kissed each of Hermione's cheeks.  She blushed furiously but couldn't help but grin wildly as she strained to appear offended.  Harry drew back into his chair as he recognised it was his turn and the twins seemed to have left him to be the last and most certainly the worst.  George looked about at Harry and gasped as if he hadn't noticed him sitting there before.  

"My word.  Why it can't be can it?" he said in a high surprised voice. "By Merlin himself I think it is…Fred my good man look yonder," he said and gestured to an equally agape Fred. 

"By Merlins ghost can it be?"

"Little Harry Potter himself. Oh the honour, Mr Potter, the honour. You don't know what this means to us ordinary little folk."

"Yes the way you defeated you-know-who. Oh the honour and privilege, why it just overwhelms me."  Sensing what was coming Harry withdrew his hands, but he wasn't fast enough and each twin grabbed a hand and had kissed it before Harry knew what was happening.

"HEY!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his hands back and started wiping them clean. He tried to ignore to the laughter but found that he had to laugh too. They were all friends and should behave like friends.

"So what's she like?"  Fred asked with a smirk.  Harry felt the anger return but decided it wasn't worth it.  It was blatantly apparent that none of them were going drop the matter.

"I sod…oh all right her name is Angela Stranger.  She lives next door with her father. They moved in a little while back after the last neighbours moved out due to my screaming. I'm surprised they haven't heard anything but­" 

"Dumbledore arranged for a better noise suppression charm," Hermione interjected as the others shuddered at Harry's mention of screaming.

"Oh and anyway we're just friends.  She asked me to help put her new telescope together and then we looked at the stars last night only we got a bit carried away­"

"Ahh the juicy bits"

"Sod off.  We're just friends and we stayed up a bit late. Anyway how do you know what she looks like?"

"She was out for a run when we arrived. She was wearing these skin tight­"

"We don't' need to know that," Hermione interrupted

"-pants that really showed off her­"

"Grow up," she interrupted again.

"-butt and her top was also skin tight and I swear you could see ni­"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" she said loudly and in a manner that suggested very bad consequences would befall those who ignored her. The twins remained quiet so Harry continued. 

"We didn't do anything but look at the stars and we didn't realise it was so late until we saw that it was nearly dawn with the sky getting lighter.  So I rushed back inside. I was so tired that I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep"

"So this Angela does she put­" Fred said eagerly only to be interrupted by Hermione once again.

 "Don't," she said.

"What?  I was going to ask about­" He continued

"Just don't," she said and looked at Ginny.  Harry looked around and saw that Ginny had a peculiar hurt expression on her face.

"Touchy touchy," George said.

"I am not!" Hermione said in a sharp indignant voice.

"Well touchy feely then, but only with little Ronniekins."

"I-we do not," Ron exclaimed.  Hermione blushed deeply while giving the twins a scathing stare.

"So you are only friends then," a very timid Ginny asked.

"What?"  Harry looked around to see a scarlet Ginny with a hand clamped about her mouth.

"You and Angela," she mumbled though her hand.

"Yes we are only friends," he said and Ginny seemed to become happier. He looked at the others and said what he had been worrying about. "Do you suppose she'll be alright with Voldemort trying to kill all my friends."

"You can always ask Professor Dumbledore about it but I heard from him that the spell that protected you and the Dursleys from Voldemort kind of works on those nearby like your neighbours.  I don't think Voldemort can know about anything to do with the street you live on. Its like it doesn't exist to him," Hermione explained. "Well I asked him after we were found," she explained further after she got several curious stares.

"We'll be there in a couple of moments so get ready," Mr Weasley's voice came out of nowhere. 

Harry looked up at the dark windows.  He could see streets blurring past at alarming speed but not much more. It was, he supposed, reminiscent of the knight bus.

***

The car came to an abrupt stop and a moment later the door opened

"Right everybody out," said Mr Weasley.

They got out to find themselves inside a room with now visible entrance or exit.  Several surly looking wizards were present as well a table covered with an assortment of objects.  Harry could see several potions and what looked like a couple of cloaks.

Mr Weasley came around to them, "Well, now for the hard part. Disguising you all.  Everybody take on one of the concealment cloaks." They all picked one of the cloaks up. They looked like invisibility cloaks.  "Now for those who don't know these aren't invisibility cloaks although some might say they are just as good at hiding you.  They make you look like something else, be it a tree or another person.  They are extremely expensive so do not damage them." He handled his with extreme care as he gently placed it upon himself.  It didn't do anything until he closed his eyes as if concentrating and then the effect was spectacular. He became Mrs Weasley.

"Hmmm," the real Molly Weasley said, as she appeared, "I don't look like that at all and you'll change the discrepancies if you know what's good for you."  Harry looked at the both and couldn't see the difference even as it appeared Mr Weasley complied with his wife's demand.

"Yes dear," he said in is normal voice.  Harry suppressed his laughter but the rest of the Weasley kids didn't. 

"So which of you is the real one?" one twin said, as he was the first to subdue his laughter.

"Watch it Fred," the real Molly Weasley said.

"Watch what?" the other said with a smirk.  They both stoped laughing as they received a menacing look from their mother.

"We still have to have that little talk."

"We'll be good."

"Yes positively angelic."

"And with the cloaks help, maybe even Angela," one of the twins whispered in Harry ear.

"Put your cloaks on," Arthur Weasley said as he reverted to his normal form,  "and then concentrate on looking like someone else. That is all that is required for the cloaks to work.  Once we have all taken on another form we can work on our voices and other things."  Harry closed his eyes thought of who he should become. A person came to mind and he concentrated upon his memories of that person. He didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes to see if it had worked.

"Neville?"  Viktor Krum asked him in Hermione's voice. Harry stepped back in shock before doubling over in laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny," Ron said and Harry looked up to see that only he and Hermione had managed to change.

"Hey", one of the twins said to the other, "You could have asked before assuming my image."  The others retort was cut short by Mrs Weasley.  

"Stop it both of you.  This is serious. If you can't manage the change then you will have to stay behind."  Both twins gulped and seemed to try much harder without much success.

"Typical, Hermione and Harry get everything first time," a disgruntled Ron was heard to mutter as he tried to achieve a change.

"Er Ron, don't think about the appearance…just the person," Harry said as he tried and help his friend.

"What?"  Ron said and he changed into a spitting image of Viktor Krum.

"Hey there can't be two of us," Hermione complained

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ron.

"QUIET!  Actually there can't be one of you as well.  Choose a less well-known person to become. Someone about your age and one that isn't likely to be recognised by anyone," Mrs Weasley said. Hermione concentrated and became another girl that none of them recognised.

"Someone I met on holiday," she said explained.

"Gross, I can't believe I was Krum," Ron exclaimed as he to concentrated and became a rather older looking teenager. 

"Hey we, I was going to be him," one of the twins exclaimed and grumbled as he became Dudley. Mr Weasley shook his head sadly.  Harry laughed a little as Ginny changed form for the first time into a young boy about her own age or slightly younger.  Harry didn't recognise who it was.

"Hey," the remaining twin exclaimed before he shrugged and became another Dudley. "Oh well we can be twin tubs of lard then." He said. That left Harry and he thought long and hard before he decided on becoming Piers Polkiss.

"Right then come over here then," Mr Weasley instructed as he pointed to the potions. "This potion will change your voice.  This one makes you sound female; this one make you sound male; this one deepens; this one heightens; this one adds a lisp and so on. Take a couple and make your voice sound different. We can't make it sound like the people you now look like but we can make it sound different from your normal voice and that is what is important."

Harry made his voice sound appropriately slimy and weaselly after a little bit of experimentation and waited for the others to finish.  The twins succeeded in giving themselves identical high falsetto voices and seemed very pleased with effect.

"Always wondered about that," Ron commented as he looked at his brothers.

"Well we never," one of them said pompously and laughed heartily until they caught a glimpse of their mother's expression upon which they became very quiet. Harry gulped as he remembered that Mr and Mrs Weasley might have found out about the money he'd given to the twins.  He dreaded the confrontation that lay in store for him if they did in fact know. He was certain that they would not be supportive of his generosity and felt rather sick at the prospect of the twins being forced to hand the money back.  He looked at the twins who looked away as if they felt guilty. He then looked at Mrs Weasley who gave him a fleeting look of anger, concern and hurt before she presented Harry with a rather unconvincing smile. Harry found he couldn't keep her gaze and looked away as he felt his fears had been confirmed. Mrs Weasley was worried and angry at him as well as being slightly hurt.  It seemed to him that would be her reaction if she had found out. Worried he wasn't being careful with his money; angry with him for supporting the twins; very angry at the twins for accepting, and slightly hurt at the amount of money involved given they were so poor. 

***

Eventually they all had successfully changed their voices and they all tried hard to memorise the new faces they were confronted with in case they were separated as the many rules were explained to them all.  They were going to go to Diagon Alley in one group and the security was going to be tight.  Harry had been appointed to one of the hit wizards present and another, an Auror, was going to follow them at a discreet distance trying to spot anyone who looked suspicious or as if they might have recognised any of them. 

"Now remember two taps is bad; Three taps is very bad; a thump is wand out and running and Floreans is the emergency rendezvous," Mr Weasley said in one final recap.

"Right now we are going to follow a strict schedule.  First, we are going to go to Gringotts to get money.  Then we are going to get new robes; then new books; then to the apothecary; then to the sweet shop for a few treats; then to a pet store of your choosing to pick up any new pets you might want and then we'll finish in Floreans for further treats.  Anything that can't be obtained in those stores will have to be obtained later"

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted, "I need new robes.  How am I going to fit them if I look like this."

"We have arranged things with the store owners.  That is why we are only going to a select few stores."

One of the wizards who Harry didn't know went over to one of the walls and touched it. It drew back to reveal a room that appeared to lead out directly into Diagon Alley itself.

"Come on then." They all followed Mr Weasley as he led them into Diagon Alley.  It was wonderful Harry thought, he was finally back and surrounded by wizards; some of the stress that had built up from living with Petunia's insanity vanished from him.  He couldn't help but wear a huge grin as he went into Gringotts. 

Mr Weasley approached one of the goblins and said something that he didn't catch.  The goblin gave the group a look over before moving off towards a room to the side. Mr Weasley signalled everybody to follow and they found themselves being led into a luxurious side room.

"Piers come with me and we'll go and get your money."

It took a moment for Harry to realise he was Piers and he moved forward jerkily. "Yes alright."

"Ooh can I come," Hermione said in a pleading voice.  "I've never been on one of the Gringotts cars and I really want to." Harry looked around at her. It really didn't sound like something Hermione would say at all and he began to feel she was taking the pretending to be another person thing a bit too far.

"I really think you should-"

"Pleeeaasse," whined Hermione.

Mr Weasley gave Hermione a hesitant look before nodding.

"Can I come too then?"  Ginny asked.

"No you may not," Mrs Weasley said with an air of finality.

Harry followed Mr Weasley and a goblin out another door with Hermione and the hit wizard accompanying them.  Soon he found himself in familiar territory, or as familiar as the tunnels of Gringotts could be to him. In truth he was once more lost after the first couple of turns as they rushed head first down some sections. Hermiones' shrieks echoed along the tunnels and signalled their passage.

Eventually they stopped before a vault and Mr Weasley got out.  "Well looks like it's our vault first and he gave his key to the goblin who opened it up.

Harry turned to a pale Hermione and asked her; "So how did you like the ride?"

She didn't speak but looked around at him in shock. 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"How can you be smiling," she accused.

"I kind of like the ride."

"It was like a roller coaster and I don't like roller coasters."

"Oh." Harry went quiet and waited until Mr Weasley returned.

"Can we go slower now."

"One speed only," the goblin said as Harry smiled.

The trolley lurched off at high speed and soon they were at his vault.  Harry got out uncertainly and gave his key to the goblin.  He really didn't want to show Hermione how much money he had but the door was opened before he could give it any more thought.  He heard Hermiones indrawn breath behind him and winced inwardly.  It made him ill when others thought of him and his small fortune.  He quickly reached in to grab a few coins and turned to see Hermione had joined him.

"Wow Harry how much is in here?"

"I'm not sure and now I'm finished so we can leave."

"What's in those?" she pointed into a corner.

"In what?"  Harry asked following her finger.  He couldn't see anything. "In what?" he repeated.

"In the chests."

"What ch­" Harry stopped as he saw the chests.  He felt uncomfortable as if he hadn't been able to see them before. "I don't think I could see those before you pointed them out to me."

"Well perhaps we should open them then," she said tentatively, obviously torn between curiosity and caution.

"We don't have time," an impatient Mr Weasley interrupted.

Harry thought he sensed something else in his voice but said nothing of it and both he and Hermione went straight back into the trolley-car.

They were soon reunited with the others and, after Hermione had gone to the ladies room, were happily off and shopping although Harry's humour soon faded as the reality of the security sunk in.  He wasn't allowed to stray anywhere and had to walk past shops he might otherwise have gone into.  Very quickly, he had acquired all of his necessary equipment, which was settled very snugly in a small trunk in his chest pocket, and was looking forward to obtaining a new owl.  He was walking over to the owlery when the Hit Wizard gave him two taps on the shoulder.  Harry's insides froze as he recognised the prearranged sign that danger approached and moved so he walked just behind the Hit Wizard.  He was hurried into a nearby store and as he stumbled behind the front display, he saw what the fuss was.  Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco were loitering outside as if they owned the alley.  Another was with them and Harry realised it was Macnair. Two Death Eaters and one soon to be Death Eater Harry thought darkly.

"They know," a voice said and Harry turned to see the Auror disappearing out the door again.

"Put your invisibility cloak on Piers," the Hit Wizard said, "and don't go near them.  We have been betrayed."

"What?" said Harry as he complied.

"They know we are here and in disguise.  We must leave now."

Harry found himself being pushed out of the shop and after a final push moved along the shops to Floreans.  He walked along briskly in front of the Hit Wizard making sure he didn't touch anybody. A loud thump had Harry turning to see the Hit Wizard falling to the ground. He was dead. Harry looked up and saw a hag scuttling away through the multitude of people. Harry looked down and saw the wizards' body had been turned into a twig. He shuddered and looked around.  None of the multitude of wizards and witches present seemed to have noticed that a murder had been committed in their midst.  He turned and ran swiftly and silently toward Floreans.  He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who was sitting outside. Narcissa Malfoy and several other wizards were seated about a small table. They were scrutinising the crowd and Harry knew they were looking for him. Not knowing what to do he fled and backed into a wall on the opposite side of the alley, away from where most people were walking.

"Help me."

Harry jumped and looked about for the voice.

"Help me."

Harry looked again and again came to the conclusion the voice had come from a bag swung over an old witch's shoulder. 

"Help me please," the voice said again and Harry narrowed his eyes. The voice was definitely coming from the bag but Harry recognised the voice to be that of a snake.

"They plan to use me to kill.  Save me," the voice came again and Harry found himself moving after the witch. He knew he was being stupendously foolish but he didn't falter. The witch turned into Knockturn Alley and Harry decided to give up he chase.

He turned to go and was faced with Macnair walking towards him.  Harry spun and ran. He rapidly caught up to the old witch and kept as close to her as possible as he tried to get past her. He found however that the alleyway was too narrow and busy for this and realised he was trapped, being forced to go with the flow of traffic further and further away from the others.  He fingered his wand as he thought for a way out. Eventually he decided on trying for a diversion.

"If you struggle I will free you," he whispered in Parseltongue to the bag.

"Who speaks?"

"Struggle," Harry said and then decided to not risk further talking of any kind.  He waited for a few moments and had given up hope when the snake started to struggle viciously.

"Oh no you don't," the witch cried and much to Harry's horror swung the bag off her shoulder and on to the ground with as much force as she seemed to be able to muster.

She swung it three more times before the snake stopped struggling and Harry felt sick to the bottom of his stomach, as he stood by helpless.  

It hung limp and silent in the bag as Harry followed the witch. Eventually she walked into a store and Harry crept in after her making sure he didn't bump the witch or the door. He found himself in a dark foreboding store. It was very narrow arranged in two long aisles. Shelving went up to the ceiling and was covered with skulls; including some human ones that Harry felt were likely to be genuine, and other seemingly sinister artefacts.

The witch went to the counter and tipped the snake onto the table. It didn't move but she stupefied it anyway.

The door opened behind Harry and he turned to see Macnair enter.  Harry's insides, which were already tight with fear, froze solid.  He realised in one horrid moment that he was dead. There was no possible escape that he could see and Macnair was approaching rapidly. 

"Do you have what we need?"  Macnair said in an evil voice.

"Yes our master will be pleased," the witch replied sending shudders though Harry. 

Macnair was almost within arms reach when something in Harry gave way and he acted. He lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Macnair's head.

"Stupefy," Harry screamed, as Macnair was about to make contact with the outstretched wand. Macnair fell as Harry did too. Falling backwards and turning, he screamed "Stupefy" once more.  The witch fell back behind the counter.  Harry got up and looked about.  He was surrounded by two unconscious Death Eaters with many more nearby and some possibly in the store already.  He quickly darted behind the counter and, stepping onto and over the witch, he went in to the back room.  It was horrendous.  Several dozen carcasses were hanging and rotting there and the smell overwhelmed Harry.  Convinced no one was back there he fled to back into the front of the store closing the door hard behind him. He grabbed Macnair and dragged him behind the counter. He didn't know what to do next so he decided to revive the snake instead and ask it what he should do.

"Ennervate." The snake shivered and its head rose up.

"Er what should I do now?" Harry asked.

The snake looked at him and Harry realised it was going to strike.

"Wait I rescued you," he cried out.

The snake paused and looked about.

Harry realised it couldn't see him. "I'm invisible but I need to be; I'm surrounded by enemies, friends of those who captured you.  What were they going to do to you?" he said.

"I was to be as slave to the coming darkness," it hissed.

"Down on the ground," Harry whispered and the snake looked down and saw the two unconscious Death Eaters.

"They live?"

"Yes, they are unconscious. I don't want to kill them besides I'm sure the ministry wants them alive."

"Ministry?"

"The good guys."

"Good humans?"

"Yes like me."

"You are a human?"

"Yes."

"Very well. It does seem fitting in these strange times that humans will speak as serpents."

"So do you have any ideas on how to escape?" 

"Harry."

Harry jumped.  Dumbledore stood in front of him but Harry wasn't buying it on face value after witnessing the transformation cloaks.  He remained silent and pointed his wand at his professor.

"Harry are you there? We must go now," he spoke in a worried voice that didn't sound all that like his beloved professors. He looked over his shoulder at the door. "Keep the cloak on you Harry and back into the next room. I'd rather sneak out of here than have a confrontation with the Death Eaters outside. I fear Voldemort himself might be coming."

Harry paused longer and Dumbledore moved forward.  Harry remained motionless so as to not give himself away. Professor Dumbledore knelt down and looked at Macnair and the witch. He looked up at the snake, which was very interested in him and he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion.

"Interesting," was all that came from him however.

He muttered something and Macnair turned into a small gemstone. He then repeated it with the witch. He stood up and placed the stones near the snake. It rose up and moved to encircle them. 

Dumbledore turned and looked straight at Harry and said, "Tell the serpent that if it comes with us it can look after the gems and now Harry I think I will go and find the rear exit although I suppose it will be hidden."

He moved past a motionless Harry into the back room and Harry moved quietly so he could see what he did.  Dumbledore looked about and seemed saddened by what he saw. He looked over his shoulder to where Harry stood.

"It was fortuitous that I did not send Hagrid to get you Harry. I do not think he would have been able to remain silent at this.  He shook his head and pointed to one of the carcasses. That was a griffin, and that­" he moved closer to another, "is not what it appears to be—Revelatio." The carcass glowed and a small serries of symbols came forth out of the glow. They seemed to make sense to Dumbledore but made none to Harry. Dumbledore pointed his wand back at the carcass and muttered a quick succession of spells. Some had no discernable effect but some made the carcass faintly glow in a variety of colours. Eventually the carcass changed and Harry gasped with Dumbledore. The horn and tail were missing and it had been spread wide open but it was still unmistakeably a dead unicorn. It seemed that someone, after removing what parts they wanted, had then tried to drain the blood from it and a tub sat under it half full of the silvery substance. 

"This is most disturbing Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid we must stay for a moment while I remove or destroy what is in this room.  Some of these objects must not be allowed to fall back into Voldemort's hands.  But first­", he pointed his wand at the rear wall, "Revelatio", a small section of the wall glowed and drew the attention of both of them.  Dumbledore crouched down and Harry could hear him again muttering a quick succession of spells. Finally the small area opened up and grew to become a small doorway. It led into another room that Dumbledore peered into before signalling Harry to go into.  Harry remained motionless.

"Come now Harry. Surely by now you must have realised I am no Death Eater in disguise. I would have acted against you by now."

Harry thought about this. It made sense that he wasn't a Death Eater but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that it wasn't his Dumbledore.  Finally, he decided that it made no sense to believe that this was not the real Dumbledore.  He couldn't come up with any reason for someone to pretend to be Dumbledore and then not kill him and this person had had several opportunities in which to attack him.

"Ok sir," Harry said and was surprised by the relief he felt. Now that he was with Dumbledore every thing would be all right.

"Stay in there, wand out, and stupefy anything that enters from any other entrance.  I will try and be quick in destroying what is here." Harry complied as Dumbledore set to work and alternatively turned the carcasses into further gems or destroyed them completely.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore rejoined Harry and he carried the snake when he did.  He held it out for Harry to take. 

"I believe you should hold onto this although keep it out of sight."

Harry took the snake, which looked back at Dumbledore and whispered, "Thief."

Harry froze up in shock; "What do you mean thief", he whispered at the snake.  It turned and addressed him

"He stole my sparkly stones."

"Professor she wants the gems." 

"Later I will arrange something with the ministry or provide some out of my personal store."

That statement puzzled Harry as he couldn't quite picture Dumbledore having a personal store of gems although if he could turn people into gems Harry supposed he could turn anything into a gem and could therefore have as many as he liked.

"He's going to give you some others later," Harry whispered to the snake. It looked at him almost as if it were judging the truthfulness of his statement. Eventually it settled down and Harry tried to put it inside his robes. After a moment's difficulty in which both the snake and Harry writhed uncomfortably the snake settled about Harry's neck with it's tail dangling down his chest. Harry wasn't particularly thrilled with the arrangement but he wasn't about to argue with a snake that was coiled about his neck. In any event the snake was safely hidden underneath his cloak.

Professor Dumbledore moved to the one of the other doors and opened it.  A dead body fell out of the cupboard that was revealed. It didn't seem to faze him as much as it did Harry who was quite shocked. He opened up another and revealed a narrow passage that opened onto a busy street. 

"Put your wand out of sight but keep it ready and move just beside me, and now I believe a new face is needed." He produced a cloak and put it on. He assumed a new form. That of an old man Harry didn't recognise. 

The two of them walked out into Knockturn Alley.  Harry could see that they had emerged quite some distance further down from store. The two of them then proceeded to make slow but steady progress back to Diagon Alley.  At several points Death Eaters came near to them but at the last moment seemed to be distracted by something else.

Upon reaching Diagon Alley Dumbledore looked around and walked along the alley away from the direction of Floreans.  Harry was slightly alarmed with this turn of events but decided he couldn't do much about it. He didn't want to leave his only visible ally while still surrounded by Death Eaters.

They came to a small bookstore and Dumbledore entered while making sure there was enough room for Harry to squeeze by without being noticed by anyone else.  They proceeded through the empty store and into a back room.  Dumbledore waved at one of the walls and it collapsed and revealed a long passage. They walked briskly along it and emerged, after passing though several more hidden doors and passages, into a large room that Harry supposed was a library from the books that covered every wall and several shelves. Several wizards looked up from their reading in shock at their sudden appearance.

"What is the meaning of this" one exclaimed as they rose and pointing their wands at them.

"We're expected, now take me or point me to Arthur Weasley or perhaps Molly Weasley."

"Who are you?" the same one queried.

"Not now."

"Tell us or we will stupefy you."

Dumbledore grumbled wearily and removed his cloak.

"Now will one of you please take me to see Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," said one of the younger men. He straightened visibly much to the apparent amusement of some of the older wizards present. They still acted with a certain reverence as two of the others approached.

"Come with us then," said one of them.

The wizards escorted them out of the room and led them along a long corridor. Dumbledore swung his cloak back on and resumed his disguise as they went. Several long and dull corridors later they came to a door and one of the wizards opened it for them. Inside was a very worried Molly Weasley being consoled by several other witches. Ron and Hermione sat holding one another in a corner. Dumbledore entered with Harry close behind.  Molly looked up expectantly as Harry saw Ginny hidden behind her in tears.

"Have you found him?"

Dumbledore swung off his cloak and elicited a gasp from everyone in the room. Even Ginny looked up expectantly.

"Harry I think you can remove your cloak now."  Dumbledore said and Harry flung it off and then the concealment cloak he had on beneath that.

"Harry," they all screamed as one and Harry found himself quickly overwhelmed as they all tried to hug him at once.

He let them continue until a small voice cried out.

"Release me at once."

"Let up," Harry cried, and ducked out of the many embraces.  He drew several gasps and then one scream as he rescued the snake from under his shirt where it had fallen or slithered to.

"I thought you were going to get an owl," Hermione said as she looked upon the snake with quite some concern.

"You're bonkers Harry," Ron said as he looked at the snake with in horror. "You're not allowed snakes at Hogwarts. Well at least I hope you're not."

"Is it dangerous?"  Mrs Weasley asked.

"Of course it is," said Ron.

"That's not at all true," Hermione said instinctively before faltering and pondering her words.  She continued to say, "It may well be harmless," but her voice had lost all of its conviction.

"It is highly venomous but should be harmless," Dumbledore said, "I've heard that if they don't bite you when first handled then they make very fine pets."

"Were did you get that id­," Hermione suddenly seemed to realise to whom she was talking and stopped while blushing furiously.  It appeared she drew the line at questioning and chastising teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked down at the snake in his arms in detail for the first time.  It, she, Harry corrected himself, was about 3½ feet long with several lines of multi-sided splotches along her length.  Her eyes gleamed like priceless gems and Harry guessed she was studying him as intently as he was her.

"Would you like to be my pet," Harry asked the snake hesitantly.  He fully expected it, her, to reject his offer.  The snake looked into his eyes and seemed to deliberate for a moment before speaking.

"Is that like being your slave."

"No, it's like being my friend."

"I am the friend of the chosen one."

Harry was taken back by this name and held the snake slightly further away from his body.

"Chosen one?"

"You are one of the chosen one.  You bear the mark of the darkness.  You are known to all."

"All what?" Harry asked dreading the response.

"All creatures who know of you," the snake replied.

Harry paused for moment as he thought about the answer given.  Surely all creatures that knew him did indeed know him. He went to ask for clarification but was cut off by the snake.

"I will be your friend and ally in your struggle against the darkness. I will not turn tail on destiny like a common egg thief," the snake said in a definitive tone before staring intently at Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He couldn't be the darkness and then Harry remembered the gems.

"Sir she wants the­"

"I'll go and get them right away," Professor Dumbledore interrupted and left in a rush.

"He's going to get you some," Harry said to the snake. He paused and then continued, "So what shall I call you?"  It did seem to him that if the snake wanted to be a pet it should be allowed to and the idea of having private conversations with his pet in a language perhaps only Voldemort himself could understand was beginning to appeal to him. The thought of Ron's inevitable response to such an exchange sealed Harry's mind. He would have her as a friend; any rules at Hogwarts could bend or be broken.

"What do you mean?" asked the snake.

"What is your name?"

"Humans have called me many things that I cannot repeat."

"Why not?  Are they bad?"

"I cannot speak human."

"What is you name in Parseltongue then?"

"I have no name."

"Do you want one?"

"If you wish it."

Harry looked up to the others. They were looking at him with strange expressions. Harry supposed they weren't all that used to wizards speaking to snakes.

"Anyone think of a name?"

Hermione started speaking in a rather self-important voice "Well you could­" but was but off by Molly Weasley.

"I remember I once had a snake.  She was called Ophidia and was a wonderful big boa constrictor."

"But you were in Gryffindor", Ron exclaimed

Mrs Weasley looked at her son; "I had her before I went to Hogwarts.  Oh she was delightful. I wish I had been able to speak to her…" she suddenly seemed to realise what she had said; "Oh I don't mean able to speak Parseltongue or anything dark just oh," she fell silent and looked apologetically at Harry.

Harry began to take offence but decided he shouldn't.  He knew full well being able to speak Parseltongue was considered a dark wizards skill.   He looked down at the snake.

"How would you like to be called Ophidia?"

"I do not mind what you call me."

"And then I can call you Oppy for short."

"Why do you not just call me Oppy?"

"Because Oppy doesn't seem to be a proper name."

The snake seemed to ponder this then replied; "I accept the name of Ophidia and you can call me Oppy.  What is your name or am I to give you one now?"

"My name is Harry."

"What may I call you for short?"

"Harry."

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Oppy."

Harry looked up at the others; "Everybody meet Ophidia, Oppy for short."

"But that is just snake in another language," Hermione protested.

Harry paused and wondered briefly if he had made a bad decision.  He quickly decided that Oppy was a fine name and said so; "There is nothing wrong with Oppy."

Hermione bit her tongue to stop retorting but Harry got the message anyway.  She thought her names were better and was irritated she hadn't been allowed to put them forward.

"Well then here are the items," Dumbledore said upon re-entering the room. He gave Harry a small bag that felt like it contained several large gems. "And now I'm afraid that I must be going. There are almost certainly still Death Eaters about. Goodbye," Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, Sir is Oppy allowed in Hogwarts?" Harry quickly asked.

"Oh I foresee no problems in allowing Oppy to go to Hogwarts, just mind you don't get bitten as there is no antidote," Professor Dumbledore said and he left them.

It was several minutes later that a breathless Mr Weasley entered and upon spying Harry collapsed onto the ground. 

"Thank Merlin you found him."

"It wasn't us Arthur," Mrs Weasley spoke quickly, "Professor Dumbledore found him and returned him to us."

"Thank Merlin himself," he said before he spotted Oppy "Er that isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"I got a snake," Harry replied as the twins came running in. Upon seeing Harry they stopped and caught their breath. George too spotted the snake.

"A snake," he said and his eyes lit up. It was obvious both twins approved.

"Lee is going to have a fit when he sees that," Fred said with certainty.  Mr Weasley looked at the snake closely.

"You're going to have difficulty getting that into Hogwarts.  Poisonous creatures such as that aren't really allowed."

"A de-poisoning potion could be used and then the snake would be harmless," Hermione put in.

"Professor Dumbledore said I could have it at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"Well mind you're not bitten and now tell me what did you see before and how did Professor Dumbledore come to rescue you?"  Mr Weasley said in a very interested voice.  

Harry stood there for quite sometime as he explained his adventure for while it had been rather brief his audience, Mr Weasley in particular, wanted Harry to go over some details several times before they were satisfied.  Finally, it seemed he was satisfied. 

"Well Harry," he said, "it seems you've had quite the little adventure but all's well that ends well." He smiled and looked at the others. His smile faltered as he met Mrs Weasley's look of disapproval. "Oh er well time to go."

"Yes children, Hermione would you be so kind as to go to the next room. The car is there. I want to talk with Harry for a moment." Harry exchanged a desperate look with Ron whose expression confirmed his fears. He was not going to enjoy the next few moments of his life. Mr Weasley jumped into action and herded the others out of the room. He followed them and Mrs Weasley smiled and she and Harry patiently waited until Mr Weasley returned. He looked to be a reluctant participant but Harry doubted he felt quite as reluctant as he did. "Harry," Mrs Weasley began, "we know that you, that the twins took advantage of you and­"

"They didn't. I want them to have­" Harry froze. He wasn't absolutely sure they knew about the money.

"Now Harry don't be so hasty, it was an awfully large amount," Mr Weasley said. Harry's stomach twisted up into a ball. They did know. 

"Too much. You can have it back," Mrs Weasley said.

"But I don't want it."

"Now Harry I'm sure you meant well but they simply can't have it. I won't...allow it," Mrs Weasley said while becoming redder.

"Why?" Harry protested even as he suspected the truth. They were embarrassed at the amount. 

"You can't simply give your money away," Mr Weasley said.

"It's my money."

"We realise we can't talk to the Dursleys about this but we have talked to Sirius. He is concerned Harry and has agreed that the money must be returned."

"But I want to give it to them."

"You are not old enough to make such decisions. Now I'm afraid that the twins have spent a great deal of the money but we have taken what was left. She produced a familiar sack from with in her robes. It did look lighter that it had been. "Now we will try to make up the difference but it will take some time." Harry looked up at them in shock. This just was not happening. He looked from one of the to the other. Both were flushed and Harry could sense some of what they were feeling. He felt something like it too. Humiliation and or embarrassment. He suspected they would find it near impossible to repay him if anything near what he suspected had been spent and that they knew it. And they were having their lack of wealth shown up by Harry's great deal thereof. He couldn't think of a way out of the situation but he decided he should try.

"I'm not too young. It's my…it was my money. I didn't want it. I don't want it. I should not have won it. It was Cedric's. He should have won. That is what it represents to me. All it represents to me. And I am lucky enough to be in a position where I don't need it. I have a pile of money in my vault and if by some grand misfortune I loose all of that well then I can sell my epic life story to all the Wizarding papers and then make a new small fortune all of my own." Harry paused as he bit his lip to stop laughing. The sheer absurdity of what he had said was terribly appalling. Nevertheless he continued. "I don't need the money and feel much better to be rid of it. And now the Wizarding world is surrounded by darkness. People tried to kill me today. People died protecting me. Fred and George make people laugh even if everything they do is questionable. I want, wanted something to laugh at. I need something to laugh at. Maybe I didn't think about it for too long. Maybe it was spur of the moment but I don't regret it for a second. I want them to make their joke shop a reality and then I will have something to laugh about and so will a lot of other people. That's why I want them to keep the money. So I will have something to laugh about." Harry stopped breathless and looked at his audience. They took a moment to recover.

"Oh Harry I had no idea."

"Yes Harry."

"But it is so much money and they are spending it so fast they won't have any left for a joke store."

"It's difficult Harry for us to accept so much."

"And I don't approve of the joke store but oh, Arthur what do we do?" she asked with a troubled look upon her face. Mr Weasley shrugged.

"Perhaps if we…no we couldn't could we. Put the money into a bank account. Keep it from the twins so they can't waste it and then let them have it when they need it and after they've proved themself ready," He said slowly giving what he was saying much thought.

"But Arthur it's so very much. Over 600 galleons are in here."

"They've spent nearly 400 galleons?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They have," Molly said in a terribly guilty voice. 

"Well then I think what you said was a good idea. I don't want them to waste it all. Although they did give me a huge present full of their wares."

"They what!" Molly exclaimed. It was clear she hadn't known and Harry realised he'd just made a huge error. The twins were going to kill him if their mother didn't kill them first them.

"Oh….you didn't know?" Harry said.

"Most certainly not."

"Oh."

"I am going to have to have a another serious talk with those two. Of all the irresponsible things to do. You weren't hurt were you Harry?"

"Oh no not at all," Harry said not about to mention he hadn't actually tried any of the items for fear of injury or some other major calamity. Molly gave him a probing stare and a once over. It was clear she doubted his sincerity. It was also clear that it was going to have little impact on the twin's punishment. That was going to be large and painful not matter what. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Arthur said changing the subject.

"Yes Harry, are you sure? I still don't know if it's right," Molly said.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Well I suppose it also gives you time to reconsider. I assure you if you change your mind you can have it all back in an instant."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Well I suppose now that that's settled we can go," Molly said and the three of them moved into the next room where the others were waiting. Ron gave Harry a questioning look and the twins gave him a worried one. He smiled and gave a small thumbs up. The twins beamed until they saw their mother's expression. They gave Harry confused a look and he looked away feeling very guilty. Harry faltered as he saw that both Ginny and Hermione had noticed the entire exchange. Hermione's expression was of puzzlement but Ginny's was of realisation and her eyes widened dramatically. Harry looked away. He wasn't about to go there. They piled into the car and, at the last possible moment, Harry recalled that he had come to get an owl and mentioned it to those about him. He was promptly told in no uncertain terms that he was not getting one that day since Death Eaters were still everywhere.  It would have to wait.

All in all, Harry was pretty ambivalent as he sat in the ministry car that took him back to number four Privet Lane. Death Eaters had ruined his outing, someone had died and he hadn't gotten what he'd gone for but he had settled one of the major things that had been wearing upon his mind and it had been nice all the same to be in the Wizarding world again and, finally, he did have a new pet.  He smiled despite himself and joined in on a rousing game of exploding snap that lasted until they arrived at number four. With Oppy securely hidden within his new robes and with everyone's help, he and his purchases were quickly escorted into his room and far sooner than he liked all, of his friends had departed with Harry very reluctant to see them go.  

Harry sat outside watching the street that the ministry car followed.  It was only Vernon's yelling that made him get up and walk back inside. The others had been gone several minutes when, upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he heard Petunias ungodly scream.

"SNAKE!"

************


	4. Hogwarts Again

Chapter 4 Hogwarts Again 

Harry felt ill when he heard his Aunts scream and ran up the stairs.  It seemed impossible that it was another snake.  Somehow, Petunia had found Oppy.  He ran into his room and opened the door but found no sign of Oppy or Petunia.  He turned and was nearly bowled over by Vernon rushing by.  Harry followed as quickly as he could to Vernon and Petunias bedroom. There he was greeted with a tragically funny sight.  Petunia was standing on a chair as white as a ghost, pointing under the bed.  She remained motionless as Vernon crept into the room.

Harry paused for a moment before he decided since Oppy was poisonous he really should see if it was her and thus protect the Dursleys.  He darted by Vernon, easily evading his outstretched hands.  

"Why you­" Vernon began before stopping.  He had obviously decided that Harry was indeed better suited for confronting a potentially lethal creature.  Harry ducked down and peered under the bed.  

"Oppy," he whispered.

"Hello Harry."

"What are you doing in here?"  Harry whispered incredulously.

"It was warmer."

"Well you've gotten me in to a lot of trouble and you have to leave.  I'll try to make it warmer in my room." Harry reached a hand out and pulled Oppy clear.  He stood up and was greeted by another scream from Petunia

"AHHHH Snake!  He has a snake!  Kill it Vernon. Kill it."

"No," Harry protested, "It's mine, she just got out of my bedroom."  It took a fraction of a second for that to sink into the Dursleys.

"Boy­" Vernon began only to be cut of by Petunia.

 "I absolutely forbid you to have that thing I my house.  Vernon take it outside and kill it."

"Careful she's poisonous," Harry said and smiled as both of them jumped backwards.  Petunia fell to the ground in an unsightly mess and Vernon tripped on his uncooperative feet and also fell down. Both backed away and cowered while they alternatively glared at Harry and Oppy and then at each other.

"Get rid of it," Petunia said in a frightened angry voice.

"But she's my pet."

"I don't care.  You can't have that thing in this house."

"Boy put it down," Vernon said timidly his eyes never leaving Oppy. 

Oppy looked up at Harry and spoke; "I do not like these humans."

"I do not like them either," Harry replied, "but they are my family and I am safe here—apparently."  Petunia's whimpering drew Harry's attention way from Oppy.  Both she and Vernon were pale with fright.

"Unnaturalness," Petunia said in a barely audible whisper.

"Boy, not allowed," Vernon managed in a horse whisper before his voice seized up as well.  Harry looked at the two of them cowering in front of him for a moment before he decided that he couldn't be bothered arguing with them.  Oppy was staying.  He left them cowering and walked back to his room.  He caught a glimpse of Dudley peering out of his bedroom as Harry walked to his.

"Boo," said Harry quietly and Dudley disappeared with a loud whimper.  Harry smiled and entered his room.  He set Oppy down on his bed.  "You cannot leave this room without me," he said to her.  "If you want to go, I'll take you somewhere.  If the others catch you something awful might happen to you."  Oppy looked up into Harry's eyes.  

"They do not scare me."

"Yes but you scare them and they will not be nice to me if they see you again."

"Then I shall hide even thought it is cold in here."

"Well what if I got some blankets then?"

"What are blankets?"  Oppy said.  Harry rolled his eyes and left to get a blanket from the cupboard under the stairs.  It still contained one or two rags that had previously been his only blankets.  He was sure Petunia wouldn't complain at his using them, although the idea of using Petunias finest blanket did appeal to him.  He was sure that once it had been used by Oppy, she wouldn't want them back but then she would be even more averse to Oppy's presence than she already was.

He returned to find Oppy on his bed crawling under the blankets.  He interrupted her by holding out the blanket for her inspection. 

"I got a blanket for you," he said.  Oppy looked at it and Harry could swear he saw her turn her nose up at it before she spoke in a calm voice; 

"That one smells bad; this one does not."

"But that's my one," Harry spoke, quite taken back.

"My need is greater," Oppy spoke in an authoritative voice.  Harry looked at her for a moment before he conceded with a slump and thought of obtaining a better blanket for her or perhaps himself.  The solution came to him in a flash, his robes, and more importantly his invisibility cloak.  She could be warm and hidden from Petunias prying eyes.

"Oppy," Harry began in a voice he hoped was persuasive, "how would like to sleep in my robes. They are warm and this cloak is an invisibility cloak and will hide you from the Dursleys."  Oppy looked up at him and seemed to consider the proposition.  She moved out of the blanket and squirmed across the bed towards Harry. Upon reaching him she leant up and inspected the offering.

"It smells acceptable but will it be warmer than what I already have?"

"Yes," Harry lied, eager to have his blanket back.

"Very well I shall have the cloak and be warm," she replied and moved towards the cloaks.  Harry placed it on the ground under his bed and Oppy slipped off the bed and into them. Harry arranged the invisibility cloak such that it covered most but not all of the mound that was Oppy and cloak. He didn't like the idea of accidentally standing on an invisible and poisonous Oppy. It was entirely possible that she would strike first and ask questions later.

******

Several days later Oppy was quite settled in her new home of Harry's robes under his bed. He had informed Petunia that she was both exceptionally poisonous and prone to bite and after that the Dursleys had acquiesced to her presence surprisingly quickly. Dudley had been absolutely forbidden to enter Harry's bedroom and both Petunia and Vernon showed considerable reluctance to go anywhere near it. That meant Harry was free to do as he pleased in his bedroom. 

He was relaxing upon his bed in his new sanctuary when he heard the awful gentle tones of his aunt's voice.

"Harry could you come downstairs please."  Harry groaned and complied.  He had learnt by now that arguing with Petunia led to nothing good.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," he intoned as he thought of the many cruel things he would rather enjoy doing to her.  Shrinking her and having Oppy terrorise her held particular appeal for Harry although he was not at all sure that Oppy would realise it was a game and only pretend to eat his aunt. He walked downstairs and was met at the bottom by Petunia.

"That girl next door wants to see you.  I want you to make clear to her that you can't see her anymore. Common thing obviously doesn't know what any normal girl should like," she said not in her usual loud and cheerful tone. This was closer to the true Petunia with a large amount of malice involved.  Harry suppressed his smirk as he guessed that she was referring to Angela's reluctance to having anything to do with Dudley.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said trying hard not to convey any of the mirth he was feeling.

"Well Harry, be off," Petunia managed in a pale imitation of her usual assumed tone.

Harry ran out the front door and nearly collided with Angela.

"Hello Harry," she began, "how would you like to come over for a little­"

"Yes," Harry interrupted.

Angela smiled and the two of them walked over to her house.  They went in and proceeded up to a room that Harry hadn't been in before. 

"What room is this?" he asked before she opened it to reveal a games room.  It was full of arcade games and bore a striking resemblance to the gaming arcade that Harry had enjoyed at the mall. He shuddered at the thought of how much it must have cost to put together.

"I, er, love games," Angela said and walked in.

"Are these all yours?" an incredulous Harry asked.

"No my father rented them.  It is cheaper although it isn't cheap, but then we aren't really worried by such things. My father is very successful. Anyway I thought you would like to have a go at them with me. They are much more fun when you are beating someone."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly as he recalled being thoroughly beaten by her at the mall.  Still it was better than going back to the Dursleys and so he agreed to stay, "I'll stay, I don't really have anything better to do."

Harry and Angela spent the rest of the day playing the many games in the room Harry slowly became more adept at them and started to reverse his losing streak against Angela.  Before he came anywhere near levelling the tally, however he realised the time and had to leave. It was late and he dreaded his aunt's response.

Vernon's, "What have you been doing boy," greeted Harry as he entered the door to number four.

"Nothing," was Harry's indignant reply.

"You enjoyed yourself," Petunia accused.  It appeared that she was tiring of the pretence and was putting much more of her hatred for Harry into her speech. 

"I couldn't just leave.  That would have been rude."

"I told you to make it clear that you couldn't see her anymore."

"But I couldn't think of an excuse."

"Go to you room.  You've been out of it for too long," she spat at him.  Harry ignored every thing else they had to say and walked to his bedroom. The Dursleys were just as evil as ever.  Still Angela and Oppy made some difference and with the rest of his friends just an orb call away he supposed his life had improved quite drastically. 

Harry entered his room and went for his orbs.  He felt like talking to his friends for a change. He pulled he orb out upon activating it waited for a response.  It was several minutes before Ron's head appeared in the orb.

"What took you so long Ron," Harry griped although he smiled nevertheless.

"Hermione's bonkers, she wont leave me alone. She's making me study.  Completely bonkers as it's still the holidays.  There's plenty of time left for homework."

Harry smiled as, for once, he was in Hermione's position of having already completed his homework although he had done it out of sheer boredom, not whatever reason Hermione used.  He supposed she did it for the sheer enjoyment.

"So how much have you got left," he asked with a smile.

"Snapes, McGonagalls, Flitwicks and the DADA stuff although I don't know if I should do that.  Do you think the new teacher will ask for it?"

"Well I've already done all my homework," Harry said in his best impression of Hermione. Ron started laughing. 

"Oh you are lucky Hermione isn't here.  That sounded just like her and I don't think she would have liked it.  But really how much have you got left"

"None," Harry said and was amused by Ron's expression.  It was of utter disbelief and then shock.

"None?" he managed weakly.

"I was bored," Harry complained.

"What and you wanted to be more bored?" Ron asked striving to come to terms with the situation.  He looked away at something.  "That sounds like Hermione.  I don't think she will be happy with me talking to you.  I rather promised her I'd do my homework.  I suppose I could hide the orb under a book…hmmm." 

Harry laughed as Ron tried to hide his orb and was then interrupted by someone. The orb went dark and Harry sat upright in his chair.  He wondered if something was amiss before the orb glowed, signalling someone wished to communicate via it.  He tapped it and Hermiones face appeared in it.

"Hello Harry," she said as she appeared to fight off Ron,  "Ron can't actually speak right now as he's busy doing his homework.

"I am not," Harry heard Ron cry out from behind her. They were struggling for control of the orb.

"So why aren't you doing your homework Harry," Hermione said with something other than interest in her voice.

"I've done it all."

"Oooh Harry have you really, and proof read it too?" she asked before snapping at Ron, "Leave it alone!"

"Well I read it once or twice.  I can't be bothered reading it again. If its wrong its wrong," Harry said. Hermiones temperament changed in an instant from joyful to scornful. 

"Really Harry there's no point in doing it if you don't do it well. Ron here—no give it to me, I'm speaking to Harry—you should be more like Harry." There was a dead silence and Harry realised that Ron hadn't liked that suggestion at all. He decided that he couldn't help that and drew his attention back to Hermione and shrugged.  

"Is done and I'm not about to redo it."

"Honestly Harry you of all people could show a little more passion and effort."

"What do you mean me of all people?" 

"Well look at how many people look up to you.  You should set a good example.  Take Ron for instance, only two weeks left and he's only just started to do his homework.  What chance of excelling has he left himself?"

"I'll pass," Ron cried out over Hermione s shoulder.

"Passing isn't good enough," Hermione snapped over her shoulder.

"Lighten up Hermione," Harry added in high spirits, "If he passes he's done alright."

"Well—I—never," Hermione huffed.

"Nothing less than 200% for Ms Smarty-pants here," Ron hollered from the background.

Hermione seethed for a moment before she retorted, "You promised you'd try," in a soft hurt voice.  Her expression was pained as she turned from Harry.

"Yeah and I have tried," Ron said but he lacked any conviction.

"We had a deal," Hermione said in a manner that suggested more was being conveyed than Harry was aware of.

"What kind of deal," Harry asked.

"Oh nothing" Hermione snapped quickly. Harry was shocked as it wasn't the Hermione he knew.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing really I just promised to do something if Ron here did his homework." 

"Do what?" Harry asked and looked at both of his friends.  It was obvious they were hiding something from him.  "What's going on between you two," he asked.

"Nothing," both of them said together as Hermione couldn't maintain eye contact. Harry continued to stare and eventually Hermione slumped forwards and both Ron and her became visible in the orb. 

"I hope you don't mind" Hermione began softly.  "It just kind of happened."

"What happened," Harry said in a worried voice

"We, er after the er," Ron mumbled.

"After my house was destroyed I need someone and Ron was…available, please don't be angry," Hermione said.

"What?"  Harry said dumfounded but beginning to suspect the unthinkable.

"We are­" Ron began.

"Dating," Hermione finished for him, "or will be once this neanderthal finishes his homework.  Mrs Weasley won't let us leave the house until he's done it all."

"I'd be done faster if you'd help."

"I am not going to help you cheat!"  Hermione snapped impatiently. 

"What?"  Harry said as his world came crumbling down around him.  It was just not possible.

"We're still friends Harry, that never going to change."

"But…"

"We probably shouldn't have told you like this."

"You can't," Harry said more to himself than the others.

"You are okay with this aren't you?

"I guess," Harry said although the truth of the matter was he didn't he could be less fine with anything.  What was to come of the trio?  He imagined that the two might prefer their own company from now on rather than hanging out all together.

"We'll still be able to hang out together Harry," Hermione said as she guessed Harry's thoughts.

Ron seemed distracted by Hermione and only nodded agreement.

"So why did you call and distract Ron from his homework," Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not the distraction," Harry muttered under his breath in disgust.  He hadn't meant it for Hermiones ears but she stiffened and signified she had indeed heard it. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "Its just we are supposed to be a team and both of you are together and I'm all alone here."

"Come on Harry, only two weeks to go and we'll be back together at Hogwarts" Ron said.

"Are you going to keep talking for the rest of the day?"  Hermione interrupted. It looked as if she was still stinging over Harry's previous comment.  "Because Ron has to do his homework now."  

"No I don't," Ron said before receiving a gaze from Hermione.  "Er yes I do," he added in a very small voice.  Harry might have laughed but his humour had all but deserted him.  Hermione gave him a hesitant glare and turned to Harry.  "Anyway Ron's going to be busy for the rest of the day or at least until he's finished his Transfiguration essay.

"But I haven't even sta­" Ron said and paled drastically as Hermiones head snapped around.  She reached over and picked up a couple of scrolls as Ron looked increasingly worried.  Her face clouded over as she read.  She put them down and looked at Ron who appeared apologetic before she turned and faced Harry.  Her eyes conveyed that she was not amused as she spoke; "Well it appears that you have lost Ron for the rest of the holidays."

"What!" Harry and Ron cried as one

"It's going to take you that long to do it all," she said to an appalled Ron.  "You lied to me. You said you'd finished Snapes essay."

"I've nearly done it.  It won't take that long to finish," he said and received an angry glare from Hermione.  "How long did it take you Harry?" he asked seeking support for a counterargument.

"Not that long, only a couple of days"

"Yes but how good is it?" Hermione questioned with a knowing look on her face.  It appeared she knew Harry too well. "Really Harry you should try harder. It would be good for everyone else if you would set a good example. If you were seen to try hard then they might as well."

"Its not that bad," Harry said although he was careful to not look Hermione in the eye as he spoke lest she see the truth there. "And I can't not be able to speak to Ron for the rest of the holidays. I'll go as insane as Petunia if I'm left alone with her."  Harry protested.

"You can always speak to me. I've finished all my homework. Even the extra bits"

"Extra bits?" Ron said as he made a grab for some of his notes behind him "Is there more I haven't seen or," he paused and looked at her in premature disbelief, "did you ask for _more _homework than we got set? A sort of Hermione bonus thing?"

Hermione took a settling breath as she composed herself. It was obvious to Harry that she hadn't meant to tell them about it. He supposed she thought they might react badly to it.

"We don't have to do it do we?" Ron asked as he ignored the warning signs from Hermione.

"No I asked my professors for extra so I could prepare for this year. They seemed pleased that I was showing such a positive attitude."

"So we don't have to do it?"

"Obviously not."

"So you are just bonkers then."

"Why...this is why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd just make fun of it and me. Do I make fun of you and your technicolour bedroom or your dangerous obsession of trying to kill yourself by falling off a broom or­"

"Hey, normal people like Quidditch and the Cannons are a great team and they're not techniwhatsit they're orange."

"Normal," Hermione seethed in a deathly quite whisper.

"Er yeah normal," Ron said hesitantly as he missed Hermione's point and Harry's look of caution. 

For a fraction of a second Hermione's expression showed how hurt she was but then it closed over and she rapidly reddened as she prepared her tirade.

Harry shook his head sadly and he realised with great reluctance that his conversation with his friends was over. As Hermione opened up on Ron he terminated the call and hung his head. It was too strange for him to consider. Hermione and Ron? It was appalling. His friends could not be…intimate. It was wrong. Insecurities surrounded him as he wondered just what the new year had in store for him. Would they reject him? Was the trio really destroyed? He felt very lonely as he got up and lay down on his bed. Life was very definitely not fair.

Harry tried to contact Ron several times later that day but his calls were not answered. He started to suspect that Ron had been forced to place the orb in a drawer or something but the truth of the matter was made clear when on the twentieth or so attempt the orb was answered by an irritated Hermione.

"Really Harry, Ron can't come to the orb now. I'd talk to you but all that talk about homework made me think about how I might improve it so I'm rereading it all. Oh and I've confiscated the orb so you can't distract Ron. Honestly he is so…." Hermione didn't seem to be able to come up with an appropriate term and gave up, "oh I don't know but he's actually doing his homework so you can't interrupt him."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Well let me talk to the twins then."

Hermione thought about this briefly before she said, "That may not be such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because they have been restrained."

"Restrained?"

"It's a spell that stops them from doing basically any magic without Mrs Weasley knowing about it."

"What did they do?"

"I don't know, I kind of thought you did.  It has something to do with you.  I overheard their arguing. Something about them knowing better and endangering you," she said becoming very inquisitive as she continued, "So what is going on.  What have they done to you?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, too quickly as it happened.

"So you do know. Harry you shouldn't follow the twins example. Even you can't expect to get away with every instance of misbehaviour and since you seem to always be involved in the worst kind of misbehaviour you are going to be punished eventually."

"Look whose talking.  You were present in most if not all of my _misbehaviour_." 

"That is not at all true."

"Norbert, Buckbeak, Sirius," Harry counted off on his fingers.  Hermione looked appropriately chastised as she struggled to maintain the higher moral ground.

"Those were for a good cause."

"And the boomslang skin?"

"That was also for a good cause," she said and looked over her shoulder, "and I don't like talking about it. If anyone found out about it I'd be grounded for life."  

Harry hung his head a little. Hermione was his friend but she wasn't a Ron or even a Fred or George. It just wasn't the same.  

"Anyway Harry I have to go now. I've got over a hundred pages more to reread. Bye," she said and ended the call. Harry hung his head lower still. His inadvertent slip about the twin's gift had obviously landed them in a large amount of trouble and Hermione had hundreds of pages of homework. He had only just over fifty pages and he had thought that excessive. His friend was obviously far too eager for her own good. That she had banned Harry from talking to Ron because of homework merely confirmed that opinion while making him glummer.  

Harry looked around his bedroom as a familiar feeling of loneliness and isolation came over him. He desperately wanted to be staying with the Weasleys. Even if Ron was busy he was sure the others would be fun and he would be surrounded by magic and his own kind. That thought had him pausing. _His kind?_ When had that happened? Harry shook himself in disgust; it had been a thought worthy of Draco. With a deep feeling of self-disgust Harry flung himself onto his bed and grabbed a book from under his bed. It was the spell book Hermione had given him for his birthday, _Sneaky Spells and Cunning Curses by Sylvester Wiley _  He opened it and began reading. Soon he was engrossed in its pages and the many devious spells it explained. He found himself desperate to attempt them so that he could perfect them by the time he reached Hogwarts but he did console himself with the thought that he only had just two weeks to go until he was allowed to do magic again. He consoled himself by thinking that if he carefully read and memorised the book then casting them later would be much easier.

Having read a large section of the spell book Harry put it down and got up. He realised all of a sudden that it was dark. Very dark, and Harry realised as he groped around for the light switch, much too dark to have be able to read a book. He hung his head as he grabbed the book and inspected it. As he had thought, its pages were hidden in the gloom. He realised it contained no illumination charm and that he had accidentally performed magic after all. A letter would be arriving tomorrow and Vernon would be enraged. Life was not fair.  He opened his door and looked down to see that dinner had been left for him. A chipped and dirty plate held a single shrivelled stick of celery. Harry picked it up and put it down inside his room on the floor. It could be returned to the kitchen or rubbish bin at some other time. He went and got a slice of cake from one of his present boxes. It was still fresh, as he had told Ron and Hermione that the last lot had become stale. All of his presents had freshness charms placed on them and Harry was much happier and better fed as a result.

Having eaten Harry went to bed and fell into a restless sleep. His dreams were full of Hermione standing further and further away from him as Ron dressed as a knight came and took her away on a dark winged horse.  He woke briefly disturbed by the horse and its eyes. They had been black and that seemed very wrong to him.  They should have been another colour but a sudden drowsiness had him soon asleep to even worse dreams.

*****

Wormtail was grovelling before Voldemort.

"Master forgive me I had no way of knowing that arggghh," Wormtail wailed. Voldemort cackled softly as he enjoyed his torture of his wayward servant

"You have displeased me Wormtail.  Any other would have surely died by now but I find that your screams appeal to me.  Scream for me Wormtail, scream louder."  Wormtail's screaming increased as Voldemort increased the amount of pain he was delivering.  "Excellent," he uttered. Voldemort ended his spell and Wormtail collapsed into a motionless heap. "Take that away…put it outside; let the rain wake it so that I may continue my game.  And while I wait let the next come forth and explain their failure," Voldemort said in a disinterested tone.  A frail Death Eater came forth.

"Master?"

"Silence! You did not fail me until you came forth. Crucio," Voldemort said with little enthusiasm. The man fell to his knees screaming incoherently and Voldemort continued until the man was jerking uncontrollably on the floor. He continued jerking after the curse had been lifted and as he was dragged from sight. "Next," Voldemort said in a bored tone.  It was as if subjecting his servants to the Cruciatus curse was not very entertaining.  "Ah Lucius I hear that you were instrumental in the dismal failure that saw two of my servants captured and several valuable creatures and other objects taken from me.  Please explain your failure to all who are present," he gestured to the other Death Eaters that formed a half circle in front of him. Lucius was forward of them kneeling very close to the feet of his master.

"Master I tried…"

"Crucio," Voldemort uttered with increased enthusiasm. Lucius' scream rang out and Voldemort paused his torture. "Enough if that is the best you can do."

"I was not to blame. Macnair left by his own will. I told him to stay to hunt for the boy."

"Crucio," Voldemort said once more causing more agony for Lucius. He paused the torture once more and continued "Macnair was doing my bidding."

"But master there were not enough of us."

"Thirty-five Death Eaters were not enough but one more would have been? Crucio." This time he lengthened the duration of Lucius' torment as some of those in the half circle laughed under their breath.

"He had assistance," Lucius wailed.

"I heard of the deaths and I am pleased to hear of the demise those particular enemies but the boy, the boy was the goal. Where is he? Hidden once more by Dumbledore and those other fools. You have squandered a chance that will not arise again. Crucio!" This time he kept the curse on Lucius for several minutes. Lucius collapsed and the curse was removed.  "You have one chance at redemption. The boy shall most likely travel by train to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is arrogant enough for that. Derail it; kill everybody including the boy."

"M-my l-ord," Lucius whispered, as he lay sprawled on the ground, "my son will be on the train."

"There are always casualties Lucius but in this case you may be right. Have your son travel in the last car and make certain that no harm befalls those within it. I think that he may well be useful to me yet. Certainly, he cannot be more useless than his father.  And one more thing for questioning me, Crucio!" Voldemort's laughter rang out and echoed about the room.

*****

Harry woke shaking with pain and fear from what he had just touched and been witness to. The pain died away slowly and Harry was able to release his blanket from his mouth that he had been biting to bear the pain and to prevent himself from screaming.  The shaking died down as well and Harry was able to get up. He knew what he had to do.

Groping about in the darkness he managed to get the orb into his hand and activate it. It took three goes till he got what he wanted; Professor Dumbledore's smiling face in the centre of the orb.

"Hello Harry. Bad dreams?" a wide-awake and cheerful Dumbledore said.

"Very," Harry began as he wondered just how his professor had come to be awake so early in the morning. He shrugged that thought off and carried on to tell Dumbledore of the task that had been set for Lucius Malfoy. When he had finished Dumbledore had lost his smile and seemed very old and weary. Even the twinkle in his eye was dulled.

"Thank you Harry. I will ensure that measures are taken to prevent such a tragedy from occurring. Now I think you should use the rest of the night for sleep rather than, say, reading."

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that it kind of just happened," Harry said as he reddened. Trust Dumbledore to already know of his transgression.

"I am sure it was an accident but it does make hiding you more difficult Harry and it is against the law. I'm afraid there's not much I can do to prevent the inevitable letter from reaching the Dursleys." 

Harry failed to suppress the shudder this thought caused. Vernon really was going to be angry.

"Well Harry much as I would like to spend the rest of morning talking I have many important things that I really must do. Happy dreams and good night Harry," Dumbledore said before he winked and then vanished from view.

Harry felt very tired and slunk back into his bed. He thought about reading but was asleep before he could give it much consideration.

The next day flashed by in a blur of tedium that had Harry nose deep in a book for most of it as he managed to read Hermione's gift completely though twice. The event he had been dreading never eventuated although he had seen Vernon reading the letter. He had received a single evil glare from Vernon as he had finished his breakfast, but no punishment had followed. By the time Harry was ready for bed he was rather wishing Vernon had punished him. It would have been something at least. 

That night was just like the last, beginning with Hermione and Ron riding off into the sunset followed by Voldemort torturing what seemed to be all of his Death Eaters as one after another was subjected to the Cruciatus curse.  He woke bleeding from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. He couldn't remember anything useful and was left to sleep the rest of the night on a blood soaked pillow.

It was late morning when Harry woke and peeled the pillow from his face, realising just how much he had bled. The pillow was most likely going to have the stain for the foreseeable future as he thought it would take magic to remove it. He was certain no muggle detergent would be up to the challenge. Still he had to try and after he got dressed he placed it and the slip with the rest of his dirty laundry. He sat down and tried to reach Ron but got only a grumpy Hermione.

"Harry I told you Ron is busy and so am I."

"But," Harry protested. She looked intently at him.

"Did you have bad dreams last night?"

"Yes but nothing of importance. Just Voldemort torturing all of his servants."

"All of them?"

"Well all that I could see."

"Doesn't that seem strange?"

"No."

"How many did he torture?"

"I told you. All of them."

"A number Harry."

"Twenty – thirty?"

"Oooh! Has he ever done that before?"

"I suppose so. He always seemed to be torturing a Death Eater but last night he seemed to take extra pleasure from it. I bit my tongue and got blood everywhere it was so bad. Might be the reason I can't remember any important stuff."

"You should tell Dumbledore. Does he always torture all of his servants? And what did you do to your tongue? Is it bad?"

"Enough Hermione; one question at a time. You're just confusing me now. I don't know if he always tortures all of his servants. I suppose though I can't really remember him ever torturing so many. I wonder what they've done wrong. As for my tongue, its okay now, I just bled a little on my pillow," he said and showed an appalled Hermione his pillow slip.

"Harry that's a huge amount of blood. Are you sure you're ok now?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes Hermione I am very sure I am ok."

"Good now end the call and talk to Dumbledore. Now Harry."

"But what about­"

"And Ron will be busy for the rest of the day. Honestly he is so infuriating. He thought that he could just copy off mine and then I caught him sneaking in _here_ and trying to cheat of my work. The gall of that oooh­"

"Bye Hermione," Harry said and abruptly ended the call as he rolled his eyes in disgust. He wasn't that bored that he cared to listen to Hermione ranting about Ron or vice versa and he prompted the other orb to contact Dumbledore whom he then told of his dream. He did seem as interested as Hermione and spent a great deal of time going over and over any details Harry remembered. It well past lunchtime when he finished. 

Having spent half the day in conversation with his friends, he did not mind that the rest of the day was quieter as he spent it reading and watching Snapper worry Oppy. 

"Snapper is just playing," Harry said as he saw Oppy's confusion.

"Is it alive?" Oppy hissed.

"No, well kind of I suppose. He knows fetch."

"What is fetch?"

"I throw something away and he brings it back to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"If you throw something away then surely you do not want it back."

"It's a game," Harry said while trying to remain straight faced.  Oppy remained quiet for a while as she looked at Snapper.  She seemed to be deciding something.

"Is it a pet?"

"Kind of but not really."

"Why?"

"Is not really alive I suppose."

"Does it do what a pet is supposed to do?" Oppy said and Harry got the distinct impression Oppy wanted to know if Snapper was behaving how Harry wanted her to behave.

"Yeah I suppose so.  It makes me happy but then you're not just a pet. You're well…I suppose becoming my friend," Harry said.

"I am the friend of the chosen one," Oppy said in definite terms.

"Chosen for what?" Harry asked as he latched onto what Oppy had said.

"To fight the darkness," Oppy explained as if it was obvious.

"What darkness?" Harry asked as a familiar feeling of dread welled up within him.

"The darkness," Oppy said.

"Does it have a name?" Harry asked.

"The darkness," Oppy repeated.

"Another name," Harry asked and waited for the negative response.

"No," Oppy said confirming Harry's suspicions that life was indeed out to get him. He shook his head. Even his Oppy was spewing rubbish about fighting darkness and destiny. Next she would be saying he was destined to kill Voldemort as well. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. He really didn't like thinking about what was expected of him. It made him feel…powerless. Instead he went back to his reading and dreaming of being able to cast the spells he was memorising. 

It was hours later that a thought occurred to him. One that grew so rapidly it had him sitting up as he thought it through. He needed magic. He was a wizard and he needed to be surrounded by it. In addition, since he wasn't allowed to cast magic that meant he'd have to provide it some other way. He needed a magic mirror that talked back to him, a self-organising closet, something he'd overheard Lavender gushing about, and a multitude of other little things he'd seen in at the Weasleys or at Hogwarts. He needed these things to keep him sane and to remind him of who he was. 

In an instant he made up his mind. He was going to acquire as many magical things as he could and make certain that he'd not be bored senseless the next time he had to stay with the Dursleys. He smiled as he thought about what they'd say about his plan. His smile deepened as he thought on. They didn't have to know and he mused, it surely couldn't be that hard to keep something hidden from a pack of muggles like the Dursleys. Could it? They didn't dare come into his room since he had Oppy and, convinced he could get away with it, he lay back down and began dreaming of the many things he could have. All of the things he'd seen at the Weasleys that had made it so fun bar of cause the presence of the Weasleys themselves.

 Harry sighed, momentarily depressed again. That was what he really wanted, to be with them and be having fun. However, he'd have to make do with his plan. He spent the rest of the day engrossed with his new plan and even went so far as to make a list. One he was sure Hermione would be proud of given she just loved lists. 

***

The next day Harry spent reading as well although during the afternoon he got bored and spent much of it packing for Hogwarts.  It didn't really matter to him that it was still well over a week away as he was beginning to suspect special means were going to be used to deliver him safely to Hogwarts.  He kept the few magical items that he did use regularly separate but he didn't see the point of not preparing the other stuff.  Oppy wasn't too happy at losing the use of the robes but she didn't seem to mind the blanket Harry provided as a substitute.  Harry just hoped Petunia didn't realise one of her good blankets had gone missing.  Overall Harry's anticipation grew rapidly.  Soon he found that he was listening intently for the door knock or scream that might signal the arrival of the people who were to take him to Hogwarts.  It grew very difficult for him to remain interested in his reading as every sound had him straining to identify it. 

It was on the morning of the third day left that the doorbell finally sounded.  Harry felt elated as he bounded out of his bedroom and dashed to the front door.  His elation however was short lived.  It was not Mr Weasley or any other Ministry official that greeted him.  Instead, it was Angela who was wondering if Harry could come over and play. Harry hid his disappointment and ducked around an irritated Petunia to join Angela.  He ignored whatever his aunt had to say as he and Angela ran back to her house.

They spent the day playing with on her computer and with various weapons including crossbows that Harry was sure were illegal.  This didn't really bother him, as he was certain he wasn't going to be caught.  Mr Stranger on the other hand seemed o think it was very likely that a neighbour might call the police and insisted that they keep indoors as much as possible.  This meant in the end that Harry and Angela ended up playing with blowguns against improvised targets set up inside. No matter how hard Harry tried however Angela seemed to dominate play and Harry started to get the sneaking suspicion hat she wasn't performing to her best.  It was rather galling to think that perhaps he wasn't really challenging her at all.  Finally, however Harry was rescued from more defeats by Angela deciding to call it a day. 

"I think I've beaten you enough for the day, perhaps even your lifetime.  I'm quite happy to stop now."

Harry reddened.  She really didn't have to rub it in.

"Ok," he said weakly.

"It's been nice playing with you Harry, pity it can't last forever"

"Eh?"

"School Harry."

"Oh right."

"Will you?"

"What?"

"Write."

"Right?"

"Promise you'll write to me."

"Oh ok," Harry said uncertainly.  He didn't actually know if it was possible and the idea of writing a letter to anyone was gut wrenching.  It just brought back far to many memories of Hedwig the Heroic (as he'd begun referring to her in his mind).

"I've got you something," Angela said with an air of expectation.

"What?" Harry asked. He wondered if he was supposed to give something in return. She reached over and pulled out a small pendant

"Is a friendship necklace," she said and gave it to him as she looked at his expression with great anticipation on her face.  Harry looked at the necklace; it was a small gold chain with a small gem attached.  On closer inspection, Harry realised that the gem had been broken in half and he only had one of the halves.  He looked up at Angela who was fingering the other half.  It was attached to an identical chain that she was already wearing. "Go on put it on…do you like it"

"Er yeah," Harry said hoping he really wasn't conveying the strange emotions he was feeling.  He could feel his face reddening as he put the necklace on.  It hung lightly about him. "Its er nice," he said rather lamely.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry said losing some of his awkwardness as he came to terms with the unexpected gift.  He realised he had nothing to give to her but hoped that wouldn't be a problem.

"You're one of the few friends that I have in this country Harry.  I don't want to lose that."

"Oh but you'll make more at your new school."

"But I'm not going to a new school."

"Pardon?"

"Father didn't like the schools in the area.  Instead he's decided on private tutors."

"Oh," Harry said not really knowing what to say given Angela's obvious disapproval of the idea.

"He thinks that I wont learn anything useful in any of the schools and well, oh I don't know. I was really looking forward to going to a real school."

"Haven't you­"

 "No I've been taught by tutors for quite a lot of my life.  I did go to a school in South America but it was tiny and there were only three other students and I didn't like them, well they didn't like me but it was the same anyway." 

"Oh."

"I thought coming here would make things different but my father hasn't changed.  So write to me and keep me from my boredom."

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.  Angela smiled and Harry felt his insides turn to mush in an instant as it became suddenly apparent to him that Angela was really very attractive and he was in her bedroom of all places.  The more he thought about it the redder he became although if Angela noticed she didn't let on.

"I suppose you should be getting back.  It's late after all," she said and Harry looked about at the clock on the small bedside table.  It was late, much later than Harry had realised.

"It's late," Harry said and then blushed even further.  He really was acting like a supreme idiot and Angela was bound to have noticed.  Making only hesitant eye contact, he got up and left.

"Bye Harry," Angela said as she got up and followed Harry out of the door.

"Er bye," Harry said as they walked to the front door together.  He went to leave but was held back by Angela who grabbed his hand and spun him around. Rather quickly, she moved towards Harry and had kissed both of his cheeks before he really knew what was happening.  She looked him in the eye in a manner that sent quivers though Harry's body as his brain strived to come to terms with what had just happened. "Er," he said as his brain still struggled. Angela's smile became sweeter and Harry was transfixed as she moved closer and grabbing both his hands leant forward and kissed him very gently on the lips.  Quick as a flash she backed away and with a giggle turned and then Harry was left looking at a closed door.

It was several moments before Harry realised he was staring at a door.  He shook himself as he tried to work out what had happened.  She'd kissed him—on the lips, and on the cheeks but more importantly on the lips.  Harry then he realised that he'd blown it completely by freezing like a scared animal.  Was that why she had giggled as she had gone back inside?  Harry felt a deep blush forming again. He was an idiot.  It had been so—good though he thought.  Could he really be blamed for freezing?  He knew then that his friends at Hogwarts could never know of how badly he had handled his first real kiss, even as part of him dismissed it as ever being a real kiss.  That would have involved kissing her back and that concept latched on to Harry's consciousness.  He wanted to kiss her and caught himself reaching for the doorknob.  He stopped himself just in time and chastised himself yet again for being an idiot.  He really couldn't go and say "Oh Angela I liked it when you kissed me, mind if I kiss you", could he?  Harry wasn't entirely certain but after a moments hesitation he reluctantly left and walked the short distance back to number four feeling very lonely.

The Dursleys were having dinner when Harry walked in.  He went into the kitchen and they appeared to notice his return for the first time.  Harry looked about and realised that they hadn't made any dinner for him.  He turned and walked away to his room without a word being spoken by anyone.  Upon getting there he made himself a dinner from the remaining food from his birthday and lay on his bed eating it and reliving the kiss how he would have liked it to have gone without him freezing and acting like an idiot.  At some point, he fell asleep.

***

Harry woke feeling very content.  He couldn't recall having had such a good night sleep in ages and was sure he hadn't been bothered by Voldemort's nastiness.  He opened his eyes and sat up.  It took him several seconds to realise something was very wrong.

He was at Hogwarts.

************


	5. New Lessons

Chapter 1.5 New Lessons 

"What the­" Harry began as he blinked and rubbed his eyes.  He reached for his glasses and wand.  Both were present were he normally kept them.  He got out of bed and walked about touching things.  He was in a dormitory at Hogwarts.  It was like the one he had had last year but was subtly different.  He wondered if it was the fifth year's dormitory or perhaps a not quite perfect illusion.  It certainly looked like a Gryffindor room.  Harry saw that his trunk was at the end of the bed he had been in although the others beds looked empty and devoid of any possessions.  It looked as if he was alone and he went to his chest and searched for his invisibility cloak.  It wasn't to be found.  Neither were any of his robes.  He stood up feeling very naked without his invisibility cloak and was about to reluctantly go on exploring without his cloak when he realised Oppy might be around.  He looked under the bed and saw a small scrap of cloth.  It looked as if it just ended abruptly in mid air, as if most of it was under an invisibility cloak.  Harry reached for it before stopping as he remembered that Oppy was rather poisonous and did not like being disturbed.

"Oppy," he whispered repeatedly but he got no response. Reluctantly he reached in, grabbed the visible section, and pulled it towards him.

A low hissed "What?" had Harry stopping.

"Hello Oppy," Harry said.

"Hello Harry.  Why have you disturbed me?"

"You have my robes."

"You reclaimed them."

"You're in them."

"But…yes I am in them.  Why am I in them?  Did you return them to me?"  She hissed in a hopeful tone.

"No something very strange is going on," Harry said as he pulled his robes and Oppy clear of the bed.  Oppy slid onto the floor as Harry put the invisibly cloak on leaving his head uncovered.

"Where are we Harry," Oppy said as she looked about.

"Hogwarts I think but I don't remember coming here and no one else is here.  My stuff and you were moved here though.  I think we were abducted."

"What is Hogwarts?"

"My school.  If it is Hogwarts it should be safe but I'm not sure it is Hogwarts," Harry said in a whisper, "do you want to stay here while I go and investigate or do you want to come with me."

"I will come with you."

"Er I suppose," Harry said and lifted a willing Oppy up into his arms.  She ended up coiled about his neck and seemed to be content.  Harry was a bit nervous about the arrangement but wasn't about to say anything to upset her.  He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and, holding his wand ready, he proceeded out of the room.  It led to some very familiar stairs and Harry walked down them.  It looked as if he had been in the fifth year dorm if his surrounding were to be believed.  He continued out into a very familiar but empty Gryffindor common room.

 He looked about and seeing nothing of interest, he went to the entrance.  He pushed it open and went into the corridor outside of it.  He pushed the painting closed and looked at it.  The fat lady was nowhere to be seen but the painting did appear to be hers.

He decided to walk to Dumbledore's office as that meant, he might see his professor and he was sure that he would have that answer to his questions.  As he went he noticed many things including several paintings that he remembered; the occupants of which appeared to be grouped together in a few paintings and were engaged in various activities including one rowdy game of cards that caught Harry's attention.  It really did appear to be Hogwarts although it was far more silent than he remembered it.  It was like it was during the dead of night although Harry was fairly certain it was late in the morning. He was halfway to his destination when he heard soft sobbing.  Intrigued he followed it to the source.  It was coming from a painting.  In it were several people Harry recognised including the fat lady and her friend Violet.  Sir Cadogan was sitting in the background looking very sombre indeed.

"And he was so young," the fat lady sobbed

"He may yet turn up, remember the scare he gave us all when he ran away from home.  He may have done so again," Violet said in a disbelieving voice. Harry realised with a shock that they were most likely talking about him.  He'd run away from home once before and caused a furore although it was just now that he truly realised the consequences of that act.  He'd made people cry.  He couldn't take it anymore and given that it seemed unlikely a painting could hurt him, he removed his hood.  The fat lady saw him first.  Her features froze as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Harry?" she whispered in a hoarse disbelieving tone.

"Don't' worry they'll find him" Violet whispered not seeing Harry.

"Is it you?"  The fat lady said and everybody else in the portrait looked up at him.  Disbelief was etched into every face.

"Hi," Harry said hesitantly.

"H-Harry you're alive," the fat lady said weakly

"Er yes I am. I guess you don't know how I got here then?  This is Hogwarts right?" Harry asked.  She nodded and she slowly seemed to accept the unexpected development.  A growing whisper swept though the halls as other paintings realised just who was present and spread the news. Very rapidly, his name was echoing along the corridors. 

"HARRY POTTER, he's safe, he's here, HARRY POTTER" Harry winced.  It was one thing to say he was here.  It was quite another to have it broadcast to the entire school.  Someone might hear and come looking for him.

"Freeze!" a voice called out.  Harry duly froze.  It took him a fraction of a second to realise the speaker was known to him. Professor McGonagall.  Harry turned to face her.  She had been crying and looked rather tired and ragged.  Her mood was one of disbelief, shock and relief.  Anger was only beginning to rear its ugly head.  "Harry?" she said.

"Er yes Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes er explain yourself."

"I woke up here.  I am in Hogwarts aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

"How did I get here?"  Harry asked

"How did you get here?" Professor McGonagall asked at the same time. "Remove that cloak." She said impatiently.  Harry complied and Professor McGonagall looked him over. "Is that the snake you got from Diagon alley?"

"Er yes."

"What kind is it?" she said in a manner that suggested she already knew but wanted confirmation.

"Um not sure." Harry muttered. He supposed he really he should know that and made a mental note to remember to ask Oppy later.  Professor McGonagall thought about this and Harry's sudden arrival for a minute or so.  Finally, she decided on something.  Faster than Harry could react she cast a spell on him.  He felt strange for an instance but as he looked down on his hands, he couldn't feel any long-term effects of the spell.

 "Well you seem to be who you say you are but I'm not convinced.  Move" she pointed along the corridor with her free hand, her wand never strayed from Harry,  "Professor Dumbledore's office.  You have a lot of explaining to do"

"But I don't know anything.  I fell asleep in my bedroom and woke up here."

"You have been missing for well over 35 hours.  We thought you d-dead."  

"W-what?" Harry said.

"You just disappeared and couldn't be found.  We thought You-know-who had you.  After what happened to the Grangers, we were quick to suspect that our measures weren't enough and then you were just gone and the Dursleys didn't know anything.  They hadn't been tampered with as far as we could tell.  You were just gone."

"35 hours?" Harry asked incredulous. He couldn't remember being away for 35 hours.

"Do you remember anything?" Professor McGonagall said as they walked.

"N-no I was in my bed then waking up in another.  It was not a pleasant feeling"

"How so?"

"I wasn't in my bed.  I didn't now where I was for a little bit"

"We get to the bottom of it," she said with a certainty as they reached the concealed entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  "Obfirmo," she said and it opened.

"Is that a kind of sweet?"

"No," Professor McGonagall responded in a tone reminiscent of Hermione.  It said that he was supposed to know what it meant and she was annoyed that he didn't.

"But it's always a sweet."

 "I set that one.  Professor Dumbledore has been away from Hogwarts recently and I've been using his office," she said. Harry didn't have time to ask questions as he was bundled into the office.  It was empty and Harry was crestfallen.  He wanted to see Dumbledore.  Only then would he fell truly secure.  "Sit and remain silent," Professor McGonagall said as she sat in Professor Dumbledore's chair. Harry did as he was told and watched as Professor McGonagall used the Floo network to contact someone.  A weary wizard answered and listened as Professor McGonagall explained the situation and then asked for Dumbledore. The wizard's expression turned to one of shock and then elation as they saw Harry and in a flash they disappeared.  The office fell rather silent as the paintings were the only ones still making noise and Harry looked at them.  They were full, as it seemed every painting in Hogwarts was crammed into the frames that usually held only the former headmasters. They had all been rather rudely moved to one side.

It was at least a quarter of an hour before the door opened and Dumbledore swept in.  Harry found himself quickly enveloped as Dumbledore hugged him tightly out of his chair.

"Oh my boy Harry you are alive…you had me so very worried," he said in a tired but relieved voice. "Whatever happened to you?" he asked as he moved away and sat in his chair that Professor McGonagall had rather hastily vacated.

"Er I don't know" Harry said as he fell back into his chair.  Only now did he finally embrace the hope that had been building in him.  He was ok.  He really was in Hogwarts.

"You don't know?"

"I er am in Hogwarts right and you are who I think you are right?"

"I think we are all feeling a little of that Harry but I am Professor Dumbledore and I am fairly sure you are Harry."

"I don't now how I got here."

"Where were you before?"

"In my bedroom.  I was er thinking about stuff and I must of fallen asleep and…" Harry paused as he couldn't actually remember falling asleep.  He distinctly remembered being awake and thinking and then he remembered waking in the dorm, "And then I woke up in the dorm.  All of my stuff was there and Oppy came along and well somehow got my robes back. She doesn't remember anything either."

"Oppy?"

"Er Oppy," Harry said as he pointed to Oppy.

"Yes Oppy," Dumbledore murmured,  "She remembers nothing?"

"She doesn't remember anything."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked and Harry looked at Oppy.

"Oppy do you remember how we got here? Do you remember anything odd happening from when we were in my room till now?" he asked.

"I do not know how I came to be here in Hogwarts," Oppy said in a neutral tone. Harry got the distinct impression she wasn't all that perturbed about the situation.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"I was stalking the snapping book then I was woken by you. I do not know what happened Harry." Oppy said.

"You were just stalking then waking up?"

"Yes" Oppy said calmly. Harry shivered. Her tone was at all calming for Harry. "It has happened before," Oppy continued in the same calm tone.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"When the agent of darkness caught me," Oppy explained, "I was hunting an egg thief then I woke in a bag.  I do not know how I got into the bag."

"Oh," Harry said then he looked up at a very interested audience.  He addressed them.  "Oppy doesn't remember anything of getting here but it has happened to her before.  When the Death Eaters captured her. She was doing something and then she was waking somewhere else."

"A stupefy spell can have that effect but one could not be cast on you with in number four.  Did you­" Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by the door bursting open and several people poured in.  Fudge, Mr Weasley and several people Harry had seen before but could not name entered and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief upon seeing Harry.  Fudge in particular seemed overwhelmed.  He staggered as he strived to catch his breath.

"Thank Merlin you found him Albus" he wheezed. Mr Weasley brushed past him and hugged Harry tightly where he sat.

"You have given us far too great a shock Harry"

"How did you do it Albus," Fudge wheezed as he stood up.

"I did nothing but­" he was interrupted by an owl that had flown in the window. It dropped a letter on the desk and left. Dumbledore opened the letter.  He shook his head as he read it.  It seemed to both sadden and relieve him.  He put it down in disgust and the letter shrivelled up into dust.  "I know what happened," he said to everyone present, "and while it may have been traumatic for all none was intended and I believe little harm has been done. I suggest we put this matter behind us." 

"Tell me what was in that letter?  Tell me what happened," Fudge exclaimed.

"That I cannot.  I have been put in an uncomfortable and unenviable position.  For the sake of eventual victory I must keep the identity of those responsible to myself."

"I demand to know Albus.  YOU MUST TELL ME.  I am the minister for magic.  I demand that you tell me."

"I cannot.  Please understand there is more to this than there appears.  I find that I must keep some secrets to myself.  If I were to tell you, it would aid none but Voldemort himself."

"Voldemort is dead," Fudge exclaimed drawing disbelieving look from all but one of those around him.  The one person who seemed to support him reminded Harry very strongly of Fudge himself and Harry immediately thought less of the man. "I will have the answer Albus," Fudge said in an angry demanding tone, "and then this nonsense of Voldemort's rebirth can be put behind us once and for all."

"I can not tell you anything about those responsible for Harry's abduction and transport to Hogwarts.  While I concede they might have once been our enemy that is no longer the case and now they fight with us. I honestly believe they meant no harm and though their actions defy belief they have succeeded in accomplishing what had to be done.  Harry has been transported safely to Hogwarts and that is perhaps most important." Dumbledore said in an even if tired voice. Fudge was outraged.  

"You haven't heard the last of this Albus," he said in a blatantly threatening tone and he turned and left.  The unknown people all left with him.  Mr Weasley remained although he seemed to be in two minds over the matter.

"I should go with him.  He may yet do something truly idiotic," he said shaking his head and then after giving one more hurried hug to Harry he too left the office.

"Who?"  Harry asked hesitantly.

"I cannot tell you Harry.  They say they are our allies and we need them to be our allies even if they do not act as such.  They were once the enemy but I do firmly believe that now they seek redemption and peace.  Moving you here unharmed was a gesture of goodwill from them.  It said that they could have killed you but chose otherwise.  Galling perhaps and most unsettling but it was for the best."

"They knew where I was?" Harry asked incredulous.

"They are not…There…No I cannot say without revealing too much.  Please, Harry understand that there is more than the…The Voldemort issue it far greater than you think. Far greater than it appears Minister Fudge can think," a very weary Dumbledore said.  Harry reeled as he saw his professor choose his words carefully.  Some things were being kept from him and he didn't like it even as he felt he would rather not know the truth if it was so horrific and all encompassing.  Dumbledore had just hinted that Voldemort was far deadlier than he had previously thought.  Remembering all the talk of the darkness and the chosen one made Harry feel worse.  If he was going to fight, he needed to know but then he really didn't want to fight.  

"What?" he began.

"I'm sorry Harry but you must put his unfortunate incident behind you," Dumbledore said in a final sort of tone. Harry looked around at Professor McGonagall.  She did not seem to approve but was grudgingly accepting the situation.

"Then what am I to do?"  Harry asked.

"You will stay here for the last couple of days of the holidays.  I'm afraid however, that you will have to remain within the castle.  No strolling outside at all, at least not until further measures are put in place.  In addition Harry, realise you are to be on your best behaviour.  Most of the staff are very busy right now, too busy to keep too much of an eye on your activities. Harry averted his gaze.  Dumbledore was very possibly suggesting that he wasn't the best behaved of students.  "Now I think you should perhaps go back to you dormitory. The other students are arriving in a couple of days although I may be able to fix that to some extent." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye having returned.  Harry reluctantly got up and walked out of the office. It had been a very strange couple of hours.

Harry went back to his dorm as instructed and set about rearranging as his possessions. They had been put away already. Possibly by the same people that had transported him to Hogwarts and he was therefore eager to see if anything was missing. He found everything present if not where he liked it. He was putting the orbs in his top bedside draw when he picked the one that contacted Ron and went to contact him but saw that Sirius's orb was glowing. Elation filled him as he grabbed it and his godfathers face filled the orb.

"Harry where are you?" Sirius asked in an urgent manner.

"Hogwarts," Harry replied, "I was abducted but was taken here. Dumbledore knows what happened but he's not telling me anything."

"What? Are you sure are. Hmmm I'll er­" Sirius seemed to have been taken by surprise by the revelation that Harry was ok. "You are ok then?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Harry responded. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to think anything bad happened but I still can't recall what happened. I was asleep with the Dursleys and then I was waking in a dorm here at Hogwarts.

"That's impossible."

"Dumbledore got a letter that explained it but well he wouldn't tell Fudge or anyone what it said but he seemed to know a lot more than he was letting on."

"I'm coming to see you."

"No I'm fine."

"And I'll be sure to notice that when I get there."

"There's no need."

"My safety is my concern. Your safety is my concern as well. Stop worrying Harry. I'll be there in a couple of days." With a smile Sirius disappeared. Harry reeled with dread. He didn't like it when people risked themselves on his behalf. He picked up Rons orb and activated it. Someone answered it very quickly.

"Ron—you're not Ron, hello Ginny" Harry said as he realised Ginny had answered the orb." Where's Ron?"

"Oh H-Harry are you alright?"

"Oh—er yeah I'm fine. I was just going to tell Ron that. I was abducted and held for a few hours but I remember nothing of that. And then I woke up in Hogwarts. That's where I am now."

"Y-Your fine then?"

"Yes."

"Thank—no wait its my call, no­" Ginny was cut off and the orb call ended.  The orb immediately glowed again if briefly. It flickered repeatedly to the point Harry started to fear it was broken. He was about to shake the orb when it glowed with a constant light. Harry answered it. Ron's dishevelled head appeared although Harry could see he was Ginny was struggling to regain control of the orb. 

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as he fended someone away.

"Yes."

"Is he alright, are you alright?" Hermione said as she tried to clamber over Ron.

"I just asked him that." Ron snapped.

"But I was­" Ginny said trying to get closer to the orb.

"Quit it Ginny." Ron complained as he moved the orb away from Ginny.

"But­" Ginny protested.

"What do you want to ask him Ginny?" Ron said impatiently.

"Er…" Ginny said hesitantly.

"See nothing. Now what happened Harry?" Ron asked in an interested and slightly smug tone. Harry quickly adverted the threatening argument by regaling them with an account of what had happened.  Hermione in particular seemed traumatised by the account. Ginny didn't seem to take it much better. Ron however found the entire scenario rather exciting. The four talked for over quite a while before Mrs Weasley burst into the room apparently to inform them all that Harry was safe at Hogwarts.  When she spotted the orb she went ballistic apparently not having known Ron was in possession of it. She commandeered it and called the twins and Charlie who apparently was visiting into the room.  They talked for quite sometime with a great deal of discussion dealing with what had happened to Harry with special emphasis ion the missing time. Even Percy made a belated appearance although he didn't actually say anything to Harry rather he complained about the noise.  Ron Hermione and Harry talked long after the others had left them and it was a much happier Harry that ended the call. He was safe back at home at Hogwarts.

The next two days were very boring. The teachers and other denizens of the castle made it their business to be around Harry constantly and always were looking at him when even the slightest thought of misbehaviour occurred to him. And when he was presented with a slim opportunity his heart just wasn't in it without his friends there beside him. All in all they were some of the dullest moments Harry had ever experienced at Hogwarts. He greeted the arrival of the students with great enthusiasm. 

At lunch on the next day Harry was sitting in the main hall marvelling at the amount of effort and preparation that went into the first dinner. Of particular interest were Professor Flitwick's attempts to convince some fairies to vacate the hall. He was not having much luck, as the fairies were very skilled at evading his efforts. So enthralled was he that he didn't notice the small party that crept up behind him.

 "Boo" 

"Arhhh!" Harry screamed as he jumped. 

"Ha-ha got you good Harry," said a person who sounded remarkably like Ron.

"What the?" Harry said as he turned to meet his friends.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she gave Ron a disapproving shake of her head.

"Hi," Ginny said as she too looked upon Ron with a scorn.

"Good to see you Harry my good man," one of the twins said.

"Yeah" the other one said.

"Uh the train isn't­" Harry began.

"Didn't come by train."

"Oh then how?"

"Port key to nearby then walked."

"Oh well," Harry got up, "its good to see you all."  Hermione appeared to deliberate for a moment then she leapt upon Harry and hugged him very tightly. She didn't say anything as she continued to hug him and then finally let him go.  "Er" Harry said as he backed away.  Ron looked as if he wanted to say something derisive but something made him refrain.  Hermione looked rather unsettled and Harry saw that she really wasn't taking the strain of the situation with Voldemort very well at all. In fact everyone appeared nervous and an unsettling calm resulted. It was only broken by several of the fairies decided that Ginny and Hermione's hair might be a good place to hide in.  Both shrieked in fright as the small creatures landed upon them from behind. Hermione shriek in particular contained a large amount of fear and it went straight to Harry's core. It was a sound that he could not bear and he felt something within him swell up in protest. The force was so much that he grunted as he felt it flow through him for the briefest of moments and then he was a helpless witness as the fairies were flung from the two girls with extreme force. Each made a high-pitched whine as they flew though the air and hit the walls of the hall in a serries of sickening splatters. Harry staggered, as he felt slightly dizzy from the loss of control.  "Whoa that was weird," he said as he started to feel very guilty.

"Whoa indeed.  Harry you really didn't have to kill them all," Ron said in awe.

"Dear dear Harry. A loss of control at your age," one of the twins said.

"Yeah Harry Potter can't handle his magic, oh wait till everybody finds out," said the other.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said as he looked about in shock.  Flitwick was tending to some of the hurt fairies already but some of the house elves who had been present were looking at Harry still frozen in horror. The few fairies that hadn't been affected were buzzing about their fallen comrades. Finally Harry stumbled forward and moved to the nearest fallen fairy. He picked the fragile creature up. It looked like a small woman with wings although she wasn't moving and was enveloped in an increasing pool of what Harry realised with horror was blood.  "Oh she dying help," he looked up and about him, "help me help her," he said feeling rather more helpless than he had ever felt before. He was once more surrounded with carnage but this time it was of his own making. All of a sudden salvation came to him in the sound and then sight of a brilliant phoenix followed by a running Dumbledore. Several more staff followed. Harry realised the phoenix was Fawlkes and was immensely relieved when he set himself down upon Harry's shoulder. Fawlkes lent over the injured fairy Harry held up for inspection. His talons dug into Harry's shoulder sharp enough to draw tears to his eyes. Harry winced as he wondered if he was being punished by Fawlkes who he had never before considered capable of hurting him. A small buzzing sound had Harry opening his eyes and he saw that the fairy that had been in his hand was healed and flying about in front of him. She did not look at all happy with him.  "Sorry," Harry said. The fairy buzzed off to some of the other injured fairies.  Harry turned to help some of the other fairy but found that they were all whisked away before he could get to them. In a short amount of time he realised that all of the fairies had been dealt with and he turned to face a sombre looking Dumbledore who was quickly joined by a thin-lipped McGonagall. 

"I would like a word with you Harry" Dumbledore said.

"I didn't k-kill any d-did I?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked about at Madam Pomfrey who was still busy. She looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"It doesn't appear to be the case"

"But it could easily have been. My word what were you thinking Mr Potter," McGonagall interjected.

"Now Minerva I don't think it was intentional."

"Hhmmpph a loss of control at his age and besides you know that that isn't a permissible defence."

"Harry did you mean to injure the fairies?"

"No."

"Come on lets go and have that talk in my office."

Harry turned to look at his friends. Their faces were grim except for Hermione and Ginny who both looked to be in shock. 

"Er see you in a bit" he said weakly and he left with Dumbledore. McGonagall followed after them

Nothing was spoken in the trip to the office and all of them filed in and Harry and Dumbledore took a seat. McGonagall remained standing.

"Harry could you explain yourself"

"I was talking with my friends and the fairies landed in Hermione and Ginny's hair. They shrieked and it didn't er sound good. I don't know I couldn't stand the noise and I er wanted it to stop. I felt something and then I saw the fairies whizzing into the walls. I knew it had been me but I truly didn't mean to do it."

"Do you think anger management might help" McGonagall said.

"I was not angry," Harry said in an angry offended tone. McGonagall gave him a look that had Harry looking at his feet.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I believe every young wizard and witch goes though this phase," Dumbledore said. McGonagall snorted a suggestion that she had never done so.

"Come now Minerva. Surely you must have lost control once"

"Never"

"Then it is you who are the strange case"

McGonagall bristled while Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry.

"Although you may have already realised it Harry I think it bears repeating. You are a very powerful wizard Harry. Quite a bit stronger than most and you are starting to come into your true strength as your grow older. I think you should always bear that in mind as you continue your studies here. Be prepared to not need to put as much effort into your spells as the others and be mindful of what you desire as we have just seen what can happen when you truly want something." 

"Er okay Professor" Harry said as he felt a blush forming.

"I think you can go now but be sure to apologise to the fairies and I will ensue that all other interested parties are informed that it was an accident.

"Others?"

"Well I'm sure by now a rumour has spread right throughout Hogwarts that you tried to kill the fairies. I will try to ensure the truth also circulates."

"Thankyou and er thankyou Fawlkes," he said after spotting Fawlkes fly in. He got up and left just hearing McGonagall complaint that a suitable punishment had not been decided upon. He fled down the stairs in a hurry just in case she got her way. He went back to the hall and to his friends who were still there. 

"How long?" Ron asked almost immediately.

"How long what?" Harry replied.

"Your punishment"

"What punishment?" 

"Figures"

"What?" Harry said as he felt indignation swell up inside him. It wasn't like that and if it was he didn't want it to be.

"Are you going to apologise to them?" Hermione said in an accusing voice.

"Er yes," Harry said as he looked away.

"Then do it now," Hermione said. Her tone indicated that Harry didn't have a choice in the matter.  Harry went outside and spotted some of the fairies trying to get back inside. They weren't having much luck as a barrier of some kind was in their way. In any event they fled as Harry approached.

"Sorry" he called out to them as they left.

"Really I don't think that is good enough" Hermione said from behind him

"What do you want me to do?" Harry bit back.

"Duck?" said Ron in an amused voice.

"What?" he said as he looked up to get drenched in foul smelling leaves and flowers. Several of the fairies had conspired to seek revenge and one flew down to hover in front of him. Harry recognised it as the one that he had held. "I am so sorry that I hurt you," he said

It buzzed angrily to within an inch of his nose before regarding with what looked like a sorrowful expression although Harry couldn't be sure as he was going a little cross-eyed given it was so close.  Moving like a snitch it rejoined its comrades and the group then dived and swarmed about him as he backed away in a hurry. In moments it was over and Harry found himself tripping over himself to land in an untidy lump on the ground. The fairies having removed the leaves and flowers from him then flew into some nearby bushes and out of sight.  Harry turned to his laughing friends. 

"Pity Fred and George aren't here. They'd have loved to see that," Ron said.  Harry scowled and glared at him. Rons grin grew. "Well what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Lets go see if Hagrid's back." Harry said eager for a distraction.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well he's still away on that important business for Dumbledore. He's supposed to have been back ages ago but there's been some kind of difficulty that no one will tell me about." Harry said and the trio exchanged concerned stares.

"That wasn't what I meant. We are not allowed out of the castle"

"We're outside now," Ron said and ducked a blow that never came. Hermione settled for a glare in stead. Ron smiled and looked to Ginny.  "What are you going to do?" he said to her.

"She's coming with us," Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have anyone else to be with at Hogwarts. The other students aren't getting here till Monday and I doubt we'll find the twins. Honestly Ron you should think before you speak."

"Honestly Hermione you say that so much it's beginning to make me think you feel you have to tell people when you're trying to be honest"

"Well I hmmphh." Hermione said and glared at Ron. An argument was imminent.

"Enough you two," Ginny said as she tried to defuse the situation by standing in between the pair.

The foursome went to Hagrid's. Ginny walked by Harry and both made an effort to remain between Ron and Hermione who traded intermittent stares.

They found however, the hut empty and no sign of Hagrid or Fang.

"Hagrid's not here," Ron stated the obvious causing Hermione to shake her head in disbelief at him.

"Must be away still," Harry said watching his two friends closely. It was almost as if they wanted to fight. He quickly thought of a new topic to distract them from each other. "I haven't seen Snape either," he said.

"Did you want to?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry grunted in reply.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Ron asked as he looked about at Hermione.

"Explore the castle," Harry said quickly.

"Study," Hermione suggested eliciting a look of disbelief from Ron.

"Redo our homework," Ron said in a high falsetto.

"Okay," Hermione said with an air of anticipation.

"I was being sarcastic," Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"I know but you really do need to the encouragement to do your homework." Hermione replied in a sweet tone as she patted his face. Harry began to feel very uncomfortable.

"All for exploration?" he said holding his hand up. Ron and Ginny joined him.

"All for studying" Hermione said as she held her hand up.

"So where are we going to explore?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione who was giving him a dirty look.

"Is it safe" Ginny asked.

"Are you okay Gin?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny said in an equally small voice.

"You just seem so very quiet."

"I'm er fine," she said.

"Lets go then," said Hermione, "We can go explore the library."

"No we can't!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not bonkers."

"I like exploring the library."

"QED."

"Why you­" Hermione said and reached for her wand.

"Run!" Ginny said, laughing as she gave Ron a push start he really didn't need and he tore off towards the castle with Hermione in close pursuit.

"Come on let's go," Harry said he tried to see the funny side of it all. "Er Gin?" he added sensing silence beside him.

"Er we're all alone," she said in a small voice.

"Er yeah," Harry said.  Ginny blushed and started fidgeting. "Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Hm-hm," she mumbled while nodding and the two of them ran after the others.

They caught up with the others just within the castle. Hermione had Ron cornered and surrounded with giant spiders.

"Come on Hermione, call them off," Ron said as he backed away as far as he could.

"Apologise."

"I'm sorry."

"That's the spirit Hermione," Ginny cried out, "let him have it"

"Er where'd you get them from?" Harry asked.

"Conjured them."

"And why are you scared of them Ron, they're not real."

"They're real enough," Ron said with genuine fear.

"Not real hmm," Hermione huffed indignantly. She flicked her wand and one of the spiders, easily as big as a Fang, turned on Harry. He backed away and it lunged at him. He jumped backwards and drew his wand. 

"Impedimenta" he cried as he tripped and fell backwards. His head made a sickening sound as it hit the stone floor.  He rose into a sitting position with one hand rubbing his head.  He was slightly dizzy but felt that little damage had been done his head.  He looked at the offending spider. It was almost frozen.  "Infernus" he said and after racking his brain for a suitably destructive spell. The spider disappeared in a ball of flame.

"Hey Harry," Hermione protested. 

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron said as he continued to cower from the remaining spiders.

"Yeah, just a little bump."

"Are you sure," Ginny said as she knelt down in front of Harry, "it made a nasty sound."

"Yeah" Harry said and gave Ginny a smile. She blushed furiously.

"Hermione call these damn things off me"

"Okay you big baby," Hermione said and with a swish and flick of her wand the spiders withered into dust.

"Never do that again."

"Never insult me again."

"Deal."

The foursome walked towards the dungeons. Harry and Ginny walked in the middle separating Ron and Hermione. Ron kept giving sideways glances at Hermione that irked Harry although he chose not to analyse why they did so. Hermione tried on several occasions to lead them towards the library but the others were having none of it. They began creeping as they entered the dungeon. They had no reason to do so as the dungeons hadn't been specified as being off limits. In fact it was outside that was forbidden. However they crept onwards trying to be as quite as possible. 

"Where to?" Ron whispered.

"What about the new dungeons" Ginny whispered.

"They built new dungeons?" Ron asked in a much louder voice and was promptly hushed.

"It's in Hogwarts, a His­" Hermione began.

"Well let's go" Ron interrupted and he marched onward. Ginny hurriedly took the lead and steered Ron onto the correct path. Hermione walked with Harry.

"Honestly he didn't even know," Hermione said to Harry. Harry kept quiet. He hadn't believed the stories he had heard of a completely unused dungeon. Hermione turned sharply to face Harry. She looked at him as he looked away. She shook her head and started speaking in her favoured lecturing tone, "The new dungeons aren't all that new. Hogwarts, a History states they were built nearly two hundred years ago as an addition to the existing dungeons. However they weren't all that popular and rapidly fell into disuse. They are supposed to smell funny and not sound at all like a proper dungeon should." Harry gritted his teeth as Hermione took a breath and continued, "In fact they were only used for teaching for one year and then the old dungeons were just expanded." Harry was spared any more by Ginny squealing.

Harry and Hermione rushed ahead and found Ron doubled over in laughter. Ginny was covered in a thick green slime.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She-she pulled a lever and got dumped on."

"It was the lever to the New Dungeons. The slime wasn't supposed to be there," Ginny said in a huffy voice, "And shut your gob Ron or I'll stuff it full of this stuff." She barked at her brother. He staggered a bit and stood biting his lip. Ginny scowled at him and entered the doorway behind her. The others followed.

What they found amazed Harry. It was nice. The walls were a pale marble and the ambient lighting although still provided by flame was much brighter than the dungeons they had just left. The ceiling was higher as well. 

"Wow," Harry said.

"Wow," Ron said, "I can see why they didn't want to use this place."

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's appalling. It's far too light and nowhere near damp enough.

"Isn't that good."

"What?"

"Well dungeons are supposed to be damp and dark. It helps something or rather."

"You don't know do you," Hermione accused.

"Well then tell me then."

"I don't think there is a proper reason they were never used. I think that it didn't look like what they thought a dungeon should look like and so they refused to use it.

"Don't blame them," Ron muttered. Harry looked at Ginny. She caught his glance and looked away hesitantly.

"It doesn't look like any dungeon I've ever been in," she said

"How many would that be then?" Ron asked and received a glare from Ginny.

The foursome began exploring. They found the classrooms to be similarly well laid out and very well lit. Instead of the overflowing cupboards and masses of ingredients hanging about the walls they were used to the classrooms they found had walls that were covered in very well laid out shelving and draws. There wasn't a sign of a cobweb or even a smudge on any of the desks. Harry ran his hand along one of the desk. There wasn't even a trace of dust.

"Do the house elves clean down here?" Harry asked.

"No they don't," Hermione said in an irritated tone. "This is a result of a very powerful cleaning charm that was put on the dungeon soon after it was built. It was actually stronger than had been intended and was used as one of the main reasons for it to be abandoned. 

"So why­" Harry asked.

"Exactly. The house elves don't have to do all the cleaning that they are forced to."

Ron looked for moment like he was going to retort but he showed remarkable restraint and settled for looking a way with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Does anyone use this," Harry asked

"No who'd be caught dead here. I mean look at the décor. It's foul," Ron muttered loudly. Harry suspected he was only trying to illicit a response from Hermione,

"It is not. It's wonderful," Harry said. They had entered a large classroom that was devoid of furniture. A sign on the door had stated that it was 'Practice Room 3'.

"This place is boring," Ron said.

"Come on if no-one comes down here then think of the things we can do down here. Come to think of it. Why isn't it used for no good?" Harry asked

"It is," a voice said from behind them. They spun to face the twins.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and one of the twins said.

"We use the facilities. The unsettling surrounds don't bother us that much. Anyhow we've decorated one of the other rooms."  They were led to one of the rooms that the twins had indeed decorated to look more like the old dungeons. Harry didn't like it. There were over a dozen cauldrons bubbling and the room was littered with what Harry recognised as wares of Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. He took an involuntary step backwards as Ron leapt forward and with the help of the twins started to stuff his pockets with an assortment of their products. The others were led forward and subjected to a lengthy demonstration.

It was hours later that the foursome left the dungeon. Harry's pockets were stuffed with unwanted gifts. The twins had been eager to provide him with an assortment and a promise that he'd receive a personal demonstration of each and every single one of their inventions. It made him feel ill to think about it. As it was late they headed quickly to the dorm and then to bed. The gifts were carefully placed in a draw that Harry made a mental note of. He wasn't about to open it again.

The next day was spent almost exclusively in the new dungeons exploring each room and just hanging out. In fact the dungeons grew on Harry and he found himself spending most of him time there over the days that followed.

Thus the remaining holidays passed rapidly. Much sooner than Harry liked it was it was the morning of the last day of the holidays. The Hogwarts express was due just prior to Dinner and Harry sat eating his breakfast very quickly. He wanted to make he most of the little time left. Just as they were leaving McGonagall approached them and made them promise to be on time for the dinner as well as to be on their best behaviour. After that they dashed to the kitchens and grabbed a packed lunch prior to heading towards the dungeons. Soon they were enthralled with exploration and mischievous behaviour.

It was Hermione who belatedly realised they were all very late for the first dinner. Harry thought it looked very likely that he would miss the sorting for the third time in five years as they all ran as fast as they could towards the great hall.

"Faster," Hermione cried as they ran, "we'll miss the sorting"

"We are in so much trouble," Ginny said worriedly.

"We will be if Filch catches us running in the halls," Ron said

"Do you think Dumbledore will have sent anyone looking for us?"  Hermione asked.

"Possibly," Harry said

"He could have sent McGonagall," Ginny said.

"I bloody well hope not," Ron exclaimed.

The foursome poured into the main entrance and headed for the main hall the doors stood closed. Hermione reached them first and pushed. They didn't give.

"Open up," she cried in frustration.

The others reached it and pushed with her. Harry gave it a thump in frustration and Ron gave it an almighty kick.

"Arggghh," he cried as he hopped around in obvious pain, "that hurt."

"Honestly Ron what did you expect to happen," Hermione chastised.

"I've stubbed my toe," an injured Ron said as he hopped around.  Ginny started laughing and Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from joining her.

"Let me have a look," Hermione said and knelt in front of him.  She impatiently grabbed the offending foot and had the shoe and sock off very quickly.  "You've stubbed it," she said as she pulled off her bag and took book from it.

"What are you doing," Ron said as an edge of panic entered his voice, "I'm getting Pomfrey to have a look at it."

"I can do it."

"No you don't."

"Hold still," Hermione said and grabbed his leg firmly.  "Petrificus Pedus," she said impatiently and Ron cried, as his good foot froze solid. Ginny leant on Harry as her laughter increased.  Harry could restrain himself any longer and began to laugh.

It was at that moment that the doors swept open to reveal a stiff lipped Professor McGonagall in front of a hushed hall. All eyes where on the foursome.

"Ms Granger what on earth are you doing," she said in a loud voice.  Hermione gulped and let go of Ron's foot.

"Helping Ron?" Hermione replied in barely audible voice.  Chatter swept across the hall and laughter started coming form the Slytherin table.

"Couldn't you afford a room Weasley," Draco's shrill voice came over the chatter.  The chatter stopped and the laughter from the Slytherin's increased tenfold.

"Silence," Professor Dumbledore bellowed and the hall fell silent.

"Come on in," Professor McGonagall said in a subdued voice.

"I can't walk."

"Why not?"

"I stubbed my toe and Hermione put a petrifying spell on my other foot."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't stay still," Hermione interjected.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she quickly removed the curse then said; "In _now_."

"But my foot" Ron protested.

"I can't imagine it is that bad," she said in a firm voice.

"Yes professor," Ron said begrudgingly and he hobbled into the hall.

He followed a beetroot red Hermione to a space on the Gryffindor table and sat down.  Harry and Ginny followed the pair and sat beside them.  All eyes where on them, although Harry suspected they were more so on Ron and Hermione.

"Now that is over we may continue," Professor Dumbledore said and McGonagall went to the front of the hall where the sorting hat sat on its stool.

"We haven't missed the whole sorting," Ginny said to Harry and the others.  Hermione was still blushing and didn't look up.  Ron also didn't look up from the empty plate in front of him.

"What on earth were you doing Hermione because it looked er rather strange from where I was sitting? Hermione?" Lavender asked from the other side of the table.

"I was helping Ron," Hermione said in a very small voice.

"I hurt my foot," Ron said as he came to Hermione's aid.

"Oh," Lavender said in a slightly disappointed tone. It was obvious she had wanted something juicier.

"That wasn't very nice," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear and he turned to face her. 

Their faces ended up rather close together and he backed away blushing while promptly forgetting what he had been going to say.  A moment later he hazarded a glance back at her and saw that she was looking away and downward at the table. Her face was aglow with a deep blush.

"Great," Harry thought, at once disgusted with himself and the turn of events. It didn't look like she was ever going to get over her crush on him and it was becoming rather uncomfortable for him although it looked like it was worse for Ginny. She looked like she was close to tears.  "Hey Gin," Harry began before he considered what he might say to her, "er did you enjoy the er today?" he said off the top of his head in what he hoped was a cheerful tone.

It did seem to have a somewhat positive effect and she said, "Yes," in a nervous twitter with her eyes fixated on the plate in front of her.

"Want to do it again sometime," Harry said and inwardly winced. What was he doing? 

"You really want me to?" she replied still looking at her plate.  Harry realised he had gotten himself into a no win situation. He could either say yes and he didn't like to think where that might lead or he could say no and gut Ginny and have her enraged brothers gut him. He was certain the twins would do something terrible to him and he suspected Ron would help them. He wasn't even sure Hermione could or would protect him.

"Yes," he said weakly.  He was rewarded with a small smile from Ginny and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Really?" she whispered.  Harry resigned himself to his fate.  Anyway it couldn't be that bad. Being around Hermione and Ron was often like being alone since they had paired up.  "Well I be alone otherwise," he said and was being interrupted by a noisily dropped piece of cutlery before he could adequately qualify his statement.  He looked up across the table to Lavender who had dropped her spoon onto her plate. She had a look of shock on her face. Harry gave a questioning glance at Parvati who was sitting beside her and was shocked to see that her expression mirrored Lavenders. It was then he noticed that the table was unnaturally quiet about him. He looked around. He and Ginny where the centre of attention and Harry felt himself redden. He looked beside himself to Hermione. She was giving him a questioning look.  He looked past her to Ron. Hs look was one of disbelief.

"Why are you all looking at us?" Harry asked as he looked about.

"What's going on between you two?" Lavender asked in an inquisitive tone that suggested she wanted a lot of details. Harry looked at Ginny who met his gaze and then they both looked back at Lavender.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Ooooh," Lavender responded as her mood seemed to streak towards elation, "do tell."

"There's nothing to tell," Harry reasserted.

"But you're dating," Lavender said as if it were common knowledge.

"We are not!" Harry exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He wasn't dating anyone.

"But you just asked her out," Parvati said with a puzzled frown upon her face.

"I asked her to accompany me and Hermione and Ron." Harry explained as he felt a familiar sense of dread flow over him.

 "Ooooh double date," Lavender enthused.

"No! What? No it isn't. Harry said as the thought of everybody thinking he might be dating someone filled him with dread. "I don't want to date Ginny," he said in a harsh voice. He caught a painful hurt sound from beside him and he turned to see Ginny looking as if she were about to cry. That made no sense to him at all. "Gin?" he asked confused. They hadn't been that mean to the two of them. Ginny whimpered and looked up at him with hurt tear filled eyes. He'd hurt her, Harry realised but he didn't have much time to think up something to say as Ginny gave a sob and then shaking she quickly stood up and ran hard past the gasping hall full of students and out of the doors.

"What the…Ginny?" Harry said as he stood up and looked at Ginny's rapidly disappearing back. "What?" he looked back at a horror-struck Gryffindor table. "What did I do?"  He looked at Hermione who looked as if she were about to begin a sentence with, 'Honestly Harry,' and then at Ron who looked as if he wanted to kill him.  "I'll go and­" Harry said then started after Ginny. The hall erupted in noisy chatter again and a shrill voice called out over the others.

"Nice going lover boy," Draco called out over the chatter.  Harry ignored him although he did note he would have to hurt him later.  He tore out of the hall and found no sign of Ginny although he could hear some commotion along one of the corridors over the loudness behind him.  He guessed from the direction that it was Ginny heading towards the Gryffindor common room and he decided to cut her off.

As it turned out he arrived just behind her. Close enough to see her disappearing into the common room but not close enough to stop her.  He raced in after her and dashed right up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Argghhhh!!!" he exclaimed as he ran into an invisible but very solid barrier at full tilt.  He fell backwards nearly toppling down the stairs.  "What the," he exclaimed in pain as he grabbed his broken nose. He knew it was bleeding even before he held his blood-covered hands up for visual inspection.  "Fuck," he moaned to himself as blood went everywhere.  Ginny came running back down the stairs. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw the bloody mess that was Harry.

"Oh Harry—you're hurt—oh its all my fault."

"Wat ded ae het," Harry mumbled as he tried to stem the blood flow.

"Anti-male barrier."

"What?"

"Stops boys from passing.  Hermione put it up after she caught the twins sneaking about up here"

"Oh how do I get past it?"

"You don't.  Are you ok?"

"Yes whey did you run away." Harry asked. Ginny looked like she was going to run away crying again.  

"Why did you ask me out?" she asked as tears filled her eyes once more.

"I didn't I just wanted you to come with me and the others.  It's boring without you. Hermione and Ron keep you know…"

"Oh…" she said mutely.

"Its rather disgusting and I don't like it.  Them and their constant bickering and then they run off together and urgh I don't like to think about what happens then," Harry said.

Ginny and looked over Harry's shoulder with a hesitant shocked expression. It's meaning wasn't lost on Harry and he winced and turned to see a highly affronted Hermione. Her expression changed completely when she saw the bloody mess that was Harry's face.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I ran into your barrier," Harry accused.

"Oh," she said guiltily as she grabbed Harry and pulled his down the stairs.  "We've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"What?"  Harry began as he was dragged away.

"Are you coming with us?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Er" Ginny said hesitantly.

"Or are you going back to the hall"

"Oh I can't" Ginny said with real dread apparent in her expression. Hermione looked torn between the two of them for a moment before she let go of Harry and embraced Ginny in a tight hug.

"Hey," Harry protested.

"Oh you can make it to the hospital wing on your own.  Ginny needs me. And hurry you're dripping blood everywhere and those poor house elves are already over worked."  Harry rolled his eyes in disgust and left the two of them for the hospital wing.  Girls, he decided, were all bonkers although this did not quell his feelings of guilt even slightly. He'd hurt Ginny and there was no chance of forgiveness, least not from himself.  He went to the hospital wing and waited.  It took a few moments for Madam Pomfrey to appear.

"Oh my Harry starting early this year aren't you," she said as a greeting before setting to work upon Harry's nose.

"It wasn't my fault," Harry protested.

"It never is.  You should be more careful."

"I ran into an invisible barrier."

"You shouldn't have been running then," Poppy replied.  Harry decided to shut up as Poppy healed his nose and then held up a mirror so that he could judge whether it was as it had been previously.  Harry decided his nose was fine and went to leave as Madam Pomfrey went back to whatever she had been doing before.  Harry opened the door to leave and never saw the fist that floored him.  Harry moaned as he looked up at Ron who was wringing his hand and had a very shocked look on his face.

"What did you do that for?" moaned Harry.

"You made Ginny cry," Ron said as he held his other hand out to help Harry up.

"What's all this noise, Harry what on earth, I just healed your nose."

"Er I walked into the door on the way out," Harry lied instinctively to protect his friend.  He regretted it almost immediately as he dearly wanted Ron to pay for his unprovoked assault but he decided he could always exact his own revenge and he doubted the professors would be at all lenient on Ron if they knew.

"I see your problem is your don't look where you are going.  Come on over hear and sit," she said in a resigned tone.  "I'll go and get the potion again."  

As soon as she had left, Ron spoke, "Sorry Harry instinct I suppose."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry bit out.

"You made Gin cry," Ron said as if that said it all. 

"How?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else. He still couldn't understand it.

"You made er. You know how she likes you.  Well, you said in front of every body that you don't like her."

"I did not."

"Well that's what she thinks…you know all girls are bonkers"

"Humph," Madam Poppy said as she returned and rather brusquely pushed Ron aside and treated Harry again. 

Very soon Harry had his nose intact once more and he and Ron were walking away from the Hospital wing. Harry was feeling very guilty now and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room and Ginny.

"I overheard some of what the other girls were saying. They started talking about you and how mean you are almost before you took off after Ginny.  I think you just took a huge dive in the rankings," Ron said as they walked.

"What rankings?"

"Er they've er ranked all the boys, I think."

"Ranked us?"

"Girls are frightening although I don't suppose Hermione would be interested in that kind of thing."

"She does like lists quite a lot," Harry said with a smile.

"And talking with Gin about 'girl talk'," Ron said as he mused the matter over.

"So where do you rank?"  Harry asked as he elbowed Ron.

"Top of Hermione's list obviously, well if she's silly enough to have one."

"Has Krum been relegated into a close second?" Harry said as he gave Ron a friendly elbow. Ron looked around at Harry in outrage.  It was obvious to Harry that he had overstepped the mark. "Er sorry," he said quickly.

"She doesn't like him anymore.  She told me so," Ron said in a haughty voice that sounded very insecure to Harry. He bit his lip to keep his retort to himself.  It was obvious that his friend still hadn't gotten over Krum.

Arriving back at the Gryffindor common room both went in and headed to the barrier.  Harry thumped on it.  It held firm.

"What do you think?" he asked Ron.

"Hermione is rather talented?" Ron said with a shrug before shaking his head. "Come off it Harry. If it stopped the twins, it'll stop you."

"Hermione," Harry called to no response.

"Give it up Harry," Ron said as Harry started thumping repeatedly on it.

"Help me," Harry demanded.

"No thanks but I will go and tell the twins that family honour has been restored and they don't have to hurt you."

"What!?" Harry said turning about to face Ron.

"Matter of principle," Ron said with a shrug.

"Are you all insane?" 

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"Yes!"

"Well then I had better go.  I imagine they already have set up a few nasty surprises for you."

"Bye," Harry said as Ron left.  Moments later Hermione came down the stairs.

"Go away."

"No."

"You hurt her," she accused.

"I didn't mean to.  Let me talk to her."

"She doesn't want to speak to you.  I think it best if you left. You know you actually aren't allowed to be standing where you are now.  Boys aren't allowed onto even the first step."

"I just want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want to apologise"

"For what?  Do you know what you did wrong?"

"No but­"

"Then how do you expect to be able to apologise?  Honestly Harry."

"What did I do wrong then?" Harry asked as a sense of foreboding came over him.

"You embarrassed her in front of everybody and said that you didn't like her right after you suggested you did.  Imagine that Cho had come over and in front of everybody asked you to accompany her to Hogsmeade and then, when her friends had questioned her, said that she didn't actually want to go out with you but was just trying to make you happy and that all she wanted was someone to prevent her from becoming bored."

"Oh," Harry hung his head low.  It sounded very callous when put like that.  "Crap. Ah is she er no I guess not. Is she crying then?"  Harry said as he thought of how Ginny must be feeling.

"You hurt her and then she ran out of the hall in front of everybody.  Can you really imagine just how embarrassed she is?"

"No," Harry said feeling very ashamed with himself and he sat down on the stairs and leant backwards onto the barrier.  It didn't hold him and he hit his head on the sharp edge of one of the steps.  "Ouch what the?" he said groggily as he sat up.  

"Hey you can't do that," Hermione cried out in a surprised and indignant voice.  Harry turned and pressed a hand against the barrier.  It was firm under his touch.  He felt the back of his head and realised he was bleeding.  

"Great," he said in disgust.

"Oh Harry your bleeding oh I'm so sorry, but really you shouldn't have er how did you do that.  I know my barrier is foolproof"

"I'm going to go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said and got up and walked away holding his head as some small part of him told him that his pain was justice for the pain he had caused Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey was speechless when he walked in and went so far as to check him over thoroughly for clumsiness curses.  She found nothing untoward and was still shaking her head in disbelief as Harry left.

It appeared the dinner was over and he was caught up in the rush of students as they headed to the dorms.  He pushed his way to the front and managed to get to the Fat Lady just as they were arriving.  "Bubbles and boils" he muttered and entered.  He met the twins in the common room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry there you are," one said with a decidedly evil smirk on his face.

"May we have a word with you," the other said as he pounded a fist into his other hand. Harry backed away as he looked at the too of them 

"Has Ron talked to you recently?" he asked. 

"Not recently."

"Oh because he's looking for you.  He already er restored family pride."

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit," one of the twins said as they both advanced on Harry. 

"Your right about that," Angelina's voice interrupted.

"But­"

"Hurt him and go on detention," she threatened.

"Okay," both twins said as they produced their wands and proceeded to hit Harry with a combined transfiguration spell.

"No­" Harry managed before he doubled over and toppled to the floor.  The world fell into darkness as his stood on all fours.  A great weight was upon him and he squirmed to get out of it.  There was considerable noise about him and then the weight was lifted free of him and he looked up to see the others literally towering over him.  They where immense but he did not have long to ponder the situation before he was hit by another spell and felt himself changing once more.  He staggered as he found himself standing on two legs before realising there had been a collective gasp.  It was then he realised he was naked.  All of his clothes were at his feet.  In what seemed slow motion Harry looked down at his feet and his clothes and then up at those around him who looked milliseconds from laughter and then down again at his clothes.   

He found himself moving painfully slowly towards his clothes as he began to hear his pulse pound in his temples and then the world was back at full speed.

"Crap," Harry heard himself uttering as he grabbed his clothes up and holding them in front of himself bolted for his dorm right past the mass of flabbergasted first years.  He was at the bottom of the stairs as the crescendo of laughter began.  It followed him up to his dorm and was only dulled by his slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry panted as he sunk to the ground.  He had never been so humiliated before in his life.  He slowly caught his breath as the laughter from the common room echoed in his head.  He knew that he was not going to be able to face them again for a long time if ever.  Memories of the event were going to haunt him forever.  He imagined a scene at his graduation from Hogwarts and the unfortunate incident being brought up.  It was clear that he was doomed.

He eventually got dressed and then lay on the bed as his mind tormented him with distorted images of his friends laughing at him.  After a while, the door to the dorm was opened and Ron walked in.

"Is it true then.  You were stark bloody naked in front of all the first years," he began enthusiastically.

Anger well up in Harry in response to his friends humour at his predicament.  "Shove it," he said into his pillow.

"Aw come on Harry its not that bad. Anyway, you should have seen what Angela did to the twins.  I only got to see the end of it but well imagine this. Two green piggies running about the dorm, oh priceless," Ron said with great enthusiasm.

"You mean they weren't laughing at me?"

"Well no but they weren't laughing just at you although I did distinctly hear some of the girls commenting on your er attributes."

"Great," Harry muttered more to himself than to Ron.

"Come on Harry, everybody streaks at least once while they're at Hogwarts," Ron said as he sat down on the bed beside Harry.  Although Ron sounded sincere, Harry didn't believe him for a second.  "Anyway," Ron said with an air of resignation, "I'm going back down and join in the fun.  I suppose you'll stay here then."

"Right," Harry mumbled and Ron walked out.  Laughter echoed around the room as Ron opened and closed the door.  Harry lay there hungry and dejected for quite some time before his stomach growled angrily.  He had neglected to eat and he decided to remedy that.  He got up, retrieved his invisibility cloak, and walked out.  The common room was more subdued as he ghosted by.  The twins were present as was Ron.  He couldn't see Hermione or Ginny.

He silently left the common room and made swift progress towards the kitchens.  

He opened the entrance and walked in.  One of the house elves looked up at the door and at him or Harry realized. right through him and he took off his hood.

"Harry Potter, Sir" a shrill voice came from behind one of the tables and streaked towards him. Dobby leaped and hugged him about the midriff very tightly.

"Er hi Dobby," Harry said.

"Why is you down here Harry Potter, Sir," Dobby said.

"Er hungry," Harry said.  Almost instantaneously, trays of food were being presented to him by a small hoard of house elves.  Harry grabbed as much as he could and stuffed his pockets and mouth with it.

"Mr Potter," a voice called out behind Harry causing his insides to freeze and made swallowing his mouthful of food rather difficult.  Harry turned slowly.  The new professor stood before him.  "Why this is an honour.  I get to give my very first detention to the boy himself," the professor uttered with an evil glint in his eyes.  "Now come with me boy." He continued in barley a whisper. He looked at the house elves, "I will back to collect what I came for later." He gestured towards the door and Harry walked out after him.  Harry quickly realised he was not being led to the Gryffindor dorm. He was being led somewhere far worse.  They arrived and Harry walked in very slowly.  The professor followed.  Professor McGonagall looked up at the two of them. Her eyes narrowed and bored into Harry.

"What has happened," she said in a terse voice.

"First round to me Minerva.  I caught this one in the kitchens. I believe a detention is called for."  

"Yes Professor Wilder if that is all," she said very tersely.

"Always a pleasure Minerva," Professor Wilder said in an oily voice before gliding out. Professor McGonagall stiffened as he disappeared and it's meaning was not lost on Harry.  He was in a lot of trouble.

"I have never been so appalled before in my life Mr Potter.  Detention.  The year has hardly begun and already you are wandering about the castle after dark. What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"I was hungry," Harry mumbled.

"Did you not hear Professor Dumbledore's warning?" 

"No."

"That reminds me.  She pulled a parchment from her cloak. "I was going to go against my better judgment and show mercy as it is only the beginning of the year however it appears you need reminding of the rules."  She looked down at the parchment and read, "Detention – causing physical bodily harm to castle denizens­"

"But I, we­"

"Quiet.  Detention.  For being late to the sorting ceremony when you were specifically instructed to be punctual.  Detention.  For humiliating a fellow student. Detention. For bring the house into disrepute with the fiasco that followed.  Detention.  For leaving the hall and wandering the castle without permission and as I've already explained. Detention.  For being out of your dormitory and wandering the castle after hours."  Harry reeled and sat down in a nearby chair.  "Now Mr Potter you will turn up here after your last class tomorrow and begin serving your detentions.  If I hear that you have been involved in _any _further breaches of the schools regulations I will make an example out of you by seeking a suspension. Now I will walk you back to the dorm and you will not say a single word. Understand?"

Harry nodded. 

Harry was lead back to the dorm in silence and entered the common room. Professor McGonagall followed. Several students were still up and paled as they saw the professor.

"I suggest you all go to bed," she said in a quiet but forceful voice. She waited as Harry and the others went to bed. Ron caught up with Harry in the dorms.

"What happened?"

"A weeks worth of detentions and I'm going to be suspended if I misbehave any more."

"Wow. Harsh" 

 "I just want to go to bed."

"Did she didn't er talk about me or…"

"No."

"Thank god. My mum would kill me if I got suspended."

"Maybe she'll get to you tomorrow," Harry said as he thought about the sheer injustice of it all. Ron paled and didn't say anything further. Not even a good night.

********

The next morning things were a little better. He received a few whistles and looks although less than he had feared. Ginny looked right through him as if he didn't exist and virtually all of the girls were giving him hate filled stares. He tried his best to ignore them all. When he had met up with Hermione the trio went down to breakfast together. On the way Draco and his cohorts ambushed them.  The first they knew of it was Draco's loud obnoxious voice calling out to them. 

"Does bad taste run in your family Weasley or is it that you can't afford anything better.  I mean really have you no sh­" Draco fell to the ground having been hit by multiple spells.  Goyle and Crabbe drew their wands and were similarly felled.

Ron walked onto and over Draco while the others walked around him.

"Who did this?" Angelina asked in a loud voice as they had just about made a clean getaway.

"They tripped and fell," Fred said with a smirk as he and George rushed forward to look upon Draco and co. Angelina looked at them all. Ron in particular was giving her a disapproving look.

"I warned you I wouldn't hesitate to give you all detention. Now who did this?" She looked at Harry and Ron and then to the twins. Nobody said a word. "Fine I will have to speak to Professor McGonagall and mention all of your names."

"Traitor," Ron coughed under his breath just as Angelina was looking away from him. She spun and glared at them all and then walked stiffly away.

"She's eager," one of the twins said.

"Depressingly so," said the other in a far more sombre manner.  Harry and the others continued on to breakfast. Not one of them bothered to wake Draco or the others.

The first class after breakfast was potions and Harry walked in with hopeful trepidation.  Although the new potions teacher had stared at him for most of the breakfast he couldn't see how he could be anywhere near as bad as Snape. Snape hated him and he didn't see how or why this new teacher might hate him. He walked in and tried to suppress any anxiety and to smile which he achieved to a small degree.

He sat down with his friends. He had tried to sit between them but found much to his dismay that Hermione was first to her seat and placed herself between Ron and himself. Neither of them seemed to notice or mind but Harry felt annoyed as sitting next to Ron meant some small possibility of fun while sitting next to Hermione allowed for none. The only other person who seemed at all alarmed at this turn of events was Neville who now had Ron next to him. It seemed he did not relish the idea of potions without the guiding hand of Hermione.

Harry's scowl was interrupted by Hermione warning him of the new professors arrival. He looked up and met the glare of the new professor who was staring intently at him from the front of the room.

"Wakey wakey Mr Potter—yes isn't that better—but don't you rely on young ever innocent Ms Granger's assistance," the new professor said with a smirk on his face. He looked intently at Ron as if trying to decide whom he was, "Mr Weasley, why this is a surprise. I see that Ms Granger is indeed fickle with her attentions. Why," he looked about the room and stopped when he spied Neville, "Mr Longbottom I see you have now suffered one of the greatest evils of this world. What ever are you going to do now with no one to prepare your potions for you." Neville looked down at his desk while Harry felt Hermione stiffen next to him. "Yes class, Professor Snape has been kind enough to leave detailed instructions and a very though description of you all. So all that I need do now is convey a little about myself and how we will proceed with this class. First however, I will warn you. This class, as is life itself, will not be at all fair. So Mr Potter tell us some of the ingredients of oh say Polyjuice potion"

Harry gulped as he saw the trap. He wasn't supposed to know how to make Polyjuice potion. He wondered if it was a not so subtle hint about the stolen ingredients that had gone into that potion.

"Er I don't know sir," he said weakly.

"Five points—off Gryffindor," the professor said. He looked around at the others and paused on the Slytherins, most of who were whispering to one another. "SILENCE!" he bellowed causing some of them to jump. "I will not have Slytherins talking in my class. Where is your pride? Snape may have enjoyed favouring your weakness and allowing a common," he pointed over at Hermione, "to show you all up but I will not stand for it. I am warning you all now I will not be pleasant to those who do not excel in this class." He looked at Draco. "Mr Malfoy I hold you personally responsible for the actions of the other Slytherins. Pray that they do not fail you." 

"Sir!?" Draco said loudly as he stood up in protest.

"Yes I too recognise their utter incompetence, but my decision stands. Now sit or I will show you that I am nothing if not brutal to my enemies," he said in a very calm voice that completely silenced the class. It seemed to Harry that his fears had been justified. It was possible for a teacher to be like Snape.

Now we shall begin with the first class," the professor began before spotting a hand raised into the air. "Yes Ms Parkinson?"

"What is your name sir?"

"My my a Slytherin asking for my name. Am I not the acting head of your house—but then we have mentioned your incompetence haven't we. My name is Damien Wilder. You may call me Professor Wilder or sir. Any other name shall incur my wrath and hmmm delight."

"Sir?" she asked.

"Well would not you take delight in subjecting a pitiful student to cruel and unusual punishment."

Pansy sat down having gone rather pale and the Slytherins remained very quiet for the rest of the lesson.

***

Professor Wilder quickly began an introductory lesson into defensive potions. The class was instructed on the preparation of a potion that became a wall when spread on the ground. They were then ordered to prepare a small amount.

Professor Wilder walked menacingly around as the class struggled with the advanced potion. 

"Neville why is your potion green when all others are blue?" He said leaning over Neville's shoulder.

Neville shuddered. "Do you want me to start over sir?"

"You decide," Professor Wilder said as he moved off. Neville looked at his potion and with and air of resignation began again. 

Harry looked down at his potion and was alarmed to see it too had turned a bright shade of green. He double-checked the instructions before he noticed that Hermione's had also assumed a green colour. Hermione looked at it and then at her book and then at Neville. 

"That was an evil thing to do. Neville was just faster than us," she muttered under her breath to Harry and Ron.

"No Ms Granger it was five points off Gryffindor. No talking," Professor Wilder said loudly causing the class to look at Hermione. Draco snickered but the rest remained silent, unwilling to incur lost house points so early into the new school year.

Only four people managed to finished the potion prior to the end of the lesson. Draco, Pansy, Hermione and, surprising even himself, Harry. They then proceeded to use the potions to make four walls and Professor Wilder subjected each to a Reducio curse that reduced them all to fine rubble. 

"I will give you four all one point each for good work and now before you leave there is the small matter of homework. Read the assigned text completely through and familiarise yourself with its pages. You have till next week. Class dismissed"

"Sir!"

"It not enough time."

"But its hundreds of pages."

"CLASS DISMISSED! Now flee or I shall happily give you something to flee," Professor Wilder screamed and the entire class fled. 

Harry walked beside an equally sickened Ron. Life was not fair.

"The whole book" Ron struggled weakly as he accompanied Harry and Hermione to the next class.

"I've already read it" Hermione said in a voice that instantly irritated Harry.

"Yes we know you would have. But for us normal people­" Ron said.

"What do you mean by normal people?" Hermione said as she took point with what had been said against her.

"Well you know, not little kiss up types," Ron said as Harry cringed. He could sense a Ron-Hermione fight brewing

"Cut it out you two," he said as he hoped he was averting the disaster he sensed.

"Cut what out Harry and what ever do you mean by 'kiss up types' Ron" Hermione said as her rage built.

"Don't fight its not worth it," Harry said as he struggled to maintain the peace.

"We aren't going to fight," Hermione said in a tone that suggested otherwise.

"Well normal people don't read the entire book before they have too," Ron replied.

"Well I—how can you—I am sure that you will never get good marks in the upcoming exams."

"What exams?"

"The OWLs idiot."

"But they're a whole year off."

Hermione didn't reply verbally but gave a look that conveyed her position to Ron and he looked abashed.

"But it's a whole year off," he protested but his conviction was lessened from his previous complaint. "It's the whole book," he said to Harry as he sought support for his position.

"Yeah it's a lot isn't it?" Harry agreed with his friend.

"You both could do with an increased effort," Hermione complained.

"Let it go Hermione," Ron said

"No I will not," Hermione said, "both of you need to realise our whole lives are hinging on the outcome of the upcoming exams. We must do well or well it's not nice to think about the alternative."

"Whatever," Ron replied as he dismissed Hermione.

"But," she protested.

"She's right," Harry conceded to placate Hermione. 

"Suck up," Ron said derisively and Harry hung his head. He couldn't win. 

Further argument about studying was halted as they reached their next class; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Ooooh Professor Moody is teaching this class," Hermione said.

"But he taught it last year," Ron said.  Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"No he didn't."

"Well it was someone who was pretending to be him then"

"Yes and this is the real thing"

"If he was good enough to fool the other teachers then he'll be good enough to fool you and then he'll seem just like the last Moody."

"But that wasn't Moody."

"Picky picky."

"Why you," but she was cut off by the arrival of the real Moody; signalled by the clunking sound of his wooden leg on the stone floor. "Ooooh," she said expectantly.

"Women," Ron muttered darkly.

The trio went into the class with the other students.  Defence Against the Dark Arts was apparently going to be with Slytherin. Harry noticed this and mumbled darkly to Ron; "Looks like we have snakes in all of our classes."

"It's a conspiracy," Ron replied

"It is not," Hermione said, "I have arithimancy with Ravenclaw"

Ron snorted derisively; "Arithimancy isn't a class. It's voluntary torture undertaken by people who are obviously bonkers."

"I take arithimancy."

"Can't be sane all of the time."

"This from someone who takes divination."

"But I don't take it seriously."

"I do," Harry said.

Hermione snorted disbelief; "Then why do you seem to always die in the most unbelievable circumstances in your essays"

"I have had real premonitions" Harry replied.

Hermione shuddered." Yes and don't remind me. Its quite terrifying"

Harry didn't have an opportunity to ask what exactly terrified her as Moody called the class to order.

"Eyes front…now"

The class stopped talking and faced him.

"I know that you met one Barty Crouch Jnr last year while he was impersonating me. What did you learn?"

Hermione put her hand up and was selected

"We learnt about­"

"Not what was taught. What did you learn from his teaching you?"

"That appearance can be deceiving."

"Did you learn any rules?"

"Constant vigilance"

"Ah one of my favourites. CONSATNT VIGILANCE and ONE SPELL never forget these things. You must always be alert and you have one spell so make it count.  You, what is your name?" He said looking at the Slytherins.

"Crabbe sir."

"Stop playing with that object."

"Yes sir"

"What do I mean by one spell"

"I don't know"

"Crabbe, yes I know your father. One spell. When you are confronted with a sudden threat you have time to cast just one spell so you must make it count. Don't hope that you last long enough for two. Chances are you won't. I certainly wouldn't let any wizard cast two spells on me. ONE SPELL. Now, who knows what that means?"

"You have to know what you are fighting before you cast"

"Exactly, you have one spell so you must know which spell to cast and that means knowing what the threat is _and_ the appropriate spell for that threat. It is no good to know what the threat is and to not be able to cast a suitable spell. What can be learned from this?"

Hermione raised her arm but the rest kept themselves as still as possible. Moody looked about the room. Both his eyes centred on Harry.

"Mr Potter, you have had experience with such matters. What have you learned."

"Er" Harry gulped as everybody looked at him. What had he learned? He didn't know that many spells. He usually relied on Hermione to tell him the threat and the suitable spell. He doubted that was what Professor Moody was after. All he really knew were some general-purpose spells. "Know some general purpose spells like impedimenta?" Harry said with his fingers crossed beneath the desk.

"Yes well done. Know general-purpose spells. You all should know impedimenta. It can be very useful both in slowing a charging beast and giving you the opportunity to run away if you feel the need. Who here knows impedimenta? Harry raised his hand as did some others but it was apparent that some didn't know. Moody didn't look pleased. He shook his head and then bellowed, "Then you are going to learn how _now._" The rest of the lesson revolved around learning impedimenta and other general-purpose spells. Harry found it much to his liking as he knew most of them and he left the class with a smile on his face. If all DADA classes were going to be like that then the year might not be that bad.  He walked to lunch with Ron and Hermione. They walked hand in hand but Harry tried to ignore that.

Lunch was a quick affair as Harry had promised Oppy that he'd take her something to eat. He looked at the food in front of him and wondered just what Oppy would like. At number four he'd just let her out into the back yard to eat what ever she could catch.

"What do snakes eat?" he asked Hermione. 

"Depends on the snake but any small rodent should suffice"

"Where am I going to get one of those from? What would she like from this table"

"Oh er"

"If I still had Scabbers then you could have fed him to her" Ron said with a smile.

"I suppose she'd like some meat but I'm not sure that they like dead food. Maybe you could transfigure it into a mouse?"

"I suppose so," Harry said as he wondered if he could turn a piece of meat into a good enough mouse to satisfy Oppy. He had a brief mental image of Oppy turning her nose up at a partially transfigured mouse. He decided it was the best he could do and grabbed small amount of meat from the table. He was about to stuff the lot into his pocket when Hermione stopped him and conjured a bag for him. He used that instead and then the three of them went to see Oppy. 

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room Hermione dashed up to the stair to the girl's common rooms saying she was going to get Crookshanks. Harry and Ron went to get Oppy. He found her under her bed where he'd left her.

"Oppy I brought you lunch," he whispered.

"Hello Harry. I don't need lunch."

"Pardon?"

"I was hungry so I went hunting. I am quite full."

"Oh what did you catch?"

"Food."

"Okay," Harry said in neutral tones as he tried to think what food might have been. He sincerely hoped that one of the other students wasn't now missing a pet mouse or rat. "So you don't want what I brought you?"

"No."

"I'll just leave you here then."

"I would like to come with you."

"Pardon."

"I would like to see where you went. You were gone longer that I had anticipated. Where did you go?"

"Classes."

"Will you go again?"

"Yes every day except the weekends."

"May I see these classes?"

"Er I don't know the teachers might not like that."

"I could hide as I have done before."

"I suppose so if you promise to keep hidden."

"I promise to remain hidden," Oppy said. 

"Well it's lunch time now. Classes are in about an hour. Do you want me to come and get you then"

"I will wait"

"Okay," Harry said and he and Ron went back down to the common room. Harry could help but notice Ron's expression. It was one of puzzlement and disapproval.

"What?"

"What did you…"

"Oppy wants to come to class with me to see what its like"

"Oh and she was disappointed and slithered away."

"No she waiting for me to come get her before class."

"Er you can't take Oppy to class."

"She can hide under my robes"

"But its wrong and if your caught you be I don't know. You're bonkers if you think you can do that Harry."

"What exactly is wrong with the idea?"

"Well…"

"See nothing. I won't get caught and Oppy will see that classes are fairy boring and won't ask to come again."

"I'm going to ask Hermione what she thinks," Ron said as they entered the common room

"Ask me what?" Hermione said from where she was sitting. Crookshanks was on her lap purring loudly as Hermione stroked him.

"Harry wants to take Oppy to class"

"Pardon?"

"She wants to know what classes are like so I agreed she could  hide under my robes for the next class. It's no big deal."

"And what will you do when you get caught with a snake in your robes," said Hermione with a very disapproving look upon her face.

"I'm not going to get caught," said Harry. Neither Ron nor Hermione looked convinced and so he changed the topic. "So what are we going to do?"

"Study," said Hermione in a neutral tone that suggested she knew it would never happen.

"I was thinking of exploring the new dungeon," Harry said ignoring Hermione's obligatory suggestion of studying.

"Yeah," Ron said also ignoring Hermiones suggestion.

"Mmmph," mumbled Hermione in obvious disapproval of the other two.

"Did you have a suggestion?" Ron asked her. Hermione scowled at him and the three of them made their way to the dungeons with Harry using his invisibly cloak to get all of them there without incurring the attention of any professors that might want to know what they were doing. 

They went straight to the twin's lab and interrupted the two of them as they were huddled over a cauldron. The twins didn't mind in the least and promptly sat the trio down and presented them with their latest inventions. They wanted Harry in particular to try all of them and when he refused quite forcibly they demonstrated their wares upon themselves. Sensing the end of the demonstration Harry turned to comment to Ron and found, much to his displeasure, that both he and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Somehow Harry had missed that the audience had shrunk and he suspected that the twins had had a hand in ensuring he hadn't noticed. He gave them an accusing stare and they both grinned widely and one of them winked suggestively. He shook his head in disgust and glumly watched the twins go about their experimenting. Very soon he had had enough and went looking for his friends but they were nowhere to be found. Finally a despondent and very irritated Harry gave up and went back to his dorm. Oppy promptly slithered out under from under his bed.

"I am ready," she said expectantly.

"Its still lunch time," Harry said and Oppy slithered straight back under the bed. Harry shook his head sadly. It was somehow appropriate that she didn't want to chat. He collapsed onto his bed and grabbing a book began reading while feeling very bored. It was no fun having no one to play with.

After what seemed an eternity lunch ended and he went to the next class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Oppy carefully hidden under his robes. She had apparently been waiting and had not fallen asleep, as Harry had hoped. Now that he was going to do it he was very unsure of his chances of success. He couldn't shake the image of Oppy bursting out of his robes halfway through class and causing a furore.  He hadn't heard of Hagrid's return so he supposed that a replacement had been called in as he had overheard some Gryffindors talking about at breakfast. A replacement teacher was unlikely to be kind to him if he caused trouble but he couldn't just tell Oppy no after he'd said yes. He grumbled and hurried his pace. It wouldn't do to be late as well. 

He caught up with Ron and Hermione on the way.

"Nice of you to just run off" Harry said as he jogged to catch them.

"Er we escaped while we could," Ron said hesitantly.

"And left me behind."

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly as Ron flushed and looked away.

"It's just…no forget it," Harry said in a depressed voice. He couldn't be bothered delving into a matter that he didn't like even thinking about.

The trio walked silently to class where they were met with a very pleasant surprise.

"Hagrid," Harry cried out upon spying a familiar large form bent over a pen.

"Why 'ello Harry, Hermione, Ron. Just be a minute. I only got back this morn'n and I'm a bit behind. It was nice of some friends to supply some creatures although I think you'll have seen most of them before. Not to worry as I've got something coming that'll surprise ya," Hagrid said as he tried vainly to catch something in the pen in front of him. Draco and the other students were already present and watching Hagrid's attempts. He seemed to be having difficulty with what ever was in the pen and Draco in particular seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. Harry moved so he could get a better view. He went up to the pen and looked in. a small furry creature leapt out of the soil and back in again like it was water. 

"Nifflers!" Harry said.

"Right you are Harry but these Nifflers are off their food for some reason. Something's got them spooked. I wasn't having much trouble till you lot turned up. I suppose they might not be used to so many people being about but I'd swear it's like something else. If I had to guess I'd say they were terrified of something."

"Urgh," Harry exclaimed as Oppy writhed inside his robes. She poked her head out of his collar and looked about. She froze dead still when she spotted the Nifflers.

"Egg thieves," she exclaimed and the Niffler that Hagrid was trying to catch stopped dead and looked at Harry. It remained dead still as Hagrid grabbed it and lifted it up. He turned about with it in his hands.

"Well now that's odd," Hagrid said as he stroked the Niffler. "If I didn't know better I say it'd spotted trouble or something." Hagrid gave a cheerful smile nevertheless as Harry started to have a very bad idea of what was about to happen. Oppy and the Niffler moved in the same instant just before Harry was about to tuck her back in. Instead he writhed as Oppy escaped from under his robes and fell to the ground. The Niffler bit Hagrid and dived into the ground. It surfaced behind Hagrid and Oppy was after it in a flash.

"Oppy!" Harry called out but it was no use as both showed remarkable speed as they disappeared from sight. 

"Snake!" someone screamed and chaos ensued. Guilt welled up inside of Harry as he leapt after Oppy as the majority of the class screamed and fled.

"Oppy come back," Harry called as loudly as he could in Parseltongue. He turned and faced Hagrid and what others that had remained.

"Well blimey it bit me. That's never happened before. Usually quite peaceful creatures"

"Ah Hagrid," Harry said as he was confused by Hagrid's apparent disregard of the chaos that was ensuing just behind him.

"Never you mind Harry," said Hagrid in a confidant voice, "No snake is ever going to catch a Niffler. Them Nifflers are fast and can hide underground but what on earth were you doing with a snake under your clothes?"

"Er she's my pet snake Oppy. She wanted to see what my classes were like. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her."

"I heard that you got a snake, not that I believed it but now. Why did it? And why would you?"

"It said they were egg thieves and I'm sorry."

"Egg thieves? Nifflers? Never. They eat worms 'n' stuff not eggs"

"Oppy come back," Harry hissed as he spotted the Oppy moving back towards the pen and then watched in horror as the pen frothed. The Nifflers in the pen were going berserk and earth and Niffler were flying about so fast it was all a blur to Harry. "Oppy!" he screamed. The pen fell still. Oppy was in the centre of it with not a Niffler in sight.

"Yes?" Oppy hissed as if nothing were the matter.

"Come here," Harry said in an urgent tone. He was beginning to imagine Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore telling him Oppy had to leave Hogwarts. 

"But the egg thieves are still here," Oppy said. 

"It doesn't matter. Come here. You're getting me into a lot of trouble."

"But the egg thieves will steal my eggs."

"But you don't have any eggs."

"I will have soon."

"Pardon."

"I will lay my eggs very soon."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"So the egg thieves must die now," Oppy said looking about herself.

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

"But they will­"

"I'll keep them away besides they're kept in a pen and they can't get out" Harry said. Oppy didn't look convinced. "Please Oppy. Come here and I will make sure no egg thief gets your eggs. I promise"

"Very well, if you promise," Oppy said and slithered over to the side of the pen. Harry reached in and retrieved his wayward snake. He looked about at the others, most of whom had retreated a considerable distance. They were looking at him in horror. All except for Draco who had a pale but smug expression and Goyle and Crabbe who were standing beside Draco looking more stupid than shocked.

"Sorry Hagrid I don't know what got into her," Harry said to Hagrid.

"Well I suppose if no harms been done."

"Oppy you didn't actually kill any of them did you."

"No I was too full to catch them," Oppy said in a discontented tone.

"She says she didn't catch any."

"Very good but why did she try to harm them. Them Nifflers they don't hurt snakes."

"She's pregnant and thinks that the Nifflers are going to steal her eggs when she lays them."

"Well tell her that the Nifflers are harmless"

"Hagrid says the Nifflers are harmless. They aren't going to steal anything"

"They _are_ egg thieves," Oppy said, her eyes never leaving the Niffler pen.

"Perhaps I should take her back to my dorm"

"No need for that Harry as long as you can keep her under control."

"What?" Draco protested loudly "But it's a dangerous wild animal."

"Nonsense, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow dangerous wild animals to be kept as pets. Not here at Hogwarts," Hagrid said with a non-to-subtle wink in Harry's direction. Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing and couldn't resist a smug smile at Draco. Draco's expression conveyed his position. He was livid and was going to cause as much trouble for both he and Hagrid as he possibly could. "We'll just move away from the Nifflers." Hagrid said and the class followed him as he led them away from the Nifflers. He walked them to a water-filled penned area.  "We are going to study something else today anyway. Now have you all got you books from last year"

"No," was the reply from all but Harry and Hermione.

"Well oh I thought you'd bring them. Be sure to bring them along next time. I suppose we'll continue anyway."

Harry pulled Snapper out of his bag and absently scratched the spine as Hagrid introduced the creatures in the pen. They were Squigies. Small greenish blue blobs that occasionally waved small tentacles through the air above them as they floated in the pen. "Now the task today is to take a Squigie and train it to change into another shape. I will give points for the most imaginative shape." Hagrid said and the class set to work.  Everyone had to pick one of the Squigies up. Harry scooped one blob out of the water and walked back to where he had been sitting. As he sat down he noticed Snapper scampering away.

"Snapper bad book. Come back here" he said and Snapper stopped. "Come" Harry said impatiently and Snapper scampered back to him. He stoked his hand down Snapper's spine as he plopped the Squigie onto the plate Hagrid had provided. He then looked up and realised everybody was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"How'd you do that?" Lavender said. She was staring at Snapper.

"Do what?"

"Make your book do that."

"Come back to me? I trained it."

"How?" Lavender said in a manner that suggested she really meant, 'Why?'

"I don't know. I was bored over the holidays. There's not much to do with the Dursleys and Snapper was er" Harry stopped speaking and shrugged.

"Now that's amazing Harry that is," Hagrid enthused as he bounded over. "That's worth ten points that is. Taking very good care of your book. He reached down to pick up Snapper."

"Careful he bites," Harry warned and then watched as Hagrid picked him up and Snapper fell open without the slightest fuss.

"Why your Snapper is nearly as nice as mine although I never named mine. I suppose I should though," he said as he handed Snapper back to Harry. Harry smiled broadly until he noticed he was getting peculiar looks from everyone else. He looked down and concentrated on the task at hand. 

It wasn't until the class was over and he was packing up that Ron and him spoke.

"So taking Oppy to the next class," Ron asked rhetorically.

"No," Harry said. He didn't like to imagine what Oppy would do next. He was going to take her straight back to the dorm.

"You were lucky it was Hagrid and not some other teacher."

"Yeah" Harry said weakly. He had been very lucky that it had been Hagrid. Any other teacher would have given him a weeks detention at the very least and probably ensured the Oppy had to be confined to a cage or even leave Hogwarts. 

"Hmmm," Hermione said as she eyed Snapper with obvious envy.

"Isn't yours well behaved?" Harry asked when he noticed what Hermione was staring at. Hermione looked down at her monster book. It had a large belt about it.  "You know they don't like belts. It will bite you more often with one. Snapper doesn't need one"

"It's a book," Hermione said and then seemed to realise what she had said. She didn't know what to do then and so looked away.

 "Yeah I know but it's still fun. Like a toy I suppose," Harry said.

"Oh hmm was it hard to train?" she asked in a nonchalant manner that Harry suspected hid a genuine desire to have her book be the best of all. Hermione really didn't like coming second in anything at all especially if it involved books.

"No just treat your copy like an unruly puppy. It should respond well."

"Just when some deluded fools where starting to suspect there might be a shred of sanity in you Potter you prove that there isn't." Draco said as he passed by them.

"I wont have bitten fingers at the next class."

"There is something _wrong_ with you Potter."

"Whatever Draco," Harry said and then he had a delicious thought. "Oppy how are you," he hissed to Oppy.

"I am fine," Oppy hissed back from within his robes. He looked up at Draco.

"Oppy doesn't like you. Did you see what she did to the Nifflers she didn't like?"

"You can't threaten me Potter."

"I'm not. I just told Oppy not to attack you. She wanted to. There's no antidote to her bite. 100% fatal. Did you see how fast she is?"

"You don't scare me Potter," Draco shrieked as he distanced himself. "If you snake attacks me I'll kill it." 

"I suspect Oppy would have bitten you by then." Harry said and then turned to Ron "Do you think Malfoy would see Oppy coming?" Ron smiled and shook his head. Draco looked at them and then at Oppy. 

"You haven't heard the last of this Potter," he spat out and then ran into the castle.

"He's going to get you for that Harry," Ron said as he laughed.

"Why did that person scream at you?" Oppy asked.

"Er I told him you were going to attack him. Sorry but I don't like him."

"Would you like me to attack him?"

"No!"

"Very well," Oppy said as settled back down within his robes.

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione who were eyeing him with some hesitation.

"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that Harry," Ron said.

Harry shook his head and steeped up the pace. He had to get to the dorm and drop off Oppy before the last class transfiguration. 

"Where are you going," Hermione asked.

"Dorm."

"You won't make it in time."

"Well I'll run then," Harry said as he broke into a run leaving the others behind.

He hadn't gotten very far at all when fate intervened.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall's voice called out. Harry turned to see her surrounded by a bunch of first or second year girls. They looked shocked. Professor McGonagall looked about ready to hand out a multitude of detentions.

"Sorry," Harry said and crossing his fingers walked slowly out of sight. He took a few more steps and then started running again. He ran to the dorm and dropped off an irritated Oppy. She hadn't liked the running and couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to go to the next class. Harry was forced to waste precious time making Oppy comfortable and then he had to sprint to class. He was late but that wasn't what caused his stomach to seize up upon reaching Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway. She was looking at her watch.

"I believe you are late Mr Potter."

"Sorry"

"And I believe I warned you about running in the halls

"Sorry," Harry said as he realised he was getting a detention.

"Detention Mr Potter. Now inside and take your seat." Professor McGonagall said.

What followed was a blur of torture for Harry as try as he might to remain as small and inconspicuous as possible Professor McGonagall looked towards him for every answer to the multitude of questions she put to the class. 

"What is the seventh important step that must be taken before transfiguring an magical animal," Professor McGonagall asked. She looked about the room. Only Hermione had her hand raised. "Mr Potter?". Harry winced and heard Hermione's grumble. She had moaned every time that Harry had been chosen before her not that it had mattered much. Much to his dismay, Harry hadn't known many of the answers. He paused as he tried to remember the answer to the current question. He could only ever remember five of the seven and it was no different now. Harry winced as Professor McGonagall continued staring at him. Hermione was becoming increasingly impatient as well and Harry could almost feel her buzzing with anticipation. 

"Check that it's actually what you think it is," he guessed and knew as he uttered the first couple of word that he was wrong from Hermione's disapproving grumble. 

"That would be the third step Mr Potter. Hermione please tell the class the correct answer"

"Well the seventh…" she began and Harry grumbled to himself and lowered his head as he tried to drown out Hermione voice. Being picked on by Professor McGonagall wasn't enjoyable. It got worse however, far worse that Harry had thought possible. Nearing the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"I am most disappointed. It seems that not all of you have spent the holidays revising. I am therefore forced to assign extra homework to ensure that you are not left behind. We will be studying advanced topics this year and you must know all of last years work to have any chance of understanding it. You will all write an twenty page essay summarising in your own words all that was covered last year. It shall be due at the start of class one week from now." 

Harry looked up in shock. He looked about the class. Hermione looked quite possibly happy while Ron had gone very pale. The majority of the others were looking at him with very unpleasant expressions upon their faces. It was clear he was dead meat. He sat lower in his seat and tried to ignore the fact that he was surrounded by people who were most likely already plotting his downfall.  Professor McGonagall made a few final announcements and it was time for Harry to face the others.

"Twenty," Ron said weakly as they left the class.

"Sorry"

"Nice going Potter, you pathetic excuse for a…whatever the fuck you are," Draco yelled. Harry turned and watched him walk off. He looked down at his feet feeling terrible.

Pansy mockingly clapped at him as she walked off after Draco. He looked about at his fellow Gryffindors. Not one of them smiled at him. 

"You obviously haven't been studying enough," Hermione said in an authoritative voice. "I will have to make you work harder."

"Pardon?"

"Perhaps you should Harry," said Seamus. He and the others looked like they were still coming to terms with the unforeseen essay.

"I'll go easy on you like I do with Ron," Hermione said. Ron made gagging gestures behind her back.

"No thanks Hermione," Harry said and Hermione smiled. It was a smile that caused Harry no sense of happiness as it suggested that he had no choice in the matter.

"Lets go study," she said.

"No. I'm going to the dorm and lying down on my bed."

"You should study. You should have known those problems. You should have…"

"Hey," Harry protested. "If it had been about something proper I might have known. I know some thing's like that book you gave me."

"Sneaky Spells?"

"Yeah every spell I tried out of that has worked perfectly."

"Really? Because some of them are rather advanced."

Harry winced. If it were something he wasn't supposed to be able to do then he'd rather not be able do it unless, of cause, it had something to do with Quidditch. He was quite happy to be the worlds best in Quidditch.

"Well the ones I have tried have worked. I haven't tried all of them. I suppose…"

"Have you tried the hex repelling charm on page two hundred and ninety-eight, Harry?"

 Harry looked at her in disbelief and wondered if she genuinely expected him to know what was on page two hundred and ninety-eight. "Pardon?" he said.

"I thought you said you'd read Sneaky Spells."

"Read it, yes. Committed every letter and blemish to memory, no."

"Hmmphh there are only two hex repelling charms in the book."

Harry shook his head and said, "Well one of them is on my robes right now. I thought it might come in handy to stop Malfoy and maybe the twins"

"Oooh both of them are very complex charms. Did they work properly?"

"Er," Harry winced. He'd chosen the charm because he had thought it looked easy and it had been rather easy. . "I don't know how good it is."

"Oh that's easy to find out.  Inficio" she said casting a spell onto Harry's robes.

"Hey," Harry protested as he looked down at his robes. He could see any discernable damage and looked up at Hermione. She looked impressed although for and instant Harry thought he spotted something like jealously. 

"What did you just do?"

"I tried to discolour your robes. But you seem to have put a very good charm on them. Which begs the question. If you know how to do complex charms such as that one why can't you answer simple question like those Professor McGonagall asked you?"

"I'm not good at everything Hermione"

"It's because you didn't try isn't it. You know as well as I do that all _you_ have to do is try"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh er nothing"

"Yes it did"

"It meant that you are a very talented very powerful wizard who needs to work harder," she said very quickly. Harry looked at her dumfounded.

"What about me?"  Ron asked in a small voice.

"You…" Hermione said and then paused. "You need to work harder."

"Is that all?" Ron said obviously crestfallen.

"You…you need to realise that every Weasley is a very talented wizard or witch"

"What?" Ron said in a confused hurt voice.

"You are a Weasley, Ron. Hence very talented. It you were to actually try once in your life you would find that out."

"So what's brought all this on?" Harry asked as they continued to walk. It wasn't usual for Hermione have such outburst. Usually they were the sign of much deeper annoyances.

"Er nothing," Hermione said and blushed beetroot red. Harry gave Ron questioning look but saw that he was busy grinning ear from ear. Harry shook his head in disbelief. It really didn't take much from Hermione to make Ron happy.

They went to the library at Hermione's insistence. Harry tagged along only to be with them. He had the sneaking suspicion that they wanted to be alone together but he didn't want to be left alone by himself.  They made a start upon McGonagalls impromptu essay until Harry had had as much as he could take.

"Chess Ron?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Ron as he leapt to his feet, his work falling about him.  He scooped it into his bag and was walking away when Hermione intercepted them.

"Sit," she said to Ron, pointing to his seat. Ron looked sheepish as he sat back down.

"What the?" Harry exclaimed. 

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"But chess."

"Ron can't play chess until he's finished." Hermione said in an authoritative voice.

"Are you going to stand for that Ron?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Er."

"You should do your essay Harry."

"I can't take anymore. I have to do something else. Just for a break. We've got an entire week to do the essay Hermione."

"And what chance of excelling are you leaving yourself if you wait until the last possible moment?"

"Ron come on," Harry said.

"SorryHarryIcan'tcome," Ron mumbled without making eye contact. He was slowly and very reluctantly unpacking his essay. 

Harry backed off. "There is something wrong with you two," he said as he stared in disbelief at them. Both were reddening, Ron in embarrassment and Hermione in anger. Harry shook his head and walked away from the two of them. They were obviously insane.

He went to the dorm where he read until it to became too boring. Eventually he returned to the essay but he didn't see anymore of either Ron or Hermione until Ron entered the dorm after Harry had already got into bed. Nothing was said between the two and Harry went to sleep in a disgruntled mood. 

***********


	6. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 1.6Treasure Hunt 

Harry woke and looked about. He closed his eyes as memories of the last two days assailed him. He didn't want to get up but wanted another detention even less. He got ready in silence while trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He felt as if everyone was staring at him as he went into the common room. There he met Hermione and Ron. He hazarded a glance around the common room. They all looked like they were happily going about their own business but Harry still could not shake the feeling they were all laughing at him. He lowered his head and went to breakfast. 

He was walking in silence with Ron and Hermione in the middle of a large bunch of students when there was a disturbance behind him. He heard someone call out something and felt Ron and Hermione turn about. He kept his head down and looking ahead. He just wasn't in the mood. A familiar squeal caught his attention and something hit his back. He spun about to find every eye upon him. He looked down and saw a cloud of sparkling pink dust surrounded him. He looked up and saw a Ginny was similarly enveloped with a pink cloud. That was not what caught his attention however. Rather it was her expression of absolute shock that was rapidly changing to one of horror. Harry looked up at Hermione to see her expression of shock. 

"What?" he asked with a feeling of impending doom. Hermione looked lost for words and he turned to face Ron. His expression of shock was subtly different. He looked as if he might turn on Harry at any moment. He turned back to Hermione. "What is this pink stuff?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and then Ginny. Harry followed her gaze to a beetroot red Ginny. He made brief eye contact and saw the terror she was feeling and then watched as she let out a muted squeak and spun and fled through the other students that were present. Harry stood and watched her go. He looked down and saw the cloud was lessening. He grabbed Hermiones shoulder and faced her. "What is going on?" he asked in a deadly serious tone.  

"Oh…" Hermione said in a distracted voice. Harry suppressed the urge to shake her. It was obvious that something very bad had just happened but he felt fine. He just needed to know what had happened to Ginny. She had run off after looking thoroughly terrified. "Hermione what just happened. Tell me," he said and then shook her, as she still remained silent.

"Pink pixie dust is used to find ones true love," she muttered as if subconsciously quoting from a book.

"Pardon?" Harry asked bewildered. He looked around at Ron who was now looking upon him with an expression of amazement. He turned about to Hermione again. "What?"

Hermione shook herself free of Harry's grasp. "It was…it looked like pixie dust"

"And…"

"When you are hit with it you and you true love glow. But you're not allowed to it. Its use is highly restricted."

"What?" Harry as a profound sense of dread gripped him. He looked about at the dozens of amazed and appalled faces that where staring at him. He reddened almost immediately. "But…" he protested.

"Wow," Ron said finally getting his voice back.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione said.

"Its some kind of trick," Harry said weakly. It had to be. Ginny could not be his true love. They'd never hear the end of it.

"Maybe," Hermione said although Harry could tell she didn't believe that even a little bit.

"It looked like pixie dust and whoever hit you said that it was as they threw it." Ron said.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed snapping the hoard of students out of their staring. 

"Harry and Ginny got hit by pixie dust," Lavender gushed. Harry looked to an alarmed Professor McGonagall. She walked straight over to Harry and pointed her wand into the faint remnants of the cloud. She muttered several spells before she stood upright and turned to face the other students.

"It's not pixie dust. It's something else. Now who among you is responsible for this," she said in a resolute voice. A collective gasp swept over those present and was flowed by mute silence. Professor McGonagall wasn't impressed. "I will find out who is responsible and then they shall answer to both me and Professor Dumbledore. Nobody is allowed to use magic upon other student without permission. She spun and looked at Harry.  "Come with me," she said to Harry, "and you," she added to Hermione. The two of them followed Professor McGonagall as she walked away very quickly. As soon as she was away from the others she sent Hermione to go and get Dumbledore and Ginny and bring both to the hospital wing and then she practically dragged Harry to the hospital wing. Harry wasn't filled with hope as he was rushed along. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in too much of a hurry. She entered and Poppy came over.

"Is there anyone else here?" McGonagall curtly asked her.

"No. What is the problem?"

"He's been hit with pink pixie dust. The other ones on the way," Professor McGonagall said and pushed Harry towards Poppy. She gasped and hurried away. Harry wasn't thrilled by her expression of dread. He turned on Professor McGonagall.

"You said it wasn't"

"Don't speak, we must get you decontaminated"

"Pardon."

"Pixie dust is very dangerous."

"WHAT!"

"Quiet," she muttered. Pomfrey returned and threw some fine powder over him. He coughed and spluttered as he inhaled some of it. His eyes hurt and started watering profusely. He doubled over coughing and had to look up to see the people who bust into the hospital wing. It was Dumbledore and Ginny. Hermione came in moments later. 

"Is this her," Poppy asked as she approached them. Dumbledore nodded and Poppy doused Ginny as well. Ginny fell to her knees coughing.

Eventually Harry stopped coughing and looked up to see the three staff members eyeing him with concern.

"What?" he asked.

"A terrible injustice has been perpetrated upon you and Ms Weasley"

"What?" Ginny said in a tearful voice.

"I'm sure that you both know what pink pixie dust is supposedly used for." Professor Dumbledore said with a very grave expression.

"But she's not my true love. I don't love her." Harry said looking at Ginny who seemed to be a state of shock as she too recovered from the powder. He gave a hesitant pleading glance at Dumbledore. He looked very sombre as he continued speaking.

"Yes that may well be the case. Pixie dust has never been actually proven to do what is claimed of it and I for one doubt it has any such ability. However it is a common old witches tale that it does indeed work and one that apparently many find quite believable. We will ensure that the truth of the matter is also circulated " He looked at Professor McGonagall who shook her head sadly. Somehow Harry suspected that didn't mean anything good. "The most I believe the dust is capable of, apart from a wide range a quite severe side effects, is that it does seem to highlight like minded souls"

"What but you said it doesn't"

"It is magical. Powerfully so in fact. No one perhaps not even pixies know it's true power but I believe it's true effect to be is to highlight compatible spirits. All it showed was that both of you are good honest people although I wonder if the fact that both of you have been touched by great evil was a contributing factor. In any event love is a most difficult thing to determine magic or no magic much like one's future is and I am firm in my belief that pink pixie dust is quite incapable of identifying ones true love. And if that doesn't convince you ask yourself why then is it not used everywhere. Illegal or not if it was _known_ to work everybody would be using it. I think and hope that nothing more be read into this occurrence than the dust found you two to be alike."

"Oh"

"But even that is not etched in stone Harry, Ginny. Still it is best that you tell anybody who asks that the dust was not genuine and was in fact a very mean-hearted prank. I believe that your lives might become rather unpleasant if the press were to get a hold of the truth. As it is great deal of questions are going to be asked."

"Why?"

"Because you are famous Harry and a great many witches and wizards seem to have nothing better to do than read about every fascinating facet of your life."

"Can I go?" Harry asked weakly. He wanted very much to be alone and away from prying eyes.

"You have been decontaminated so you are free to go," Poppy said.

Harry stood and walked out of the hospital wing. He was in a state of shock and had walked wordlessly halfway to the great hall when Hermione stopped him.  He turned to face Ginny and her. Ginny gave him a look of utter desperation that wrenched his gut. He wanted to reach out and help her but didn't know how.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"Questions are going to be asked."

"It wasn't real pixie dust," Harry said and looked about him. He wanted to make sure that no one was about and could overhear them speaking. Hermione gave both him and Ginny a hesitant look.

"You two can't just ignore this."

"Yes we can," Harry said quickly. He planned to ignore the entire affair. It was better that everybody pretended that it had never happened.

"Harry, Ginny er I… I don't know if Dumbledore was being entirely er truthful."

"What!?" Harry said in indignation. Professor Dumbledore would never be less than truthful to him and he wasn't happy hearing Hermione insinuate otherwise.

"It's just I've read about such things and I got the distinct impression that er the stuff really works at least some of the time"

"It's an old wives tale and anyway it wasn't real dust and just how much have you read on the subject'

"Not much but I'm going to."

"Fine," Harry said and turned and walked away. He had had enough talk about the dust. After all it had all just been a bad dream and hadn't actually happened. He kept thinking that all the way to the hall where he found much to his displeasure the entire school thought otherwise.  He went and sat down beside Ron. He started eating but the stares finally became too much for him to bear and he spoke, "It wasn't real dust. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both said so. It was just a mean prank and we all know who does such things. Malfoy is evil."

"Are you sure?" Lavender said from a little down the table.

"Yes," Harry spat back at her. She looked affronted and turned and began a hushed conversation with Parvati beside her.

"It wasn't real dust then," Ron asked

"Let's just forget it all," Harry said and much to his delight Ron and the others about him seemed to do just that. Even Ginny seemed to look happier as she sat down although she still managed to give Harry a haunting stare just before he left for his first class.

Classes past with a blur for Harry as he had his mind on other things and before he knew it the morning had past and he was heading the new dungeons with the Ron and Hermione after having had a rushed lunch. The twins had asked them to come although they were only going because the twins had also threatened to use them as much needed guinea pigs if they didn't go. Harry suspected that they were going to be used as such in any event but he liked the new dungeons and since they were abandoned he could walk about without people staring at him. 

Upon arriving the twins declared they weren't ready for them and the trio decided on exploring.  They hadn't gone far when they were joined by a worried Ginny. She wanted to speak to Harry alone and Hermione and Ron were all too eager to leave the two of them alone and quickly disappeared. Harry looked on in disgust as they ran off hand in hand. He turned on Ginny.

"What?"  He asked in a disgruntled tone. He suspected that he was going to have trouble finding Hermione and Ron once he finished talking with Ginny.

"What have you said happened in the hospital wing?"

"Nothing."

"If you are asked say you were given a potion and subjected to a examination. Don't please don't mention the dust."

"Why?"

"Because that's used for pixie dust removal."

"Okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"The twins asked us down but weren't ready. Now we are exploring or were." Harry added in disgust. Ron and Hermione were long gone and he didn't want to think about what they might be doing. 

"Well I should be going," Ginny said although she didn't look pleased with the idea.

"Okay," Harry said before his good nature got the better of him, "Are you sure you want to."

"Hmm."

"You just look like you don't want to go"

"It's my friends, they're er inquisitive and didn't believe me or Professor McGonagall about the dust at all. They think it's real and aren't letting it go. I had to lie to get away from them and they'll be suspicious if I go back to them so soon. They can't know the truth. That would be very bad."

"But they're your friends. Tell them the truth and explain that pixie dust doesn't do what everybody thinks it does"

"Oh no I couldn't. They can't ever know the truth. They'd never believe that it doesn't work. They'd see what happened as proof it does."

"Alright I won't tell."

"And don't tell the twins."

"Too late," one of them said. Ginny and Harry spun to see the two of them looking on with extreme interest. 

"Well don't stop talking on our accounts," the other one said. 

"Go away," said Harry.

"So it was real dust."

"Shhh," Ginny hissed.

"Oh my lordy."

"Don't tell anyone please."

"But he's you're and you're his and oh by Merlin he's Harry and your our sister and­"

"Enough.  It doesn't work. It's an old wives tale," said Harry.

"Are you sure?"

"Dumbledore said so. Think about it. If it did work then why isn't it everywhere. Anyway the story that you must tell everybody is it wasn't real dust but something made to look like the real stuff.  Malfoy's good and rich but even he couldn't get proper pixie dust. Dumbledore thinks it was cheap black market stuff." Harry said in a irritated voice.

"Oh," one of them with a knowing smile.

"Yes the main problem with that story is that it is rather easier to come by than the authorities would like everybody to know," the other said.

"Yes why even we have a small amount of our own," the other added.

"And the other problem is that it actually has been known to work"

"Yes big conspiracy actually"

"Ministry of Magic doesn't want everybody to know about it. Can you imagine the chaos that would ensue? Why there'd not be a free Pixie in the entire world. All of them would be locked up making the stuff"

"I don't believe you" Harry said warily. Both twins were wearing identical evil grins.

"Here let us convince you," one of the twins said producing a small pouch.

"What's that?" Harry said backing off.

"Oh this?" Fred said reaching into the bag and retrieving a handful of pink dust.

"Don't" shrieked Ginny but Fred just smiled and blew the handful of dust at Harry. It enveloped him and then a portion of it leapt over to Ginny where is enveloped her as well.

"Bastard" Ginny shrieked and she leapt forward and snatched the pouch from Fred's hand. There was a brief struggle but Ginny managed to squirm loose and distanced herself before she turned on her brothers while holding the bag menacingly in one hand.

"Now Ginny be careful. That stuff isn't a toy," George said as both twins backed off.

"Then have it back," Ginny said and threw the bag at them. It hit Fred and exploded. 

A great ball of pink dust enveloped Fred as he yelled, "Don't". The dust swirled and then some of it leapt onto George who tried vainly to wipe it off. He finally gave up and reached into his robes for another bag of dust some of which he sprinkled on to his head.  He immediately started coughing violently as he sunk to his knees. Fred grabbed the bag off him and sprinkled some on Harry and Ginny and himself. It was sometime before they had all stopped coughing.

"Are you insane" Harry wheezed.

"Not that we're aware of" one of the twins wheezed back.

Harry stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. The twins struggled to their feet and somewhat guiltily faced the two of them.

"Er best we forget that little incident" Fred said.

"Yes never happened"

"Why did it highlight you George?" Ginny asked with the beginnings of a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Er"

"Is there something you'd both like to tell me?"

"Gerroff it's not like that"

"It's like Dumbledore said. It finds like minded spirit"

"Er yeah"

"So why did you"

"Just joking"

"But that stuff is dangerous"

"Don't believe everything you hear. Its perfectly safe as long as you use the antidote within forty odd minutes of being hit"

"What happens otherwise?"

"Best not to think of such things"

"Yeah. Best not"

So how many people would have some"

"Well I'd say we might be the only one here at Hogwarts to have any. It is er not exactly an off the shelf product. Er common shelves anyway," one of the twins said with a smile.

 Harry looked at the two of them in shock and then suspicion. He knew that the twins couldn't have been the ones responsible as it was too evil an attack but he could quite help himself. Much to his dismay they seemed to follow his thoughts.

"Well I never," said one of the twins, "I am deeply offended. We're the only one with a supply other than who ever it was who doused you in the stuff"

"Yes deeply offended that you would think us capable of such a thing. We'd have used yellow dust."

"Yellow?"

"Yes it does wonders for your voice."

"It makes you sing everything," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. "They tried some on me when I was young. Mum made them-"

"Right" said one of the twins looking eager to change the topic, "so what are you two doing here then, sister?" he asked Ginny

"Why aren't you leaving?" the other asked

"Her friends are giving her a hard time."

"Well stay then and explore. Look for secret passages. We've had an unexpected delay in the lab so we can set you up. Who knew you couldn't add Boobertoober pus to our canary cream recipe."

"Indeed," the other added

"Pardon?" Harry said.

"Rumour has it that the new dungeons were filled with secret area's when they were built. Something about dark wizards ensuring that their children had a refuge within Hogwarts. We've looked and looked for them but it's slow going and there's only the two of us. And it's boring after the first couple of weeks"

"But you can look for us."

"Er okay," Harry said. He wasn't trilled with the prospect of Ginny accompanying him but exploring was always fun.

"I suppose just for a little while," Ginny mumbled while blushing.

"Good we'll get you started and give you what you'll need."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They ran off together," Harry said darkly.

"Aren't they cute together."

"No," Harry said and the twins walked off smiling. Harry and Ginny followed.

They were soon loaded with magical aides and potions and set forth upon a series of passages the twins hadn't thoroughly checked. Harry went over the procedure one more time and then the two of them were left to themselves.

They started testing the walls. Searching was a monotonous if complex and difficult task that Harry found much to his liking as it meant he didn't have time to think about the dust and the terrible revelation it had provided. He suspected Ginny felt much the same way. They had only tested a few metres of the wall when, just before they were about to pack it in, the wall glowed after the potion had been applied.

"Hey it's glowing," Harry pointed out and immediately felt like a complete idiot. Ginny kept any retort to herself and they went and got the twins. They were very excited and the four of them watched with great anticipation as both twins cast a string of spells at the section of wall. Eventually it fell away to reveal a space.

"It's not a tunnel," Fred said with obvious disappointment.

"It looks like a closet," Ginny said.

"It's another cupboard. We've found a few like it. Don't know what they were used for but we use them to store our stock in. Just in case the teacher's stumble across our lab.

"Wouldn't you be expelled then?" asked Harry.

"Possibly but future generations could come along and discover our products and have a lot of fun."

"But now its time for class. We can talk more later," the other twin interrupted.

"Yes mustn't be late. People might suspect."

The four left in a hurry meeting up with a dishevelled Ron and Hermione on the way out. They had an excuse for their appearance but Harry didn't want to hear it and they all went to class in silence.

After classes had ended the trio went back to the new dungeons. There they found the twins and Ginny. Ginny had been crying as apparently she had had a fight with her friends over the dust incident. Her friends claimed to have retrieved a sample of the dust and then confirmed that it was pixie dust. Ginny was very distraught about the prospect that everybody would be told and that she would then have to change schools. Ron and the twins comforted her as best they could and it was suggested by one of the twins that she go secret passage hunting. Hermione hadn't thought much of the idea but Ginny had nodded and it had been agreed that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny would search together, the twins were apparently to busy to help but Harry suspected that they just wanted all the hard work done for them.

The foursome carried the search equipment to where Ginny and Harry had let off and resumed the search. For the first hour they searched happily but then Hermione realised the time and rushed off quoting a desperate need to do homework. Ron rushed off after her saying he was going to help her. Harry didn't like to think about it at all. The end result was that he and Ginny were alone again searching the corridors. They stayed there as long as possible both not eager to return to the others and face the inevitable stares. Their search was fruitless and they headed reluctantly back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry did note however that he did feel a lot better. 

Over the next couple of day's Harry found himself returning to the search. Ginny often accompanied him, as did Ron and Hermione if only for short periods before an excuse was offered and the two would run off together. Harry suspected they only came with him so they could then run off together but he didn't really like to think about that.

It was on a typical day long after Ron and Hermione had run off together that a profound discovery was made. One that Harry would come to remember as life changing.

He and Ginny were together and it was getting late. They had less than an hour remaining before they had to be back to the dorm. Professor McGonagall tended to turn up every second night to make sure Harry was present and accounted for. 

Harry sloshed the potion on the wall. It hissed but that was usual. Both he and Ginny waited and then Harry concentrated and said, "Revelatio," as loudly as he dared. The wall glowed and from the glow several symbols formed and stood out. Harry almost dropped his wand as he looked on. They hadn't found anything since the first cupboard and Harry had begun to suspect that there weren't any more secrets to be found.

"Oh my we found one" said Ginny. "Lets go and get the twins."

"They're not here. They have homework remember" Harry said

"But how do we open it?"

"Er," Harry mumbled as he got his mind into gear, "I might be able to do it. I've read about the spells that you can use."

"Really?"

"Confundus or another Revelatio spell should work but I've not practiced. Oh well here goes nothing. Confundus!" Harry uttered. Nothing happened. Undaunted he tried again. Still nothing. He shrugged and said, "Oh well guess we wait for the twins."

"Oh come on try harder."

Harry scowled at the suggestion that he hadn't tried as hard as he could and concentrating very hard he bellowed, "Confundus!" His voice echoed along the hall as the glowing rectangular section of wall in front of them shimmered.

"Oooh look it did something. Try again."

"But oh well."

"Confundus!" the wall shimmered twice.

"Confundus!" the wall shimmered repeatedly but then resumed it's steady but dimming glow.

"The potions wearing off."

"One last time then."

"What's supposed to happen?"

"Confundus should confuse it and it might open."

"Aren't you supposed to use another spell after Confundus…I read somewhere."

Harry closed his eyes as Ginny sounded far too much like Hermione. He remembered that he had indeed read that it was more effective to use a different spell afterwards. "Fine," he said, "one last go. Confundus! Revelatio!" this time the effect was different. Pictures appeared briefly. Harry made out what looked like a snake appearing and then entering a door before the images faded.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes. I caught a speech bubble and then a snake appeared and entered the door."

"Yeah. What was it before it became a snake."

"Didn't see."

"What does it mean?"

"Say something become a snake and enter?"

"Snake means Slytherins. Dark wizards made the tunnels…" Harry stopped talking as a thought hit him. It made perfect sense to him. He put his hand on the wall and said loudly, "I am a Sytherin," the wall remained still but Harry didn't give up. "I am a true Slytherin." The wall fell away almost causing Harry to tumble forward. "Argh," he exclaimed and then said "Oh it worked," as he recovered from his shock. Ginny was staring at him open mouthed. "Well it made sense to me. A blob speaks and is revealed as a snake and enters. I just can't believe it was that easy but then again the chamber of secrets was 'Open up' although that was in Parseltongue. Shall we?" he said gesturing into the dark passage that lay ahead of them. Ginny gulped and Harry led the way into the darkness.

The air inside was fresh and not at all reminiscent of the other tunnels Harry had been in. The passage itself was very well made as it sloped gently downwards. They walked for what seemed several hundred feet before they came to an exit. Harry paused as he realised they had exited into a very large cavern. His luminos spell wasn't nearly bright enough to light the entire area but he didn't have to alter it as torches along the walls of the cavern ignited in sequence. Harry stood dumbfounded as the room was revealed him.

"Oh my…"

"Merlins ghost." 

"It's a…" 

"Pool," Ginny finished. Spread out in front of them was a vast rectangular expanse of water.  Submerged lights showed Harry what it really was. Otherwise he might well have considered it an underground lake.

"It's huge," Harry said looking at it. It was easily 100m across and double that in length.

"Wow."

"Look how deep it is."

"Is it real?"

"It looks real. Wait!" Harry called as Ginny leapt forward and ran to the waters edge. She knelt and scooped some of the water up.

"It looks real enough to me."

"But wow... what is this doing here. It s a swimming pool…look the are steps along the sides."

"It's very deep Harry," Ginny said. Harry looked down into the pool. He suspected it was at least 10m deep although he couldn't be sure that it wasn't actually three times that. 

"Wow," he said

"You don't suppose there's a monster in it do you?"

"Well it's very well lit and I can't see any."

"Yeah it's crystal clear isn't it?"

"It's all made out of the same marble that the new dungeons are. It must have been put here while they were being built but how did they hide it's construction. Someone must know this is here."

"They can't surely. Wouldn't it be used if it was?"

"Wait till the others get a load of this."

"They're going to be impressed alright." Ginny said and an uneasy silence ensued. Both of them looked at each other as an unspoken desire was stated. They wanted to try it out.

"We shouldn't."

"Yeah."

"But."

"Promise I won't look"

"I don't have togs on me though."

"Can't you transfigure some for yourself?"

"You're the fifth year."

"But."

"I'll give it a go," she said removing her robe and then her jumper. Harry looked away as she began to take her shirt off.

"Hey."

"Well I can't very well use my robes…what if I make a mistake and my jumpers got some charms on it that might complicate matters. I'll just use my shirt. What are you using?"

"I was just going to go in my boxers"

"Oh," Ginny twittered causing Harry to redden and have second thoughts.

"Done-but don't look around till I tell you."

"Okay," Harry said and waited.

"Done," Ginny said and Harry turned to see she was wearing a one-piece swimming suit. Harry suppressed his immediate thought that she looked very nice in it and started to take his cloths off. Ginny giggled and turned about.  Finally they were ready and they went to the nearest steps.

"It should be safe."

"Is this a good time to remind you that I can't swim very well," Harry muttered as he had thoughts of Ginny being forced to rescue him.  Ginny smiled and grabbing her wand cast a spell upon him.

"Basic life preserver spell. Makes it difficult for you to put your head under water. Mum makes me use it whenever we go swimming.

"When is that?"

"We sometimes make a pool in the back yard," Ginny said as she put her toe into the water. Giggling she walked forward down the steps into the water. "It's fine," she said as she pushed off and swam forwards Harry followed hesitantly behind her ever watchful for any threat that might present itself.

No threat eventuated however and he soon found himself having a large amount of fun. Ginnys spell kept his head above water although he was hesitant to swim to far from the sides. Ginny showed no such restraint and swam freely about him and out towards the middle of the pool. All too soon they realised they were late and left the pool for the Gryffindor common room. Fortune was with them however and they didn't find Professor McGonagall waiting for them. Harry resisted the urge to wake Ron and instead decided to tell him in the morning.

The next day Harry woke tired but happy with still fresh memories of the previous nights find. He sat up to tell Ron about it but found he was not there. He got dressed and walked down to the common room. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting alone and went over to them.

"Hi," he said interrupting what they were whispering to each other. "I want to show you something er lunch time or after school. It's where the twin's work. It's er really cool"

"Sorry Harry but we have to study."

"But," Harry said appalled. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. He looked at Ron.

"Can't be helped"

"So after we study then?" Harry asked as he began to suspect just what was so much better than his fantastic discovery.

"Er we were thinking that…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. It was obvious what Ron had been going to say. They wanted to be alone. "Fine be together," Harry said in a disgusted voice. They could be alone and he wouldn't tell them about the pool. He turned and saw Ginny looking hesitantly onwards. He went over to her.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"They want to be alone to _study_ so no I'm not going to tell them," Harry said as he looked at the two traitorous friends. They were kissing.

"For the love of­" Harry said as what he saw reviled him. "Why don't they just…get a room," he said louder then he intended. Several nearby students paused and stared. Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and glowered at him. He gulped as he realised he'd made a big mistake.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have eeik," Ginny shrieked as something flew into her face distracting him from the impending confrontation. She batted it away and it flew into Harry's face. He whacked at it and it flew away only to hit Ginny once more. It flew backwards and forward between the two of them until Harry managed to grab it and squish it. It ended up as a purple sticky mess that stuck to his hands. He spun around to see the twins doubled over laughing. 

"Paint puffs," one said through their laughter.

"With face seeking charm," the other added.

"What?" Harry said looking at Ginny. Her face had large purple splotches were it had been hit. Her expression suggested his face looked no better.

"And we don't tell them either," said Ginny.

"Deal," Harry muttered as he wiped his face. The paint didn't come off but the twins were quick to assure them that it would fade in a matter of minutes. He looked around to spot Ron and Hermione but they had disappeared. The thought crossed his mind that maybe they had heeded his suggestion. It didn't sit well with him.

It was a very irritated Harry that went down to breakfast. He ignored Ron and Hermione as much as possible.  Classes went past far too slowly for Harry's liking, as he was desperate to get back to the pool. Lunchtime finally arrived and he went to meet up with Ginny. When he eventually found her she was giggling with her friends and Harry got the distinct impression as he walked towards them that she wanted him to go away. He scowled and went to the pool by himself. He swam at the shallow end. There pool was just shallow enough for him to just touch the bottom while keeping his head above water. He found swimming alone to be very boring and decided to leave well before his next class.  He exited the secret door and was walking along the corridors of the new dungeon when he heard voices. At first he thought it was the twins but then he recognised the voices. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from its specially modified pocket in his robes and swung it on. He ducked down for good measure before creeping forward. He could hear their voices more clearly as they approached him.

"I told you, I don't know where it is. Neither does my father," Draco's irritated tone came echoing along the corridor. Harry readied his wand just in case. Draco in the new dungeons was a very bad thing and he needed to know just why the Sytherins had invaded his sanctuary.

"Doesn't he remember?"

"Idiot. My father never saw the place. He just knows the password and that the only entrance is hidden in the new dungeons. So touch the wall and say the password. We've got to find it. Father is counting on us." Harry crept forward into the passage the three Sytherins were in. Malfoy and his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle were there. Crabbe and Goyle had their hands on opposite walls.

"I am a Slytherin," Crabbe muttered. 

"No idiot," Draco said hitting Crabbe over the head. He put his hand on the wall "Like this. I am a true Slytherin. Got that dunderhead. True Slytherin. Can you be any more stupid?" Harry's stomach twisted and he almost cried out. They couldn't know. It wasn't fair. The pool was his and Ginny's. He followed in mute horror as the three continued along the corridor testing every couple on inches. It was clear that it was going to take them days to reach the entrance but Harry knew that they would inevitably find it and then it would be lost to him. He couldn't imagine Draco would be willing to share.  Not knowing what he could accomplish while alone Harry crawled backwards before walking very briskly to the twin's lab. It was locked so he headed for the Gryffindor common room. Halfway there he realised it was lunchtime. He headed instead for the library hoping for once that Ron and Hermione were actually studying. On the way he spotted Ginny. He walked over to where she was with a bunch of her friends.

"Ginny could I speak to you for a few seconds," he asked.

 Ginny gave him a disapproving stare as her friends stared at him and then Ginny.

"Yes?" she said as if he were a stranger.

"Alone," he said and her friends gasped and giggled and then a very reluctant Ginny was given a shove forwards. She scowled and Harry led her away. As soon as he was convinced the others could not overhear he spoke in hushed tones to her.

"Draco knows about our secret. He's looking for it right now with the right password. I think he'll find it in less than two days at his current search rate."

"W-what no but how can he."

"His father told him about it and instructed him to find it. I don't think they have anything good in mind for it"

"His father?'

"Who we all know is a Death Eater."

"O-Oh."  

"What do we do?"

"We have to tell the twins and Ron and Hermione. We just have to. We can't do much by ourselves."

"I suppose so but Ron and Hermione have been."

"They are just in lo­"

"I don't want t hear it and then there's you and your dirty looks."

"That was because my friends all think that you are my true love and every time you so much as look at me they go overboard. For this here right now I am going to be subjected to hours, days of utter…crap from them."

"But they're your friends"

"And they want to see me happily going out with the most eligible boy in the school."

"Who?"

"You."

"Most eligible what?"

"Don't you notice all the stares you get from the girls?"

"I try not to but those I have noticed haven't been nice. I've gotten the distinct impression I'm not liked." Ginny gave him a nonplussed look and proceeded to count off on her fingers.

"Rich, powerful, very good at Quidditch, very er," Ginny blushed and squeaked, "handsome."

"I am not," Harry interrupted eager to have Ginny stop talking about him. He hated it when people spoke about him like that.

"Well they think you are."

"Ron's right. Girls are bonkers."

"Humph I've got to go."

"But Draco, the secret…"

"Tell them in class and the twins afterwards. Okay."

"Okay."

Harry walked off to class giving a few looks behind him. It looked like Ginny's interrogation had begun with her friends surrounding her. He tried not to think about it. 

He arrived at Transfiguration in good time and waited. A breathless Hermione and Ron appeared just after Professor McGonagall.

Harry went in and sat down. Hermione sat beside him with Ron on her other side. 

"We've got to talk."

"So you are going to apologise then?"

"Apologise for what?" Harry asked perplexed. He hadn't done anything to them.

"For this morning. For being an idiot."

"What?"

"Honestly"

"QUIET. The next person who talks can help… weed the stinkweed." Professor McGonagall said and the class fell dead silent. No one in his or her right minds could enjoy being anywhere near stinkweed. While a potion could prevent someone from passing out from the horrendous smell nothing could prevent the odour from staining any clothing worn near it. Such a stench took weeks to disappear. Harry scowled and tried to put images of a triumphant Draco out of his mind. He could talk between classes and failing that there was always DADA. 

Events however conspired against him. Firstly Professor McGonagall ran the class right to the limit meaning they had run to DADA and Professor McGonagall held Hermione back. Harry decided to tell Ron in DADA but events again prevented him as Moody slapped a speechless charm on all of them the moment they entered the class. The topic was on casting magic without speaking. Harry rejected writing messages, as he feared Moody would read them. He was forced to wait until after class. 

Once the class had finished Hermione dashed off before Harry could call her back. He gave Ron a questioning look but he seemed like he was just as much in the dark. Harry shook his head at his misfortune and grabbed Ron as soon as they were out of the classroom. He said nothing as he dragged him to a deserted spot to talk. They hadn't gotten very far before there was a disturbance. A shrill shriek rent the air followed quickly by several more screams and Harry and Ron both spun with their wands out. Both ran to investigate. The other students were running in the other direction. Harry turned a corner and spotted a horrendous scene. There in the corridor ahead was a student, fallen on the ground in a puddle of blood. Standing over them was another holding a bloodied dagger and looking like they were about to deliver the final blow.

"Stupefy!" another student on the far side of the scene cried and Harry jumped aside as the spell passed straight through the assailant and nearly hit him.

"Stupefy!" Ron cried and his spell past right through the assailant and hit another student who fell to the ground. "Bugger, Harry do something fast…" he yelled.

"Impedimenta," Harry cried racking his mind for a suitable spell. The person, if it was a person, paused for the slightest of moments as the spell hit and then raised the dagger high in the air and plunged it downwards.

"Expecto Patronus," Harry cried as the dagger moved downwards. Time seemed to slow for him as a huge mass of light erupted from his wand and hurtled forward. It coalesced into a stag, which lowered its head and caught the dagger in its antlers as it ploughed through the apparent spectre taking some part of it with it. Harry watched in horror as the part of it that was left behind twisted and writhed and uttered a long low moan and then simply ceased to be. Harry's Patronus turned and approached him shaking its head free of the wisps of darkness that hung from it. All that remained of what ever the creature had been. The dagger was still lodged in its antlers. Harry reached outwards as the stag seemed to bow and then faded to nothing. The dagger fell to the ground with a clatter that shook Harry back to reality. He dashed over to the injured student. It wasn't anyone he recognised and Harry supposed from the youthful appearance that it was a first year. She was deathly pale with a single thread of vivid red flowing from one side of her mouth. He looked into her eyes with a sense of helplessness. He simply didn't now what to do. Fortune was with him however as the other student who had tried to save her pushed him aside and set to work upon her casting several spells in quick succession. He in turn was pushed aside as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick arrived. In a fraction of a second the situation was assessed and the girl was being whisked away by them. Harry was left kneeling in the pool of blood. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"What just happened?" he asked more to himself than anyone else but as he realised he had actually spoken he looked up at the others who were standing about. 

"That thing just attacked her. It was another student one second and then poof it produced a knife and had stabbed her. The others tried to stop him but they were thrown about and stupefy spells didn't work. Wish I had thought of using a Patronus though mine isn't that spectacular. Suppose I should go and be with her. I am a prefect after all. Er and thanks Potter, on behalf of Slytherin," the person said as they cleaned the blood from their hands. He looked at Harry and Harry recognised him. Pieter Thompson, a Slytherin prefect.

"What?" Harry said dumbly. The girl he had saved was a Slytherin. Despite himself, that somehow made a difference but Harry subdued that rogue thought and beat it back down into the dark place from where it had risen. He looked around him and noticed several students picking themselves up. They looked badly beaten and Professor Vector was looking them over. They limped off and Harry stood up. He faced a pale Ron. "What just happened?" he asked again. 

"I have no idea. Did you see that thing? Spell went right through it and even your Patronus only got half of it. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen that's for sure." 

"It was some kind of monster. I suppose Hermione would know," Harry said as he continued to look about him uncertainty. He didn't know where he should go and was about to ask Ron when his question was answered.

"All Student are to go to their common rooms," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the halls.

"Guess that means us too," Ron said and the two of them proceeded there. They met up the other fifth year Gryffindor s on the way

"What happened? We arrived a bit late," said Seamus.

"Something tried to kill another student. A really strange something. It looked like a student but spells went right through it although Harry dealt to it." Ron said giving Harry a pat on the back. Harry felt himself blush as the others gave him a cheer.

"How'd you do it? And what was it?"

"Who was hurt?"

""Whose blood?"

"A Patronus," Harry muttered almost under his breath, "and some first year was hurt. Stabbed. I think she's in Slytherin. It's her blood," he said looking down at his hands. They had quite a lot of blood on them and he realised his robes would need cleaning.

"Was it bad then?"

"I don't know if she's alive," Harry said realising the horrible truth. He didn't know and suddenly that was very important. He had to know. Ron guessed what was going on long before Harry decided upon actions.

"Oh no we are going to the dorm. Professor McGonagall warned me that if I get another detention my parents are coming to school," he said grabbing Harry's robes.

"I have to know,"

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said from behind them and they turned to face her. She was ashen and panting. "You two have got to go to the hospital wing and be careful. Wands out the whole way. Now all of you get moving. The teachers don't know if there are more of them and they apparently can look like anyone. I've got to go with the others and talk to Angelina."

Everyone had their wands out in an instant and Harry couldn't help but look about at the others and wonder. He saw that they had had much the same thought. Harry backed off with Ron. Harry gave them one last suspicious look and then turned and ran with Ron to the hospital wing. The halls were oddly hushed as they ran. They arrived to find Dumbledore, McGonagall and Wilder having a heated debate. 

"Sir?" said Harry and they turned to face him.

"Ah Harry Ron, I hear congratulations are in order. You saved a student from a very dangerous creature," said Dumbledore.

"She's alive then?"

"Yes she's fine thought it wouldn't have been had you acted any later. An inspired decision to use a Patronus," Professor Dumbledore said while beaming at Harry. Harry blushed as he wondered if he should tell that it wasn't inspired at all. A Patronus was simply one of the most powerful spells he knew.

"What exactly did you see?" Wilder asked in a demanding tone. "Tell me everything from the first moment you heard anything. But first hmm… Minerva I suggest you take that one," he pointed at Ron, "and I'll take our _saviour_, we should separate them and then compare their stories later."

"This isn't an inquisition and I think I am better suited to­"

"I know the _proper _questions to ask. Mr Potter move over there," he said with a sneer and he pointed to a vacant bed at the far end of the ward. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore who nodded. He walked as directed but not before he noticed Professor McGonagall scowl and move towards Ron. He shared on brief worried look with Ron before he was shoved forward. Wilder cornered him beside the bed. He flicked his wand and the curtains swept around the bed screening them from others and instantly muting their noise. "Tell me everything," he said and Harry gulped and did just that.

After he had finished Wilder closed his eyes and stopped moving. He remained motionless for well over a minute. Just as Harry began to think about edging by him, his eyes snapped open.

"Are you sure you saw writhing and heard a moan. A mournful sound?"

"Yes like sadness or something."

"Only made by the part that wasn't ripped away by the Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Did it still look human?"

"Yeah kind of. It looked, I don't know, different somehow but it was definitely sad and very creepy."

"Nothing good can come of this."

"Pardon."

"Nothing. Go," he said waving his hand. Harry didn't wait for a retraction and dived by him and out to the others. He was followed by Wilder who walked straight by him and then straight by Dumbledore and Minerva and out of the door. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he quickly followed Wilder. Minerva looked on with a stunned expression.

"Of all the nerve," she said in embittered tones before she scowled and chased after them.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Ron asked.

"Don't know," said Harry.

"What do we do know?"

Harry looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey dashing into a side room. "How's she doing," he hollered. Poppy poked her head out of the door. 

"Shhhh oh its you oh she's fine. You saved her life. You can speak to her tomorrow. She'll be asleep till then," she said and ducked away.

"Shall we go back to the dorm?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I suppose so," Harry said and the two of them pulled their wands out and ran back to their dorm. Nothing was spoken on the journey as both were to busy looking for possible threats.

Upon opening the fat lady they were met with silence and the crept forward into the common room. They were greeted with a face full of wands. All the Gryffindors were present and every wand was pointed at them. 

"We surrender," Ron said holding his wand up.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione said from amid the others.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned sarcastically and Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing at Ron.

"This isn't funny." Angelina said.

"Hey look who's talking."

"It is us," said Harry.

"Prove it."

"Well the deal I made with Hermione was that I do my homew­"

"Enough," Hermione said abruptly. "I believe."

"Well then three cheers for Harry and Ron. Gryffindor saves the day again!" someone hollered and Harry and Ron were both given a large group hug. After that the two of them were forced to regale their tale to the others and after they had finished Harry noticed the fear on each and every face. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe and free of monsters. The possibility of monsters masquerading as students was a truly frightening concept. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a secluded corner as they all waited for any word to come as to what had happened and if everything was back to normal. They exchanged worried looks and theories on what the creature had been. Hermione fancied that it was a changing under the influence of imperious although she couldn't explain how spell had passed straight through it while a Patronus had killed it. Hermione finally snapped and went and retrieved a pile of books. She read them moaning bitterly how she should be allowed to go to the library while Ron and Harry played exploding snap. Every so often Hermione let out a louder frustrated moan and looked at Ron and Harry. Not being allowed to solve this latest mystery was obvious torture for her and after suffering an hour or so Ron took action. He manhandled her away from the books and over to them. They then played exploding snap and some games of chess until, much later, a very subdued Professor McGonagall arrived. She addressed them all.

"I have important news to tell you all. Firstly the young victim, a Miss Millie Quincy of Sytherin, has survived and is recovering. She will be returning to classes tomorrow. Secondly we believe we know what was responsible although we do not know how it got into Hogwarts. The student the creature was impersonating was found wandering the dungeons in a confused mind. He is also unharmed and will be resuming classes tomorrow. However there have been some rule changes that we have felt are necessary. Firstly no student is to wander the castle aimlessly. If you have nothing to do, then study, either here or in the library. No one is to walk about the castle by him or herself. For first years the minimum is groups of three. For everyone else, pairs although I suggest larger groups. All Hogsmeade trips remain cancelled. No student is to leave the castle unless a staff member is escorting them to a class. Those of you who take Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology will assemble at the main door and be escorted around to classes. It that clear?" Everybody nodded silently while Harry let out a sigh of relief. At least Quidditch hadn't been cancelled. 

Professor McGonagall then waited as everybody went to bed. Harry and Ron didn't stay long as Professor McGonagall looked very much like she was going to give the last student to go to bed a detention. Harry felt tired and fell asleep effortlessly.

****

"Master I-arrrgghhhhhh"

"Quiet fool. I have had just about enough of your idiocy Lucius. First you fail to kill the boy, then you fail in a simple derailment and now you let loose one of my creations within Hogwarts. Idiot. Now they will have warded against such things making a second attack so much more difficult. And I hear that even in this attempt you failed. Can you do nothing right?"

"I beg­"

"Silence. I do not care for you grovelling. It cannot move me now. You live because I have yet to decide upon a sadistic enough death for you. Rest assured however, I will devise suitable pleasures all in good time. Until then you may remain my loyal servant."

"Yes my lord."

"I give you one last attempt," Voldemort said and paused. Lucius looked up uncertainly. After a few minutes he spoke hesitantly.

"My lord?"

"Kill the girl. Her parents do displease me. But heed my warning, either her heart is presented to me on a platter or your's shall be."

"Her heart?"

"Bring it to me so that I can be certain of your success or present your own. You have… two days."

"It shall be done my lord," Lucius said and he hurriedly backed away all the while bowing feverishly. 

Lord Voldemort's attention was drawn elsewhere and he gestured slightly that someone should approach. 

"Have you the child?" he asked.

"Yes my lord."

"And the mother is dead?"

"N-not quite yet my lord."

"Why?"

"We were having fun­"

"Have your fun I do not mind what you do to her but try not to kill her. After you have tired of her I want what remains for my potion."

"Yes my lord."

"The child. Present it to me." Wormtail held out the infant. It was very young and helpless. Terror was plain in its eyes however.

"Why does it not scream?"

"We muted it my lord. I could remove­"

"It matters not," Voldemort said and reached into the buddle that Wormtail was holding out in front of him. He placed two bony hands about its neck and squeezed.

Harry woke screaming. It took him longer than usual for him to stop. His head was on fire and he rolled and writhed as he clutched helplessly at his scar. The pain didn't go away. Hands were upon him holding him as he shook spasmodically. He gave one last twitch and was still. The pain was receding and he opened his eyes. The lights were on and they were very bright. People were about him speaking something.

"Harry wake up, come on…Wake up!" Ron was screaming at him.

"He's stopped moving. Is he…"

"No he's not!" Ron screamed before turning his attention back to Harry. "Wake up. For fuck's sake Harry wake up"

"Er…" Harry moaned.

"Come on lets get you back into bed"

"Wha?" Harry said as many hands grabbed him and lifted. He was manhandled upwards and onto something soft. He opened his eyes again and looked about him. He saw some very concerned faces.

"Are you okay Harry"

"Yeah no yeah," Harry mumbled. Voldemort had killed the baby. It was a vile act and Harry felt like retching. 

"Whoa Harry not all over me," Ron said as he moved aside.

"Do you want to go to see Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded and curled up into a ball. His head was still aching and he couldn't think straight. All he could see was the child's face as Voldemort squeezed the life out of it. He was going to be sick he realised and he moved quickly to position his head over the side of the bed. He retched violently but it didn't help. The image remained burned into his mind. He lay on the bed and curled up again. Eventually he felt good enough to walk. He had to see Professor Dumbledore.  Millie Quincy's life depended on it. He lurched to his feet and stumbled out of the dorm colliding with Professor McGonagall on the way down the stairs.

"Harry are you…?  You've been sick and it's all­"

"Dumbledore must get to Dumbledore."

"I think it better that you go to the hospital wing"

"No Professor Dumbledore. Please"

"Very well do you think you can manage?"

Harry shock off some of his sleepiness and stood upright. His vision was blurry and he realised he didn't have his glasses on.

"Here" Ron asked and glasses were shoved onto his face.

"You may all go back to bed. I will escort Mr- Harry to see Professor Dumbledore," she said and Harry stumbled forwards.

Nothing was said until they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. He had a very grim disposition when Harry looked up at him.

"More disturbing than usual I gather"

"H-He just killed it," Harry mumbled as he looked pleadingly at Professor Dumbledore. "He just put his hands about its neck and killed it. It was a baby and…it's not right. I feel sick. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Perhaps some of this might help. I wouldn't usually but I think in this case I will make an exception although I feel I must apologize for later on when you might have wished I hadn't. He held out what looked like a small handful of grass. "Eat it." Harry did so and almost instantly he felt different. He wasn't sad. He wasn't anything. Empty perhaps. He recalled the baby's death vividly but remained unmoved by it. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus are you sure that was wise­" Professor McGonagall said worriedly

"Perhaps not but perhaps necessary. Now Harry, please tell me about your dream."

"Lucius sent the creature to kill Millie. Voldemort wasn't happy as he hadn't given permission and now thinks it will be more difficult to launch a second attack. He tortured him and then told him to try again to kill her and present to him her heart on a platter or failing that his own heart. He has two days. And then Wormtail was called over. He had a baby. I think Voldemort wanted the mother dead but Wormtail and some others were having fun with her instead. He asked that he have whatever was left of her for his potion. And then he was presented with the baby. It was young. I suppose a couple of months old. Voldemort choked it to death and I woke up."  He looked at Professor Dumbledore who looked more appalled than Harry had ever seen him. He looked at Professor McGonagall. She looked pale to the point of fainting. She went to seat and sat down. 

"He just killed the infant," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes he choked her. Wormtail held it up for him and he used both hands. I think he enjoyed it."

"And the mother…"

"I think he wanted her for his potion. He add muggles to his potions."

"Hmmm," Professor Wilder murmured. Harry spun around as he hadn't realised he was there. "Do you know why he killed the child?"

"No."

"Anything else. What was the room he was in like?"

Harry thought about it. He remembered far more than he thought he might. 

"The room was stone. Like a dungeon. There was a fireplace. Big with a carving.

"Of what _exactly_."

"Dragons, two of them coiled up. And a painting above them of a knight in red armour."

Professor Wilder moved in a blur as he reached into his robes and produced book. He feverishly leafed through it. He held open a page and shoved it to within a foot of Harry's face.

"This fireplace?"

"Yeah."

"Draconis Depths"

"Pardon?"

"We must strike now."

"Are you all sure?" Professor Dumbledore said leaping out of his seat. "Harry," he asked in an urgent voice most unlike his usual calm tones. "Are you one hundred percent certain that this was in your dream"

"Yes. It was that fireplace."

"There is no other like it. The painting is of Lord Draconis the third, a vampiric wizard. The painting hangs in his den in Draconis Depths.  It's a dark wizard place. A sanctuary of the Crimson Blood Guild."

"Pardon?" said McGonagall. 

"I know where it is and I know the complete layout. We must strike now!"

"Agreed. Minerva, rally the troops," said Dumbledore.

"But Albus we aren't prepared for this," McGonagall pleaded.

"I must agree with Damian on this. Voldemort grows stronger by the day. We must take this opportunity to strike while he has yet to regain his full might. Even if we are not ready."

"But our losses will be­" McGonagall continued.

"Enough whining," Wilder said interrupting her. "We are going right now. Albus, the door if you please." 

"Yes of course. Harry, go back to your dorm. Run and don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione as no one can be sure of anyone's identity at the moment. We might yet be going to our deaths. For any chance of success it must be a surprise attack. And no you may not come," Harry looked away so Professor Dumbledore could not see that that was what he was going to have asked.  "Go now Harry," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry heeded the urgent tone in his voice. He left as the three were preparing the fireplace. He walked back to his dorm and went to bed. Ron asked several questions, that Harry felt no need to answer, as he lay in his bed emotionless. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Harry wakey wakey"

"What?"

"Going to wake up now?

"Yeah what?" Harry mumbled. 

"Care to tell what your dream was about now"

"Yeah no wait no I can't I'm not allowed to. Sorry"

Ron mumbled something Harry didn't hear correctly. It had sounded like an insult of some kind but Harry decided to give Ron the benefit of the doubt. The two went to breakfast. There, Harry was met with a sobering sight. The teachers table was empty except for Professor Trelawney who looked displeased at being the only one there. She was receiving a lot of stares but her eyes were firmly latched onto Harry. It made him very uncomfortable and he looked away. Hermione elbowed him to get his attention. He looked at her and saw that she wanted answers. He shrugged and her eyes narrowed. He smiled a hopeful smile meant to calm her and she glowered at him. He frowned and looked away. Nearing the end of breakfast professor Trelawny stood up and her magically enhanced voice boomed about the hall.

"I have an announcement that I _know_ all of you will be devastated to hear. I offer my condolences ahead of time. Classes have been cancelled for the day and all students are to remain in their dormitories or the main library. Most of the staff are engaged in an difficult spell and will not be available until exactly 6:23 tomorrow morning."

A momentary hush fell over the hall as her words sunk in and then an almighty cheer went up. Professor Trelawny looked most displeased as some students took to impromptu dancing on the tables.

"I am afraid you will all have to go to your dormitories now," she said in a slightly bitter tone. Harry managed a few more mouthfuls of food before Hermione gave a grunting noise and grabbed Harry and dragged him to his feet. 

"Hey!" he complained.

"You heard the professor. We have to go to our dorms."

"But"

"And then we can talk"

"What?" he said and Ron grabbed his other side and helped with the manhandling. He complained all the way to the Gryffindor dormitory but it made little difference.

"Well that's all very well," Hermione said, as they were the first to get back. She stood right in his face and demanded, "Now tell us what is going on. I don't like not knowing"

"I can't tell you. Professor Dumbledore was very serious. It's a matter of life and death. I'm sorry. You'll understand later."

"Oh I understand now. This is petty revenge for your misguided belief that we don't like you anymore."

"What?"

"Then tell us like always."

"But I can't. Someone might overhear. I just can't. I'm…I just can't but I suppose I can say it's…can't we just sit down and do something fun to take my mind of it all."

"Harry how can we help if you won't tell us what is happening. A student was nearly killed by a strange creature right here in Hogwarts and I know you know something so out with it. What is going on? What spell are the teachers trying to cast? I know we can help," Hermione said.

"There's nothing you or I can do to help" Harry said in a more sombre tone that he intended. What Dumbledore had said about going to their deaths was tearing him up inside and he couldn't stop himself imagining a great battle in which his beloved headmaster was fatally struck down in a blinding green flash.

"You do know something," Hermione said. "And you must tell us. We have to help."

"You can't help"

"You can't know that until we have tried."

"No Hermione. You, Ron, I, Nobody at Hogwarts right now can help them right now," Harry said morosely.

"Pardon?" Hermione said taken aback by his outburst.

"Telling us now would help." Ron said.

"Yes it would make you feel better Harry and you are obviously upset."

"Let it go! I'm not going to tell you anything!" Harry cried out as their continued inquisition finally got the better of him.

"Hmmphh fine then," Hermione spat.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes bulged but he was spared any further strange behaviour by the return of the others. Ron and Hermione went to the far side of the common room and began an intense discussion. They stared intermittently at Harry who sat in a chair reading a book about Quidditch and trying very hard not to notice them. Just when he needed them to be there and support him they had deserted him. To top it all off the leaves Professor Dumbledore had given him had worn off and he was now remembering the dream in excruciating detail. Every time he closed his eyes the little baby's face was there. Its eyes bulging and Harry could see the confusion there. The absolute confusion and the pain, so much pain.

"H-Harry, are you alright"

Harry looked up at Ginny. She looked very concerned.

"Yes"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me please…I heard screaming last night. That was you, wasn't it?"

"How. There's supposed to be spells."

"I guess the professors took them down. They probably thought it wasn't safe to have you able to scream and no one hear you."

"Oh," said Harry not too happy with that particular revelation. He'd much rather the others couldn't hear him as he imagined that if they heard him scream a lot then they might start to think he was mad or worse.

"What was it?" asked Ginny.

"Bad dream."

"Very bad?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it."

"You…I'm going to put an end to this silliness," said Ginny impatiently.

"Pardon?" Harry said and watched in horror as she walked over to Ron and Hermione and spoke to them in hushed terms. From what Harry could see of Hermione and Ron's paling faces she wasn't being very pleasant. Finally she stood firm and pointed at Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged guilty looks and rather sheepishly walked over towards him. A sick feeling of dread swelled up inside of Harry's stomach.

"Hi Harry er sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"What? No! I told you I can't," Harry said.

"Well then I don't see what we can do for you then," Hermione said in uncharacteristically bitter tones.

Harry looked at her in shock and said, "How about being supportive and understanding."

"Tell us what we're being supportive about," Hermione countered although she looked like she had shocked even herself with her previous outburst. There was the slightest hint of guilt in her eyes as she looked upon Harry with an aggrieved expression.

"No, I can't tell you about that stuff." 

"I can't believe you aren't telling us," Ron said.

"Dumbledore told me not to," Harry said in tired tones.

"That's never stopped you before," Hermione said showing even more guilt and reluctance.

"Well it is now," Harry said in an as final sounding manner as he could.

"What is your problem?" Hermione exclaimed in a low voice.

"I don't have a problem," Harry replied as he studied Hermione. She wasn't taking being cut out of the loop very well at all although Harry wasn't that surprised. She liked to know everything and loved working mysteries out.

"Yes you do. You have some problem with us. We are happy together"

"Pardon," said Harry taken aback by sudden change of topic, "This has nothing to do with your bizarre relationship."

"Bizarre? Nothing about us is bizarre," Hermione said in nothing more than a hissed whisper.

"Yes there is. You two are acting bizarrely. I have a bad dream and you two can't stop talking about yourselves," Harry said venting his frustration although his relief was short-lived as he realised just what he had said. He gulped and felt guilt build up within him as he saw the hurt he had caused Hermione. 

"That is not true. And I am not about to stand here and listen to you if you are going to be like this. Harry what has happened to you," Hermione said in a very hurt voice. Even Ron seemed alarmed at how hurt Hermione sounded but when he did his face clouded over and he gave Harry a very menacing look.

"Nothing. Its you who seem different," said Harry.

"I'm sorry you think that," Hermione said, as she appeared to come to some kind of conclusion.

"So can we just er forget this or start over. How about we let it drop and­" Harry stopped talking in disbelief as Hermione turned and walked away. Ron gave him a pitiful shake of his head and went with her. Harry sat dumfounded as he watched Hermione pause and then turn about. She had her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to tell us?" she asked in a final sort of way.

"I would if I could. Please just let it go. I urgh I can't get the dream out of my head and then you two go insane."

"What dream?" said Hermione pouncing on what Harry had said.

"Voldemort being evil," Harry muttered.

"Tell us about it," Hermione said in a calm voice.

Harry looked suspiciously up at the two of them. It was clear their interest was based on the possibility that the dream was related to the teachers' disappearance.

"It doesn't have anything to do with what the teachers are doing," he said. The disappointment was palpable on Rons face. Hermione hid hers more skilfully. 

"Tell us about it," she said in a neutral voice.

"Voldemort killed a baby. He just strangled it with his bare hands. It was helpless and he killed it and I can't get it out of my head. Not after what Professor Dumbledore gave me er--anyway he just killed it"

"He killed a baby," Hermione said in disbelief. She paled rapidly as Harry nodded.

"He's sick and evil," said Ron with a nonchalant shrug although he couldn't completely hide the fact the he was deeply disturbed by the news.

"A baby?" Hermione asked again.

"A couple of months old I think. Wormtail held it out for him and he strangled it."

"Why would he?" Hermione asked aghast wither hand up at her mouth.

"I should have killed that rat when I had it," Ron said in an angry voice.

"I don't know," Harry said as an image of the baby dying popped back into his head. He clenched he teeth and shock his head to clear the image.

"And the teachers are doing something because of that?"

"What? No. Whatever they're up to has nothing to do with my dream," Harry said in what he felt was a rather convincing manner.

"You aren't a very good liar Harry," Hermione said before she frowned and continued, "Is it bad…remembering? You do look tired."

"Well I couldn't sleep after it."

"I have something. I'll give it to you now and you can have a nice dreamless sleep and then when you wake up you can tell us all about it."

"I can't tell you," Harry said to Hermiones back as she rushed off to the girl's dorms. While she was gone Ron just looked upon him with mingled suspicion and concern. Harry was about to yell at him when Hermione returned. She had a potion in her hand.

"Go to bed and drink a sip of this. You'll fall straight to sleep."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes!"

"And it isn't a truth portion or­"

"Ooooh," Hermione seethed and Harry knew it was time to leave.

"G'night Hermione and er thanks," Harry said feeling better that things had ended without Hermione and Ron storming off. It was a positive result although Harry felt too tired to think anything more about it and he went to his bed without looking back. He was really very tired and the prospect of several mindless peaceful hours was heavenly. He lay down on the bed and took a swig of the potion.

*****************

"Mr Potter wake up"

"Wha-where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing"

"What? Why?"

"You overdosed on a sleeping potion"

"Oh," Harry said and sat up. He felt good. Better than good in fact. He felt marvellous. He swung out of the bed and stood up. Madam Pomfrey was giving him a very terse look.

"Is something wrong?"

"I would have thought that a fifth year student would know better."

"Hermione gave me it. What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing what so ever. However she never intended for you to drink the entire bottle."

"Oh," Harry said before recalling what Hermione had said to him. It came to him in embarrassing clarity. She had said 'sip' and he had taken a bit more than that. "She isn't in trouble is she?"

"No."

"And I'm not in trouble am I."

"No."

"Can I go then?"

"Yes you may. I suggest you hurry. That way you won't miss anymore classes"

"Classes!"

"Yes."

"Then the teachers are back."

"Yes. You've been asleep for several hours. It's nearly lunchtime. The staff returned early hours of this morning."

Harry didn't wait any longer. He ran out of the room and tore down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. He burst in without knocking and stood panting before a surprised Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry. I see Madam Pomfrey made an antidote."

"Yes are you okay are the others okay. Did it go properly?"

"We are all fine and accounted for. It was a close call but we made it in and out alive if not entirely in one piece. Voldemort however escaped with the majority of his followers although we managed to capture more than a handful. They have been put into Azkaban although that may not hold them for long. Some of the prisoners were well known and caught red-handed performing highly illegal acts. The minister of magic is being pushed to apply the death penalty. He does not want anything to do with that however. Doing so would mostly likely mean he would have to accept Voldemort's rebirth. Still that is none of your concern Harry."

"Who got caught?"

"Too many to name here. Their names have been published despite the ministry trying to stop just that. I suggest you read the names in today's papers."

"Okay I will and you are alright then?"

"Yes Harry we are all fine." Professor Dumbledore said with a faint twinkle in his eyes. "Now I have to ask something of you. I know this is going to be an imposition but I feel it is necessary."

"Okay," Harry said without hesitation.

"I want you to keep your dream to yourself. I don't want anyone to know that we found Voldemort because of you. I can't stress that enough Harry. If it is known that you lead us to him he will make killing you his number one priority."

"It isn't already?"

"No his main goal at the moment is regaining his strength. For that he needs to remain hidden. He isn't strong enough to repel a concerted effort at the moment. The Death Eaters never really were. They're strength has always lain in secrecy. Once someone is revealed to be a Death Eater then they are of far less use to Voldemort. I want Ron and Hermione kept in the dark for now," Dumbledore said with a deep furrow on his brow. Harry's eyes widened. Ron and Hermione were not going to like that at all. "I gather they have been persistent in their attempts to gain the full story."

"Yes."

"If it were my decision alone I would have them here right now but alas I must bow to the wishes of the others."

"Others?"

"Hermione parents for one. They want her to have nothing to do with this affair. I had difficulty in persuading them to keep Hermione at Hogwarts but I now see from you expressions she didn't tell you."

"No."

"Hmm perhaps I shouldn't have told you that then. I assumed that she would have told you and Ron. In any event there are others who desire that as few people as possible know the truth. It is simply prudent with the impostors running rampant."

"Rampant?"

"Yes the creatures have been seen elsewhere."

"Who are the others?"

"I'm afraid secrecy must be maintained. If Ron and Hermione have difficulty accepting this then send them to see Professor McGonagall or me."

"What are the creatures do you know?"

"We do not know exactly what they are but we believe that Voldemort is responsible. We are trying to determine just what they are but that has proved difficult as they leave no remains and have until now eluded capture but do not worry Harry we will find out. Until then a Patronus is our best defence against these creatures as is friendship. If you sense someone you know is acting strangely tell a staff member or better yet come and see me directly. I hope however that we will soon be able to construct the wards that Voldemort fears us capable of. Doing so would render his creatures much less of a threat. However none of that is your concern Harry. Staying out of trouble is what you should do. I have heard rumours you have been accruing detentions as if they were very snug socks."

"Pardon," said Harry and he blushed deeply and looked directly at his feet. He remained very still as Dumbledore spoke to him.

"One can never have too many socks but detentions are another matter entirely," said Dumbledore without any shred of anger or disappointment in his voice. Harry however did not believe that for an instant. It was impossible that he wasn't disappointed. He himself was utterly disgusted with his behaviour.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder to--to be good," said Harry without looking up.

"I'm sure that you will be Harry Now is there any thing else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No I was just worried, that's all," Harry said looking up. The disappointment he though might have been there was not. Instead Dumbledore was smiling broadly with a deep twinkle in his eyes. For that one moment his headmaster looked like the same one that he had seen so often in times before the current serries of catastrophes. It calmed Harry a great deal and he found himself smiling back.

"Your job is to study, Harry, and not to worry. Leave that to those with more experience," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile that almost faded into a grimace. Harry knew it was time to leave and did so feeling somewhat better than he had felt on the way in. He went to his dorm and collected his bag before heading to class.

 His entry into history of magic brought gasps from most people but Binns didn't seem to notice and kept speaking monotonously. Ron directed him to a seat between his two friends. Hermione kept her head down as she struggled keep up with Binns. Ron tossed his quill away in disgust.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked Harry.

"What?" replied Harry.

"We know. It was all over the newspapers. A raid on You-know-who's lair. Dear lord Harry, why didn't you tell us?" said Ron.

"I couldn't be sure you weren't impostors and I couldn't be sure no-one else would over hear. It was a matter of life or death," explained Harry. 

"You couldn't tell if your best friends where real or not?" Ron said in disbelief.

"I couldn't take the chance," said Harry.

"You should have told us.  We could have done…I don't know…something," Rons aid still looking strangely at Harry.

"All we could have done was worry," Harry said.

"Then we all should have worried together."

"Have you read the newspaper," Hermione said not looking up.

"No," said Harry.

"You haven't?" Ron said loudly drawing attention to himself. Binns didn't notice. "Here look," Ron said producing a newspaper and spreading it out in front of them both.

"Death Eaters attacked," the headline read in pulsing red block letters that literally stood out from the paper. Harry skim read the article. Most of it was a rant about the fact that Death Eaters were still active so long after You-know-who's demise and heavily questioned the ministry's repetitive denial of his rebirth. The article concluded that You-know-who had indeed returned and the ministry was now in his pocket. Harry looked at the other pages. Most of the paper was dedicated to the incident and he skimmed over the other articles looking for the list. Ron grabbed the paper and spread it open the fourth page. 

"There," he said pointing at a list

Harry looked. It was a list of those captured and then he blinked and reread the line Ron was pointing to. Among the list of those captured was one Narcissa Malfoy. Harry snapped his head about to spot Draco.

"He didn't turn up. Ill or something. Probably caused by the prospect of getting no more sweets from his poor mummy."

"Did they get his father?"

"Nah but they did get a few other parents of Hogwarts students. Both Pansy's parents were caught and look she even turned up," Ron said and he and Harry looked over towards her. As if sensing their stares, Pansy looked up at them. Gone was the hatred in her eyes. In its place was fear and uncertainty. Even from a distance Harry was see that she had been crying.

"She's been crying," Harry whispered to Ron.

"What? Do you think? Why?" Ron asked and Harry gave him a disbelieving stare. Ron reddened.

"Professor Dumbledore said that there's been calls for the death penalty to be applied to all of those captured" Harry said.

"Yeah it did say something about that. Fairly good huh. Still I suppose most will get off. Very rich bunch of bastards will just bribe and blackmail the juries unless the ministry intervenes."

"Pardon?"

"Well supposedly given the scale of the matter there is the possibility of a state of emergency being declared and that could mean much harsher trials."

"Why?"

"No juries. Minster of Magic and some other high ups just decide by themselves. But it's unlikely. Its never been done. The law was introduced about the time of well when you got You-know-who for the first time"

"Oh," Harry said. The idea of juryless trial didn't sit well with him despite his desire for the Death Eaters to pay. It just seemed unjust and cold-blooded as he couldn't imagine as such trials would end with anything but a guilty verdict.

"Do you think really think she's been crying?"

"Who?"

"Pansy"

"Honestly," Hermione muttered derisively under her breath.

"Yeah she looks upset. Can you blame her though? She's facing the very real prospect that she could be an orphan," Harry said to Ron while catching the ball of paper that Ron had biffed towards Hermione. She muttered something unintelligible but didn't look up.

"Well yeah but her parents were obviously bastards and well she is a bit of a bitch."

"I'm all for justice but killing people? Voldemort er You-know-who," Harry said as Ron grimaced and Hermione jumped. "I could kill him in an instant had I the chance. Maybe Lucius Malfoy too. Definitely Wormtail. I can't forgive him or myself for letting him go. But the others? I wouldn't like to make that decision"

"No one does I suppose. Still all Death Eaters are evil and I bet they've all done very evil things."

"What do you thing Pansy will do?"

"She's still the same old Pansy, I saw her give some third years the evils after they pointed her out."

"I still can't believe that they attacked You-know-who directly," Harry said.

"How'd they find him?" Ron asked 

"I don't know," Harry said.

"But you know something right?"

"Not as much as you think and what little I do know Dumbledore himself has told me to keep to myself as people's lives are on the line. I was explicitly told to not tell you two anything as er. You should be able to understand-" Harry stopped dead. He had been about to mention that he knew Hermione's parents had wanted her out of Hogwarts. Hermione gave him a questioning stare and then resumed her frantic note taking. Harry grabbed the paper and turned to the front page and proceeded to read from the first line. Ron looked at him questioningly but after Harry remained quiet he looked about and then laid his head down and went to sleep.

The class finished before Harry had finished reading.

He woke Ron and waited hesitantly for the two of them. They packed their things and the three of them walked together to lunch. Harry started to feel better as they walked. It was nice to have Ron and Hermione around even if he couldn't confide in them.

They had a quick lunch with most of the conversation about the sparsely populated Slytherin table. There were several notable absentees.

After lunch Harry felt like going to his pool. He smiled as he thought of telling his two friends. They would be stoked and it might just stop them from trying to pry information from him.

"I have something I want to show you but first I need to ask where Ginny is," he said looking up and about. She needed to be present when he told them about it.

"She's most likely gone to the Gryffindor common rooms. She won't be in the library as that got stink bombed by delinquents," said Hermione.

"The twins?" asked Harry.

"No rumour is it was a couple of second years," said Ron. "It still smells pretty bad though."

"They should be expelled," Hermione said vehemently.

"Why?"

"In a library of all places."

"Ooo-kay Hermione. Anyway lets go to the common room. We need to get Ginny and then we can go some where…else"

The trio walked back to the common room. Both Ron and Hermione seemed genuinely interested.

"So is what is it?"

"Going to tell us something important."

"No I'm going to show you something."

"Involving my sister?"

"Yeah," said Harry and  then he realised Ron had been suggesting something else.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione chastised.

"Hey I've got to protect her er interests."

Harry let them bicker until they were nearing the common room.

"It's a place," he said as he walked.

"And?"

"It's well ours I suppose."

"Oooh a secret place."

"Cool."

"And if we are all alone then you can tell us everything without fear of eavesdroppers," said Hermione.

"What? No. Dumbledore was explicit about that," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"We shouldn't keep things from each other," Hermione said and Harry gave her a brief accusing stare that she noticed. She looked away. "He told you didn't he," Hermione said.

"Er."

"Told who what?" asked Ron.

"If I tell you a secret will you tell me one Harry?"

"Er."

"My parents don't want me to stay here at Hogwarts. They think that by remaining near you I'm endangering myself. And they're not happy at the dangers I've faced here at Hogwarts."

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"But you knew that didn't you Harry. Dumbledore told you. Why?"

"He let it slip. I think he thought you'd have told me something like that"

"He assumed that we don't keep secrets," Hermione said and Harry saw where her argument was leading.

"But that doesn't mean I can tell you everything"

"He expects you too."

"He said I can't and he told me that your parents don't want you involved and there are other people who don't want you to know about it as well."

"My parents are just scared after the attack. They'll get over it. Now tell me everything."

"It's for my safety as well as yours."

"I beg your pardon. So you think that by telling us something your life will be endangered. Do you really think that Harry."

"Er."

"Then don't trust us and take your secret place and go there and be alone."

"But!"

"We are a team. We've always been together and now you aren't playing fair."

"What?"

"It's always been the three of us doing everything and now you don't want us to be involved."

"That not how it is"

"Then how is it?"

Harry paused as the indignation swelled in him. They had the indecency to suggest he was tearing the trio apart?  "It's not me that's destroying the trio. Its you two," he accused.

"Trio?"

"Us three. We were a trio and now it's a pair and Harry. I don't have any other friends. I don't want any other friends. All I want is someone to confide in."

"Then confide."

"And someone who respects my desire to keep something's to my self. I can't tell you, get over it."

"What exactly is your problem? Haven't you got over Ron and I?"

"It's…not that. It's I don't know. I just want it to be like it was last year. Now all you do is nag me or want to run off alone."

"We do not."

"I need you to be there for me."

"We are."

 "I just want us to be friends again and do fun things together."

"Then we can"

"And I want you to accept that I can't tell you everything. I just can't"

"Fine, if you can accept we are in love."

"Love?"

"Yes" Hermione said with quite some force. Harry looked at the uncertainty in Ron's face and without looking Hermione elbowed him.

Ron coughed, "Love yes," and blushed beetroot red.

Harry found that he didn't care as much as he had before. He supposed it shouldn't matter as much as it did and if it did matter to him in even the slightest then it was far less important than his need or the two of them to be by his side. He couldn't let his jealously destroy the trio.

"Fine."

"And you apologise?"

"For what?"

"The 'get a room' statement. That hurt."

"Er yes I never meant to say that. I was going to show you then but then you didn't want me to go with you and it well hurt. Where did you want to go anyway? Is kissing and stuff really that important?"

"No we had other things to do."

"Like what?"

"None of your business."

"Will you be doing it again?"

"Maybe but oh well we had a date planned. Ron had acquired some food and we snuck away and er had a date."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say?"

"Because you—oooh," Hermione seethed.

"Can we all agree that we forgive each other and just be friends again?"

"Yeah I suppose so. After all the past is the past," Ron said, "It's not that important."

"Hmmphh."  The group turned around to see Professor Binns gliding through the opposite wall and out of site.

"Oooh Touchy," Ron muttered with a smile as he fended off a playful swipe from Hermione.

"Never know," Harry muttered with a smirk "It might just be worth an essay on why the past is important."

Ron's expression went from a smile to a look of despair in a fraction of a second. Hermione on the other hand looked rather ecstatic.

"Do you think—" she began excitedly before faltering upon seeing Rons look of disgust.  "Hmmphh," she intoned giving Ron a peculiar look of consternation mixed with affection that she reserved solely for him.

It seemed to say, "You should be more like me but I love you anyway," Harry thought, but he backed away nevertheless.  It could, and he feared it did, mean the start of a Ron-Hermione argument.  Instead Ron surprised both of them by grabbing Hermione's hands in his and pulling her close for a kiss that rapidly deepened. Harry turned his back on them embarrassed by their display.

"Ah Professor you came back er no I don't know why they are kissing like animals," Harry said loudly to the empty corridor in front of him.  He smiled at the excited yelp of Hermione behind him as she extracted herself from Rons embrace to search for the intruding Professor.

"Why you…" She began as she saw they had been deceived.

"Bastard." Ron finished for her as he lunged for Harry. 

Harry darted forward down the passage laughing as he evaded Ron and Hermione's attempts to catch him. He sped back towards the Gryffindor common room and the small safety it afforded. His friends would be reluctant to harm him in front of the others. 

Arriving far in the lead Harry bounded for his room ignoring the protests of the fat lady and several students for his rough passage.  Lying on his bed and catching his breath it took him quite a while to realise his pursuers had not followed. He scowled as he had quite a good idea of just what had waylaid them.  He supposed it was their misfortune because he had knowledge of what might just be the best place in the whole of Hogwarts to do what they were doing, but this did not make him feel much better. A place far away from the prying of teachers' eyes.  Harry smiled weakly as he laid thinking of all the wonderful things he could do there. What was missing were his friends. It would be no fun for him alone. He yearned for his friendship with Ron and Hermione to be whole once more. He had been a fool to take his frustration out on his friends, especially in such a public and embarrassing fashion.  But now it seemed that they had done the impossible and forgiven him. They were true friends and that demanded something in return Harry decided and that something was his pool.  

Harry got up full of new resolve and vigour as some the burden upon him slipped off. He paused for a moment as he decided on where his wayward friends might have gone. He remembered after a moment he had once seen Hermione crawling out from behind a suit of armour not far from where he had just left them. Harry bit back a smile, surely his friends had not. He walked down to the common room to make sure they were not there. Spying Ginny curled up in one of the chairs he approached her.

"Hi Gin…have you seen Hermione and Ron around" he whispered quietly.

"Huh!" She said started out of her thoughts "Oh uh Harry oh um what…no I haven't seen them."

"I'm going to tell them about our little secret."

"What!" Ginny sat up with a start.

"I thought it would be nice for all of us to go along together," Harry said surprised at Ginny's reaction. It had after all been her idea to tell them.

"Oh Ooh," She muttered going very red. "Ah right…you telling them now then?"

"Yep."

"Right then, I'll go with you as it is OUR secret."

"Right," Harry consented quickly as he was still puzzled at her previous outburst. He momentarily considered asking her before deciding it was not all that wise to risk losing another friend. 

The two of them left the common room and Harry lead them as they searched back along the corridors to where Harry had last seen the two of them. He diligently checked in every nook and cranny large enough to hold two people while Ginny followed openly disbelieving that her brother and Hermione would dare kiss in such exposed locations until they came across a suit of armour that was making strange noises.  It stood in a large strangely darkened alcove. Both he and Ginny shared a smile and giggled softly at their discovery. It was Ginny who recovered first and alerted the others to their presence.

"I suggest you come out now," she said loudly in a voice uncannily like that of Professor McGonagall's.

The suit of armour had to move quickly to avoid being sent flying as Ron promptly stumbled out from behind it. A much blushing Hermione followed. 

"Bastard," Ron said as he stood up and realised he had been had yet again.

A seething, "Ooooh," was all Hermione was able to manage.

"We have something to show you."

"Yes," added Ginny as the two of them barley contained their excitement.

"But you must keep it a secret," Harry added and without further ado led them to the dungeons. As they approached the new dungeons Harry produced his cloak from his pocket and swung it over them. They made slower progress to the hidden entrance and both Hermione and Ron as if sensing the magnitude of the secret remained silent the entire journey. 

Harry put out a hand onto the wall in front of him. "I am a true Sytherin," he muttered eliciting hushed gasps behind him. The wall opened to reveal the passage to the pool. They filed in with the door closing behind them. Harry led them to the pool and hushed their questioning. Ginny came beside him and they addressed the other two together. 

"Welcome to our private swimming pool."

************


End file.
